Ways of Seeing Right Through You
by The Lovely Onion
Summary: Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. The first bunny to be a cop. The first Fox to be a cop. The two are best friends and couldn't be happier with their new lives. However, what about when the two start to grow feelings for eachother? What about tough cases that work to bring down the cops? What about Judy's parents being 'not-to-fond' of foxes? What about another bunny trying to win Judy's
1. Chapter 1

I'll be completely honest with you. i have no fucking clue what i was thinking.


	2. Authors Note

**Hey guys. You found my first fanfiction. Good job. Now let's see if you can stick with me for a while as I write it.**  
 **Zootopia is one of the greatest Disney movies ever made in the history of this earth. I love everything about and really love Nick and Judy.**  
 **This is going to be a pretty long story because I have a lot of plans for it. I cannot promise I'll update everyday but I will update regularly.**  
 **Well I guess all I can say at this point is, enjoy the story and I'll see y'all again in the next chapter.**  
 **Toodles.**


	3. Just Another Morning

data-p-id=e7e4f1077e9aa26d417a05f7ea2f1276, **AN-This chapter is Just a filler for my plot development of the story.**  
 **Enjoy.**

data-p-id=169bc3ad027a23d50d0ec7b74e52a120, A headache was the last thing Nick Wilde wanted to wake up to at 5:00 in the morning. The fox had an hour before he had to go to work, but he sadly didn't want to get up.  
He and his friend, Finnick, went out for drinks the previous night after he and Judy solved a case on an armed robbery in the city. However, to say that Nick had one too many drinks would be an understatement.  
He didn't get hammered but he was drunk enough to wake up with a splitting headache.  
Judy would be at his apartment at six and although he enjoyed seeing his furry best friend, he didn't want to get up. However, the alarm clock by his bed said otherwise as it rang loudly.  
The fox punched the top of the loud box and silenced it. Now he just had to get up.  
It was hard but Nick was able to get out of bed. He moved slowly to the bathroom to get ready for the da ahead, stopping at his dresser to take a pill for his headache. Maybe it would help.  
If he and Judy went o a case today and Judy got hurt due to him getting drunk the previous night Nick may never forgive himself.  
The warm shower felt nice on the foxs fur and Nick felt himself feeling better already.  
The fox then exited the shower and put on his uniform, looking himself in the mirror before exiting the bathroom and entering the kitchen.  
Being a predator Nick needed something that consisted of protein. However, he refused to eat meat. Nick would often eat fried crickets or maybe fish now and then but refused anything that harmed a fellow mammal.  
The fox microwaved some fried crickets he had got from a fast food restraunt two days ago.  
Nick would eat away at his breakfast and wait for the energetic bunny to arrive with the police car that they would drive to work.

*beep* beep* *beep* Bang!  
Judy punched the alarm clock by her bed as she woke up. Perhaps she did hit the plastic box a little hard but it didn't matter to her. She woke up, the loud alarm had fulfilled its purpose.  
The bunny got up and let her feet dangle off the bed.  
She knew what awaited her this day.  
Nick would be cracking his jokes.  
She would ask the chief for a case.  
Nick would get yelled at by Bogo.  
Clawhouser would engage in conversation.  
Nick would prank at least three co-workers at the ZPD.  
She and Nick would finish the case.  
Nick would crack more lame jokes.  
She would go home.  
Nick would go home.  
That ho her days always were. She wouldn't ask for anything more because her life was a great as it could be. Of course her parents weren't too thrilled about their daughter working along side a fox, even though the worked with one too. They would ask every night when they called if Nick hurt her.  
Sometimes the I use would get aggravated at her parents assumptions. Of course they didn't know him like she did. They didn't see the kind and sweet side of Nick that the fox would keep hidden rom others.  
No one knows of Nicks past except for Judy and Finnick. They were his closest friends. And it wasn't Judy's place to tell the story.  
The bunny finally came out of her thoughts and got up, walking toward the bathroom to take a shower. She would then make her some breakfast and pick up Nick so the two could go to work.  
Even though at times he could be a pain, Nick was a very hard worker and a really good mammal. She loved working with him and couldn't imagine ring partnered with another mammal.  
The bunny finished her meal and walked out to the squad car.  
Next stop..Nicks apartment.

Nick stood outside of the apartment complex after receiving a text from Judy saying she was on her way. Sure enough after ten minutes of waiting, the bunny arrives.  
"Hey, Carrots," Nick said getting into the car.  
"Good morning, Foxy," Judy said pushing the gas pedal. The two would always teased eachother with Nicknames(Pun intended) but Nicks main this was 'Carrots'.  
"So are you ready to make the world a better place?" Nick said in Judy's voice. This caused the bunny to laugh.  
"Of course I am. What about you?"  
"Meh. I guess. Maybe we will get an easy case. I don't feel up to a big one."  
"Something wrong, Slick?"  
"I got a headache this morning and had problems getting up."  
"Oh. Well maybe you shouldn't be getting drunk off your ass with Finnick."  
"I wasn't 'drunk off my ass. I just had a few drinks. How did you find out about last night?"  
"I drove you home. Do you not remember?"  
"No I don't."  
"Drunk off your ass," Judy sang.  
"Whatever dumb bunny."  
The bunny laughed a little as the two pulled into the ZPD.  
"I'll get your coffee, Carrots," Nick said as he walked into the break room leaving Judy with Clawhouser.  
"Hey Judy. How are you this morning?" Clawhouser asked with enthusiasm.  
"I'm fine, Ben. What about you?"  
"I'm always fine as long as I get to see the love of my life," The cheetah said with a smile.  
"Aww. Do you love your girlfriend that much?"  
"What girlfriend? I was talking about my doughnuts."  
Judy just rolled her eyes,"Of course."  
"What are you two talking about?" Nick asked as he came with two coffees.  
"Ben's love life," Judy laughed.  
"I have no love life. Except for with my doughnuts," Clawhouser said.  
"Right, Spots," Nick said shaking his head.  
"Well, you two better get to roll call."  
"Thanks Ben. Well do that," Nick said as he and Judy walked to the ballroom.  
The two walked to the room that held all of the other officers of precinct one in the ZPD. The fox and bunny jumped into the seat they shared and waited for the chief to walk in.  
Finally the buffalo walked in with files. All the mammals in the room banged their arm on the tables making hooting noises.  
"ALRIGHT SHUT IT!" Bogo shouted causing everyone to silence.  
"Alright we have some very important cases to get to and I want to get them over with, but we also have some announcements. First of all, Wilde if I find another hallmark card from you telling me to go to the naturalist club I will have you on parking duty for month. And while we are on it Wilde I would appreciate it if you would stop it with the damn whoops cushions."  
"Oh please chief. I know you love my ways," the fox said with a grin.  
"Also, I would like to announce that this Friday we will be signing report files to my office. Officer Clawhouser is taking a day off for his sisters wedding this weekend and I'm sure all of you already congratulated him."  
"Anymore announcements, Chief?" Nick asked.  
"No Wilde. That is all."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes Wilde."  
"Now chief. I believe you are lying to us. I know what your hiding and I want you to announce it."  
"Wilde. Are you trying to tell me how to do my job?"  
"No sir. I'm just telling you what you missed."  
"Would you like to give it a try fox?" Bogo said in an annoyed tone.  
"Don't mind if you," Nick said as he stood beside the chief and said,"Everyone. There is also another announcement that must be made. We need to give a very happy birthday to the greatest hardass in Zootopia. AKA Chief Bogo" Nick said with a grin as everyone started running to the chief cheering.  
"WILDE!" Was all the fox heard before the buffalo was smothered.  
Nick and Judy sat down and after five minutes of horseplay(pun intended) everyone else sat down.  
The chief got back up and gave a death glare to the fox,"Wilde. I will get you back for that."  
"Finally. A challenge," Nick smiled.  
"Ugh. Now back to our cases. Wolfurd McHorn there has been a burglary in central Zootopia. Take care of it. Fangmire, Smolther stakeout in savanna. Wilde, Hopps house brake in in tundra town," that is all the cases. Everyone else start patrolling. That will be all," the buffalo said as he walked out of the room.  
Nick and Judy took their case file and walked to their cubicle to examine it.  
"Ok," Nick said as he opened the file,"What do we got hear-"  
Judy noticed that nick had silenced and stopped walking.  
"Nick?"  
The fox then looked to the chiefs office with an expressionless face.  
"That sly son of a bitch."  
"Nick?" Judy said again getting the foxs attention.  
"Carrots, you not going to believe this."  
"What is it?"  
"The house belongs to Daisy Wilde."

data-p-id=ea8d973f71316aa8d6d5ea8d76dd21cc, **AN-I wonder who Daisy is. Well one thing is for sure. SHE IS THE FIRST OC.**  
 **Daisy! Daisy! Daisy!**  
 **Wow. Ok man calm down.**  
 **Breath in..breath out.**  
 **Ok. So the next chapter may be a little touching. Fair warning I believe. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it.**  
 **But I guess I'll see y'all in the next chapter.**  
 **Toodles**


	4. Mom

data-p-id=5da66ff3fe413c5a7d2ec528904d3f70, **AN-Alright y'all. This is the newest chapter. I warned that if could be touching.**  
 **Enjoy.**

data-p-id=7bb8e150a1acd59a56352c30d43db81a, The fox and bunny sat in their cop car as Nick tried to keep his cool. He hadn't seen his mom in years and was now parked in front of her house that had police line tape and a broken window.  
The glass that layed on the ground reminded Nick of the time where he broke that same window. It was the same day of the fight that caused him and his mom to separate.

*flahsback*  
Nick had walked into the home he shared with his mom and older sister late that night. However this night was different. His mom was in the kitchen crying. His sister must have been out or whatever. He didn't know.  
However, his mom was crying and it tore Nick up.  
"Mom?"  
The vixen looked to the fox standing in the doorway to the kitchen and looked away.  
"Where were you?"  
"I was with Finnick mom," Nick said looking down. His mom didn't agree with the hustles he did and Nick knew it hurt her.  
"Nick, what did I do? Was I that bad of a mother. It's three in the morning! I see your not home yet and I don't know what to think. I thought you were dead. I thought you left. I had all kinds of thoughts I my head."  
"Mom. I'm right here."  
"I know your here. But where is my Nick. Where is he."  
"Mom. I'm here. I am Nick."  
"No you are not. MY Nick was raised differently. He was raised up to be more than what everyone thought a typical fox was. I want that Nick back. The Nick that wanted to be a ranger scout."  
"What's wrong mom? Why are you like this?"  
"I can't do it anymore Nick. I can't take it. I can't spend the rest of my life fearing that you could be dead at any moment."  
"Mom. I am trying to make money so that we can pay the bills."  
"Nick that is not money. That is dirt you stole. I refuse to take your dirty money."  
For some odd reason those words made Nick angry.  
"Really. So it doesn't matter that I go out there to make money for you and Clair. So it doesn't matter that the reason I am out there is for you? Ever sense dad left we have had problems with money and I'm trying to help."  
"There are other ways Nick."  
"NO THERE IS NOT! Mom I can't get a REAL job because I am a fox. I don't know what fucking world you are living in but-"  
"Nick! DO NOT USE THAT LANGUAGE IN THIS HOUSE!"  
"FUCK! SHIT! ASS!" Nick yelled.  
"Nick listen."  
"No mom. You listen. I will not sit here and let you do this. I will not lose this house that you and dad built yourself. I will not sit by and let you homeless."  
"WE WILL NOT BE HOMELESS. WE ARE NOT GOING TO TALK ABOUT THIS. AND THERE NO ONE IN THIS WORLD THAT CAN SAY A FOX CANT BE ANYTHING MORE THAN SLY AND CONNING!"  
Nick was mad and his mom was mad.  
"REALLY. WHERE IS DAD? WHY ISNT HE HELPING?"  
"HES GONE NICK. AND HE LEFT BECAUSE HE WAS TOO PROUD TO ACTUALLY SEE WHAT HE WAS DOING TO HIS FAMILY. HOW MUCH HE HURT THEM."  
"MOM IM TURED OF THIS. IM TORED OF YOU ALWAYS BEING AGAINST MY THOUGHTS AND MY DECISIONS."  
"YOUR A HUSTLER. NICK YOU ARE JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHER FOXES. YOU CAN MAMMALS. YOU HIRT YOUR FAMILY. YOU CHEAT YOUR WHOLE WAY THROUGH LIFE. WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO WAKE UP NICK. WHEN!"  
That's when Nick snapped and grabbed a nearby case and threw it toward the large window in their living room. Shattering the glass to pieces.  
"WILL YOU JUST SHIT UP YOU BITCH. I CANT TAKE IT. IM TIRED OF THIS SHIT. IF YOU CANNOT UNDERSTAND THAT I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU THAN I WILL FUCKING LEAVE. ILL PACK MY SHIT AND BE GONE!"  
"Nick?"  
"NO MOM. YOUR THE REASON DAD LEFT. YOUR THE REASON WE ARE POOR. YOUR THE REASON IM THIS WAY. BECAUSE YOU CANNOT BE GREATFUL FOR A DAMN THING ANYONE DOES FOR YOU."  
"Nick?"  
"SHUT UP! IM GOING TO MAKE MONEY IF IT KILLS ME. WE NEED MONEY. WE WILL GET MONEY. I DONT CARE IF YOU AGREE WITH IT AND I DONT CARE IF IT HIRTS YOU!"  
"Nick?"  
The fox then went to his room and started packing a bag.  
"Nick?"  
*end of flashback*

"NICK"  
The fox came out of his trance to see Judy looking him.  
"Yeah, Carrots?"  
"Are you ok?"  
Nick took one more look at the house before answering,"I don't know yet."  
The fox and bunny then exited the car and walked to the house.  
Nick was hesitant. He didn't think he could get the courage to know I on the door.  
Finally the fox got enough nerve to do it. He knocked on the door.  
There was walking heard then a lock was heard followed by the opening of the door.  
"Yes officers-NICK!"  
"Hey Clair-"  
Nick was cut off by a hand coming to his face.  
"What the hell?!" Nick yelled to the vixen looking at him.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?"  
"Me and my partner are here to solve a case of a certain vixen who's house was broken into last night."  
"What kind of fu-"  
"Clair. Who is it?"  
The vixen looked back and then said,"Mom. You may want to come out here?" Clair then looked to Nick,"I don't care if your a cop or not Nick. You hurt our mother and I will kill you."  
Clair then walked out to the car with Judy to answer questions and Nick heard a mammal coming to the door.  
The door opened to reveal an older vixen.  
"Nick?"  
"Mom. I know I'm the last one you want to see but-"  
Nick was cut off by a paw coming to his face. Nick felt the sting of his mothers hand then heard her say,"Oh Nick."  
Before Nick could comprehend anything, he felt his mothers arms wrap around him.  
"I'm sorry momma. I shouldn't have left. I should have listened to you. You were right this whole time and I just never listened."  
"Nick? Why are you crying?"  
"I'm sorry mom. Please forgive me."  
Of all the things Ms. Wilde had expected her son to say, this was the last thing she thought.  
"Of course I do baby. I'm so proud of you and I never stopped loving you."  
The two then let out all the tears they had been hiding for all those years they had been apart.  
Nick then released his mother and wiped the tears away before saying,"Ok mom. Me and Carrots are hear to investigate the break in."  
"Oh baby. I can't believe your a cop."  
"I can't either mom. But I am. I took your advise and proved to Zootopia that a fox can be more than shifty and untrustworthy."  
"Ok baby. Just come inside and I'll tell you everything."  
"Ok. Carrots!," Nick called. He then saw the bunny and his sister walk toward the house.  
All four mammals went inside the house and sat down on the couch.  
"Alright mom. You can start from the beginning."  
"I heard the window smash late last night. Maybe it was two in the morning. Anyway I ran down the stairs to see what it was and I saw two mammals stealing my jewelry and tv. I tried to stop them but one of them picked me out of the way and the two left. By the time Clair got downstairs they were both gone."  
"Do you know what kind of mammals they were Ms. Wilde?" Judy asked.  
"It was a bear and a weasel."  
"A weasel?" Nick and Judy asked in unison.  
"Yes."  
"What was the weasel wearing?" Nick asked.  
"He wore a while sleeveless shirt."  
The officers looked to eachother and knew where there next stop was.  
"Ok mom. Thank you very much for this information."  
Nick and Judy then got up but Nick was stopped by his sister.  
"Nick, may I speak with you?"  
"Sure," Nick said as he and his sister walked to the kitchen.  
When they both entered Nick was confused as to what his sister wanted.  
"What is it Clair?"  
"Nick, I don't think I have ever seen mom so happy as she was when you showed up. I wanted to beat the hell out of you. I wanted to cuss in your face for the way you treated our mother. But mom? She believed in her. Years after you walked out that door she still believed you were destined for great things. Look here you red cunt I will not let our mother be hurt again. If you really have changed and you really want to be part of your mothers life again than I can't stop you. And I'll be happy to let you back into my life too. All I ask is that you don't hurt our mother."  
Nick hugged his sister. For the first time in his entire life he hugged his sister.  
"I won't Clair. I love you and mom and I'm sorry for what happened."  
Clair accepted the hug and when they both separated Clair said,"Ok. Now get your lazy all out there and find the fucker who stole my television."  
Nick saluted and said"Yes ma'am!"  
"That's right slave. Go!"  
Nick then walked out the kitchen and put the door and joined Judy in the car.  
When both door were shut Nick felt like 10,000 pounds were taken off his chest.  
"How you doin slick?"  
"I'm doing great Carrots. I don't think I could be better."  
"Then do you think we can solve this case?"  
"Yep. Let's go see Weaselton."

Duke Weaselton was at his usual stand trying to sell anything he could. No one was buying. It make you wonder why he even tried.  
Nick and Judy then made it to the weasel and Duke looked at the two.  
"Well. If it isn't the fox who went rogue."  
"Ok Weaselton. We have a situation that can be taken the easy way or the hard way. Trust me I was no problem doing it the hard way. Now did you break into a house last night?"  
"What are you going to do if I don't answer? Bring me back to Mr. Big?"  
"No," Nick said. He then took the weasel by the throat and pushed him into the wall.  
"Woah Wilde. Chill out. What the hell is your problem?"  
"You broke into my mothers house weasel. Now listen to me when I say that if you don't tell me the truth right now you'll be praying we brought you to Mr. Big."  
"Ok. Ok. Yes. Me and a bear broke into it. We needed money!"  
"Who is the bear. Where is he?"  
"His name is Fred. I don't know where he is."  
Nick then put the weasel down and put cuffs on him,"Duke Weaselton you are under arrest for burglary and assault. You have the right to remain silent. If I were you I'd use that right."  
Nick then put Duke in the back of the car and shit the door.  
"Well, officer Wilde. You sure got serious with your job," Judy said with a smile to the fox.  
"Well, Carrots. Are you proud?"  
"I will be if you can keep this up," the bunny said.  
"Ok then. Perhaps I shall."  
The two then laughed together as the got in their car and drove to the ZPD.

The bear Duke Weaselton has mention turned out to be a bear by the name of Fredrick Marks. Nick and Judy were able to get another officer to pick him up and Judy went to start on their report as Nick walked to the chiefs office.  
Nick knocked on the door.  
"Come in," Nick heard Bogo say.  
The fox walked in and went to the chief.  
"Chief. I feel like I don't give you enough credit."  
"What?"  
"Thank you Bogo, for giving us that case."  
"Wilde. I don't want to hear anything about it. Just get back to work."  
"Alright chief. But I thought I should still thank you."  
The fox walked out of the office and into his and Judy's cubicle were Judy was typing away at her computer.  
The way she typed and seemed so into the job made her look so cute in Nicks eyes.  
'Wait. Did I just call Judy cute?'  
Nick shook the thought out of his head and sat down at his own desk.  
"You got Duke?" Nick asked the bunny.  
"Yeah. That means you get Fred," Judy replied still typing.  
Nick just nodded and started typing away at the computer to finish his report.

data-p-id=42442f3d89fa8f07322871047a59b690, **AN-So how was it? I liked it to be honest. Also we have our second OC!**  
 **Clair! Clair! Clair!**  
 **Anyway I realized that there wasn't a lot of Nick and Judy in this one but if was still good. Trust me though. The next chapter will have a ton of Nick and Judy moments and maybe even a little WildeHopps moments.**  
 **Only time will tell at this point.**  
 **I'll see y'all in the next chapter.**  
 **Toodles.**


	5. Hard Jobs

data-p-id=c24db32a3a8af61cdb1db951d688ac62, **AN-Alright guys. This chapter is going to go really fast so you gotta keep up with it. I was in ah hurry to write this. Enjoy.**

data-p-id=17a1b48f5b8cf32cf878d566510c810f, "Come on, Nick, we have been friends for years and I can see right through you."  
Nick and Finnick were hanging out at a nearby bar in Zootopia that night and the two got into a conversation that Nick didn't expect.  
"No, Fin. We are just friends."  
"Bullshit," Finnick laughed.  
"Oh really. When did you become a love expert?"  
"I'm not bright Nick, but I damn sure ain't blind either. I've had my fair share of moments and I know when there is chemistry."  
Nick would admit, that perhaps he did feel a certain way about the bunny, but was it love?  
"Finnick, I don't love Judy like that."  
"Judy? What happened to 'Carrots'? I don't think I've ever heard you call her by her name."  
"Fin."  
"Alright. Look I'm going to ask you a series of questions and I want you to answer them honestly."  
"Ok?"  
"Alright. Question one; how would you feel if Judy was to date another rabbit?"  
"I don't know. I mean I'd be happy for her, but-"  
"But!" Finnick pointed out,"There is the key word. Continue."  
"But..id want to make sure this guy deserves her."  
"What kind of guy bows she deserve?"  
"Carrots deserves a guy who will always be there for her. He will put her needs before his own. He will lay down his life for her. He will be by her side no matter what. He needs to deserve her."  
"Do you think you deserve her, Nick?"  
"No. I don't deserve her. I mean how would I? I'm an ex-con-artist. I'm a fox. And she's just too amazing. She's too beautiful. She's too-"  
Nick was cut off when he saw Finnicks grin. The red fox then realized what he said.  
"Oh, Nick. You love her. You just don't think you deserve her. You JUST admitted it to me."  
Nick knew the car was out of the bag.  
"Finnick, I can't love her."  
Those words shocked Finnick bigger than the world.  
"Wait! What?"  
"Finnick, think about this for a second. Her parents hate foxes, chief Bogo isn't a fan of relationships at work, and I just don't deserve her."  
"You know what I've heard? I've herd her parents, her boss, and you. You know what I haven't heard? Her. What about her opinion. Does she get a say in who she loves. Nick, I honestly think you've lost your fucking mind."  
"Finnick you don't know."  
"I do know. I've seen both of you and she even told me that she felt the same way. She told me to my face that she loves you, but she's afraid to tell you for the same reasons."  
Nick just looked at the small fox. Was he telling the truth. Did Judy love him too.  
"Finnick. Are you serious?"  
"Is a pigs ass pork?"  
Nick couldn't say anything. How long has he waited to tell her the truth. How much longer is he gonna wait?  
Nick paid for his drinks and left the bar. He had a lot to think about.

Judy was laying in her bed watching a movie as her neighbors gave commentary. Of course she didn't mind it at all. It reminded the bunny that if she were to be brutally attacked someone would hear.  
The movie was halfway through when her phone started ringing.  
"Who is that, neighbor?"  
"It's my parents, Pronk, so shut up!"  
Judy then answered the phone and it went to a video chat with her mom and dad.  
"Hey Judy," the two said in unison.  
"Hey guys. How are you?"  
"Oh just been working on the farm. What about you?"  
"Oh same old same old. Me and Nick have been working on a case for the past couple of days."  
"Oh. How is Nick?"  
"He's fine mom," Judy smiled.  
"Are you fine? Lord knows what that fox could be-"  
"Dad. Imma hit the pause button right there. Nick is not dangerous and he will not hurt me. I trust him with my life even though he is a fox. He is my best friend and you need to respect that."  
"I'm sorry sweetheart. It just worries me when your all alone out there."  
"I know dad. And I understand. So instead of worrying, why don't you just trust Nick. He'll protect me."  
The male bunny just nodded his head. He didn't trust the fox. After all he WAS a FOX.  
"Well guys I'm going to go to sleep. I love you."  
"Goodnight Judy. We love you too."  
The phone then went off and Judy was laying in her bed once more.  
"Are you and the fox dating?"  
"No, Bucky," Judy responded with a blush.  
"Could've fooled me with the way you were just talking about him."  
"Can I go to sleep guys?"  
"Oh yeah. Sorry."  
The two were then silent but there words were ringing in Judy's head. Did she like Nick? The question has stayed in her mind for a long time. At times she would tell herself no. But other times she had the thought of 'what if'?.  
Judy knew she felt some way about Nick that she didn't feel with another mammal. He was sweet and Judy trusted him with her life.  
Judy knew the answer. Although she didn't want to admit it she knew the answer and for some reason it scared her.  
But she needed to make sure. So, before she went to bed she said four words,"I love Nick Wilde."  
The words felt right. As if she had said them her whole life. And it made her feel good. To just let out those words she would never tell anyone else.  
However, sense she DID say those words out loud they were clearly heard by her neighbors.  
Judy got no sleep that night as the antelopes gave her 'dating advise'.

*THE NEXT DAY*  
"Wilde!"  
Judy and Nick were working in their cubicle when the chief called the foxes name.  
"What did you do this time?" Judy asked with a grin.  
"I honestly did nothing. I've been saving my newest prank for next week."  
Judy just shook her head laughing as Nick walked toward the chiefs office.  
"Sir?" Nick said as he walked into the chiefs office.  
"Wilde. We need to have a talk. You have been here for a while now, and your still classified as a rookie. However, I need you to take care of something for me."  
"What would that be chief?"  
"You and Hopps have a new case. It's a vehicular accident case."  
"Well what makes this any different from our other cases?"  
"The call just came in. So, you and Hopps will be the first on the scene. Meaning that you will be the one to break the news to the family of the victim."  
Bogo tried to be calming for this and comfort Nick into it.  
However, Nick knew this was going to be hard.  
"Chief. No disrespect, but why?"  
"Because you'll have to face it one day. Even Hopps had to do it."  
Nick looked at the ground for a quick second taking in a breath before taking the file,"We can handle it chief."  
"Good. Then get to it."  
Nick walked back to the cubicle and Judy noticed something was wrong.  
"You ok, Slick?"  
"Carrots, how do you tell a family that their daughter is dead?"  
"What?"  
Judy was confused till she saw the file under Nicks arm.  
"Bogo told you to..?"  
Nick just nodded his head.  
"Well, I'm not gonna lie to you, it will be hard. You'll feel like your tearing apart someone else's world, but the first one is always the worst. It don't get easier, but it won't get harder. You can do it, Nick."  
The fox just nodded his head and the two drove to the crime scene.

The victim of the crash was a seventeen year old tiger. She was driving home when an eighteen wheeler hit the car heading on.  
It was death on impact. The fox and Bunny let the coroner and another officer on the case take over as they drove to tell the family.  
They parked in front of the house. Nick didn't want to go in, but it was his job.  
"Any advise, Carrots?" Nick asked.  
"Don't hesitate."  
The fox stepped out of the car and walked to the door. He took one last large breath before knocking on the door.  
It opened to reveal a male tiger.  
"Can I help you officer?"  
Then a female tiger came up behind him. Nick guessed it was his wife.  
"Are you Mr. and Mrs. Thirst?"  
"Yes." The two said.  
Nick breathed again.  
"Is your daughter, Carren Thirst?"  
This was when the two got worried,"Yessir."  
Nick was trembling slightly as he took one last deep breath and said,"I'm sorry to tell you, but you daughter was killed in an accident."  
The two tigers suddenly started crying. The news tore them to pieces. Nick stood there as the two continued crying.  
"What happened?" The male asked through tears.  
"She was driving home, and a semi truck came in front of her. She didn't suffer, and felt no pain. I'm very sorry for you loss."  
The female tiger walked to Nick and gave him a hug.  
Nick then turned and walked back to the car. After stepping in he felt Judy grab his arm,"You ok?"  
"That was the hardest thing I have ever done," Nick said.  
"You wanna come to my place? Maybe try and get your mind off it?"  
Nick thought about it before nodding his head.  
They two went to the ZPD and told the chief they would write their repost the next day. They them drove to Judy's apartment.  
The two spent the night watching movies and laughing. Luckily for the two, Bucky and Pronk was out for the night.  
As the night went on, the two enjoyed each others company. Judy really made nick feel a lot better about what had happened earlier. Nick was really happy to have someone like Judy in his life. Then his mind went to the conversation he had with Finnick the previous night.  
"Carrots?" Nick said getting the bunny's attention.  
"Yeah, Nick?"  
"I wanted to ask you something."  
"Well I can't answer if I don't know the question, dumb fox."  
Nick took a breath and said,"Would you like to go out to dinner some time."  
"Of course. I would love to," Judy said trying not to sound too excited.  
"Great. What about the pizza mutt tomorrow night?"  
"That's sounds great. I'm in."  
Nick felt a large weight come off his chest.  
"Alright then, Carrots. I guess I'm gonna go now. Need sleep for work tomorrow."  
"Goodnight partner," Judy said as she layed in the bed and Nick walked out the door.  
Judy was excited for tomorrow night. And nothing was going to ruin it.

Nick got home and called Finnick.  
"Who the hell is it. It's twelve at night!"  
"It's Nick."  
"Oh hell. What do you want?"  
"Dude you were right! Judy just agreed to go on a date that Friday."  
"What do you mean I was right?"  
"You told me that Judy felt the same way for me."  
"Oh. Man, I told you that to make you hurry up and tell her how you felt. I knew it would work."  
Nick thought he was going to shout,"Wait. You mean?"  
"Yeah. It's called a hustle Sweetheart."

data-p-id=83e469257f0bf730c519702d920d925e, **AN-So yeah. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. It was a lot better than I thought it would turn out. Anyway Next chapter is one we have all been waiting for. Nick and Judy's first date.**  
 **I guess we'll know how it goes in my my next update.**  
 **Toodles**


	6. First Date

AN-I really enjoyed this chapter.

Enjoy.

Work went by pretty fast for our two cops. Or maybe they were both so excited for tonight that the day seemed to fly by. Neither one let their excitement show because if they did things would be really awkward.

So, after work the two said goodbye to Clawhouser, and they both went home to their own apartments. Judy was nervous as to what to wear. Of course she knew that she could be herself around Nick and he wouldn't care how she looked. Then that brought on a different question.

Why was she nervous?

She had known Nick for a while. The two were best friends. What did she have to be worried about. Maybe the fact that there is a possibility that she may be in love with the smooth talking fox.

'Did he feel the same way?' Judy asked herself.

'Well why else would he ask for you go on a date with him?'

Judy finally found a dress that seemed decent enough and put in on after getting a shower. The bunny then grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

When she found herself outside she was shocked to see Nick in the parking lot leaning against an old muscle car.

###

Nick dug Through ever bit of clothing he had. Not the first suit. Not the first over shirt. Nothing. Just his lazy clothing due to the fact all he had to wear any other time was his police uniform. Nick knew he needed to go shopping sometime in the future, but at the moment time was important.

So the fox called his friend, Finnick, and the two sped to his moms house.

Nick finally arrived at his moms house and knocked on the door.

It wasn't his mom to answer the door. It was Clair.

"Hey there, Cop. What the hell do you want?"

"I need to see mom. It's important."

"Mom?!" Clair yelled into the house.

"What?"

"It's Nick."

The older vixen then came to the door.

"Hey mom. I need a favor."

The older vixen could tell what it was. Call it mothers intuition but she could tell what it was nevertheless.

"Nick. What are you nervous about?"

"A date. I need something nice to wear and didn't know if maybe you had saved a suit from..dad."

"Of I do. Just give me one second."

This left Nick and Clair alone.

"So. Who's the girl?" Clair asked.

Nick just looked to her.

"Come on, Nick. You never hid stuff from me," Clair pushed.

"Alright," Nick gave in,"You got to promise me that you won't get mad."

"Why would I get mad. Your going on a real date!"

Nick took a breath and said,"Judy."

"Hopps?"

"Yeah. Look I know it's interspecies, but I do like Judy, and I have no doubt in my mind that we can make it work out."

Clair just put her paw on her brothers shoulder,"Nick. I'm so happy that you finally came to your senses. I've been waiting for this to happen because I know you two were made for eachother."

It was then that Mrs. Wilde came to her children.

"Here, Nicky."

Before Nick could take the suit his mom pulled out a set of keys.

"I want you to take this too."

"Mom? Is this dads car?"

"Yeah. I know he would want you to have it, and it seems as though your ride left you."

Nicks mom was right. Finnick had disappeared.

"Thanks mom," snuck said giving his mother a hug.

"Don't mention it baby. You just go and have fun with your date."

Nick got the car that once belonged to his dad and drove to his apartment to get ready for the date. It took him about ten minutes to get ready. The fox was nervous but finally got the courage to drive to Judy's apartment.

Now, Nick stood outside of Judy's apartment leaning on the car. After a few minutes of waiting, Nick finally saw her.

###

She was beautifully Stunning. Those are the words Nick would have used to explain how the bunny looked. The dress she wore was the perfect shade of violet. It really brought out her eyes.

Nick couldn't take his eyes off her. He tried, but he failed. How couldn't he be so lucky to have her as his date for the night.

"Nick?" Judy said knocking the fox out of his trance.

"Um, yes carrots?"

"You ok?"

"I don't know yet," Nick said with a smile as he opened the door, allowing Judy to enter the car.

"This is a nice car Nick. Where did you get it?"

"Mom lended it to me. It was my dads," Nicks explained. However, Judy noticed how Nicks tone changed at the mentioning of his dad.

Judy wanted to ask about him, but didn't want the chance of ruining their night.

"So, where are we going?"

"I was thinking the bears den," Nick said.

"Isn't that a bar?"

"No carrots. It's a diner. Which also has a bar in the back," Nick said with a wink.

"Well, it sounds good to me as long as you aren't getting drunk."

"Now, Carrots. Why would I get drunk when we are on a date?" Nick said, but then he realized what he said,"I mean- if you see it like that."

Judy saw how much Nick freaked out and started to laugh,"Its ok Nick. Don't freak out. I would love to think of this as a date."

Nick couldn't help but smile as he pulled into the parking lot of the 'Bears Den.'

The two finally found a booth to sit at and ordered some drinks.

"This place is nice," Judy complemented as she looked around.

"Yeah, me and Clair would come here all the time. It was pretty much our 'Sibling hang out.'" Nick said.

"Wow."

The waiter finally came with there meals and Judy thanked him. She then looked to see that Nick was looking at her completely zoned out.

Judy blushed at Nicks stares and waved her hand in front of him.

"Nick?"

The fox came back to reality and said,"Yeah, Carrots?"

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Judy asked with a blush.

"You just look so..beautiful tonight."

Those words melted Judy's heart and said,"You look amazing too Nick."

The two stared into each others eyes for a while. Completely lost in time. Till they were knocked out of their trace by lips connecting.

The two didn't realizing they had been kissing until Judy's phone rang.

The bunny quickly peeled herself off the dazed fox and answered her phone.

"Hello?...hey mom...no I'm kind of busy at the moment...yeah...it's ok...yeah sure I'll be there...ok love you," Judy then hung up the phone and started to blush,"Were we?"

"Yes Carrots. We were kissing. And I must say that you are amazing at it."

Judy didn't think she could blush anymore.

"You wanna get out of here," Judy asked.

"Of course. Let's go to your place."

Judy nodded and the two drove to her apartment.

When they entered Judy knew what she was going to do. She and Nick just had their first kiss and they don't even know their true feeling yet.

Judy sat on her bed next to Nick and said,"Nick. We have to talk."

"What about carrots?"

"Nick. I need you to be serious. No jokes. No games. Be honest with me."

Nick saw how serious Judy was and Nick knew he had be the same,"I promise, Carrots."

"Do you..love me?"

Nick was surprised by the question. Of course he had planned to confess his feeling to her anyway, but didn't think Judy was be the one to take over on the subject. Finally he answered,"Yes, Judy. I do. I've loved you for the longest time and feared that you wouldn't feel the same way. Your just so amazing and kind and beautiful. I can't imagine my life without you and-" Nick was cut off my Judy pressing her lips against his.

The kiss lasted a while, then the two separated and took a breath.

"I love you too, Nick."

Those words hit Nick like a bus(In a good way)

Those words made Nick the happiest mammal in Zootopia.

"Is it alright if I stay here tonight?" Nick asked.

"Of course."

Everything was perfect and the two didn't want this moment to end.

But...

"Oh yeah. Our neighbor is about to get busy with the fox," Pronk yelled through the wall.

"No we aren't," Judy said back.

"Yeah stupid. He literally just said he loved her."

"Bucky, we didn't need your input," Judy said Back.

"Wow, Carrots. In a place lick this there is no way you can be alone."

Judy just shook her head laughing before giving Nick another kiss. The two then layed down and went to sleep in each other's arms.

AN-Oh yeah. I loved it. I hope you did too. Alright there is a lot of wondering what happened to Nicks dad. Where is he? Is he still alive? All will be revealed soon enough.

Toodles.


	7. At The HoppsPt1

AN-Alright guys. This is the chapter I have been waiting to write. I really enjoyed it.

Nick woke up that morning in Judy's arms. The sly noticed how happy she looked and could only hope that it was him making her this happy. In fact she was so cute cuddled up to him that snuck a picture of the two of them.

The fox looked at the picture and felt his heart warm up. He too had a smile on his face. Now he had his dream girl.

Nick almost dropped his phone at the sound of loud ringing coming from Judy's phone. He didn't want to wake her up and so he hurried and grabbed the phone. Thinking it was an alarm. However, the fox then accidentally answered a call from her parents. And it was a FaceTime call.

Three words.

Nick...

Was...

Fucked...

"Oh I'm sorry. I think we got the wrong number. We are trying to get ahold of our daughter," Bonnie said uneasily.

"No ma'am. You didn't get the wrong number I picked up the wrong phone," Nick said putting a paw over his face. He had to think quick. However, Nick being a hustler made that the easy part.

"Wait, what?" Stu asked.

"You see sir, I'm just partner Nick and we work side by side. And our phones look just alike. I was going to get an otterbox(didn't even need to them of a pun) for mine but I guess I got it too late," Nick laughed," Long story short I guess I grabbed the wrong phone."

"Oh. So she would have YOUR phone?" Bonnie said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for this mishap."

"Oh it's no problem Mr. Wilde. You seem like a well mannered young fox. I'm can we get the number to your phone so we can call Judy?"

"Of course ma'am."

Nick gave the two his cell number and they hung up. Nick had to think quick.

"Carrots?" Nick said shaking the bunny softly.

"What is it," Judy yawned getting up.

"5...4...3...2...1.."

Judy was confused of what Nick was talking about. Suddenly his phone started ringing and Nick threw it to Judy telling her to answer it.

Still confused, Judy looked to see that the number belonged to her parents.

"Nick?"

"Carrots, if they ask you grabbed the wrong phone at work."

Judy shook her head and answered.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Judy. We just got off the phone with Nick. He accidentally picked up your phone at work?"

"Oh..yeah. You know how all these phones look alike now."

"Yeah. Well Mr. Wilde seemed very polite and a sweet fox," Bonnie smiled.

"Bon. Don't give her any ideas," Stu said.

"What does that mean dad?" Judy asked.

"Nothing sweety," anyway. Are you coming down to BunnyBurrow today?"

"Um, yeah I was l. But I don't have a car. You know what I think Nick can drive me. But it would be terrible for his to make a trip down there for nothing. Then having to come back just to pick me up."

"Well he can come with you. We can clear out another room for him," Bonnie smiled warning a look from Stu.

Judy smiled seeing her hustling skills were exceeding,"That's great guys. I'll call him and tell him. I believe he'd be more than happy to take a break from city life," Judy laughed.

"Ok. Just let him know that we don't have any meat," Stu said.

"Dad, Nick doesn't eat meat. His mom never let him and he doesn't want to. The most I've seen him eat is fish," Judy explained.

Her didn't say anything and Bonnie said,"Well then I guess we will see you later today."

"Ok mom. Love you. Bye," Judy then ended the call.

"You hustler," The two said in unison.

"Well, Nick pack your bags we are going to see my parents."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Carrots. Your dad didn't seem too thrilled."

"But mom likes you, and mom wears the pants in our family. I think you'll be fine."

"And what about our..relationship?"

Judy thought for a second,"You just give me some time to tell them."

"Ok, Carrots. I'll trust you," Nick said giving Judy a kiss,"I've been waiting all morning to do that."

Judy giggled and left to get a shower as Nick packed their bags.

###

"Take a left turn here and you should find a sign that said 'Welcome to BunnyBurrow'," Judy explained to Nick as he drove down an old highway.

Nick did as Judy said and sure enough, found the sign she mentioned,"Wow, Carrots, talk about a small town."

"It's not that small, Nick. We're not even downtown."

Nick just nodded his head as Judy gave him directions to her parents house.

Nick pulled into the drive way and saw the large house,"Wow."

"Trust me Nick. It looks bigger on the inside," Judy laughed laying over Nicks lap.

"Carrots?"

"Nick will you chill out," Judy shook her head with a smile and grabbed for the horn to alert her parents she was hear.

"Sly bunny," Nick pointed out and he exited the car with Judy.

"Judy," Bonnie and Stu Hopps yelled as he hugged their daughter.

"Hey guys," Judy hugged back then stepped back,"And guys this is Nick."

"Well hello Mr. Wilde," Bonnie said shaking the fixing hand.

"Just Nick ma'am," Nick said.

"Ok then Nick. I believe we met over the phone."

"That is correct," Nick smiled.

"Alright, Bob. I'm getting back to the fields," Stu said as he walked toward the barn.

"Forgive my husband, Nick. He's not used to having a predator around."

"What about Gideon?" Judy asked.

"Well your dad trust Gideon. His family always helped our family when they could and when Gideon said he was opening up a pie shop and wanted to be our berries to do it we were happy to help. Now, Gideon helps us around the house and with the fields when he has time. Over time he just, earned your dads trust," Bonnie explained.

This gave Nick and idea,"Well maybe I should try and help him. Maybe that'll warm his heart to me," Nick winked to Judy and the two bunny's started to giggle.

"That actually sounds like a good idea, Nick," Judy said," but first, you will take our bags to our rooms," Judy said,"I'll guide you. I know your a dumb fox."

"Carrots, why must you always hurt me," Nick said in a joking matter.

The two then went into the house where Judy brought Nick to her room and showed him his.

After putting the bags down, Nick went outside to try and find Stu. But what he found was better. Gideon Grey.

"Excuse me?" Nick called to the fox who was doing repairs on the barn.

Gideon turned around and his eyes grew,"Well hey there. What can I do you for," the fox asked surprised to see one of his kind.

"Well, I'm Nick Wilde. Im police partners with Judy."

"Oh yeah Mr. Wilde. I've heard a lot about you."

"Yeah. Anyway. I came out here to find Stu."

"Well he had to make a run to his field down the road but he should be back any minute now."

"Thanks."

"So when are you gonna tell Stu that you and Judy are dating," Gideon asked. Nick was surprised.

"What?"

"Nick, I'm a fox. Your a fox. It's in our biology to know when one of our kind is in love. Also I noticed your screensaver on your phone," The fox pointed out.

"I'm. Look I know your just trying to do you job and keep Stus trust but please let me and Judy handle it."

"Hey look. I'm not mad. In fact I'm happy that Ms. Judy fell in love. She always was different so it'll be no surprise. Trust me, Stu is going to get mad and he'll blow up, but in the end, it's his daughters happiness that he'll agree with."

"Thank," Nick said shaking the foxes hand.

About that time Nick heard a truck come in. It was the same old truck Judy was driving when they solved the missing mammals case.

"How's the door coming Gideon?" Stu asked.

"It's going well Mr. Hopps."

"Thanks good," Stu then noticed Nick,"Can I help you?"

"No sir. Actually I was wondering if I could help you. Carr-i mean, Judy is helping her mom in the kitchen and I don't really have a good backstory with cooking," Nick said with a smile.

"Well..do you know how to bush hog?"

"What?"

Stu and Gideon both laughed.

"Can you drive a tractor?" Gideon asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright. Your just cutting weeds and tall grass with a tractor," Stu explained.

Nick smiled. He was already making Stu laugh.

###

Stu had Nick bush-hog around one of his fields. At first it didn't seem like much but at the end of it all Nick thought he could make a pool out of his sweat.

The two foxes and bunny sat down and get themselves a cold beer.

"So, Nick. You seem to work pretty hard."

"Well sir. Being a police officer I work hard. But most of that came from my previous job," Nick said. He immediately regretted his decision to bring that up.

"What was your previous job?" Stu asked.

"I was in sales."

"Oh. What did you sell," Gideon asked.

"Oh a series of things," Nick explained,"We sold popsicles and lumbar."

"Wow. That did sound like hard work. So what made you become a cop," Stu asked.

"Judy," Nick said.

"Really?. How?"

Nick knew that he couldn't lie to the bunny,"Well, Sir. My sales were not exactly legal. You see I was a hustler."

"Oh," was all Stu said,"Then how did you and Judy meet."

"Well, I hustled her into buying a jumbo pop for me and my business partner for our daily hustle. She found out and threatened to send me to jail for felony tax evasion. However, she agreed to not bring me to jail if I helped her with a case. She saw more in me that a sly, cunning fox. I decided that I wanted to prove that foxes were trustable so I became a cop."

"That quite a story Nick," Stu said,"It makes me proud that my daughter can have that effect on mammals."

"Yeah. She's pretty amazing," Nick said out loud.

Stu gave Nick a raised brow then said,"So, your hustling days are over?"

"Yessir. I finally have the perfect life. And it's all thanks to your daughter. I'm a cop. My mom is back in my life. And I met the most amazing gel in the world."

"And who would that be?" Stu asked.

Nick panicked. He had said too much.

"Boys! Lunch is ready!" Bonnie called from the house.

"We are coming!" Stu called back.

The three quickly got up and walked toward the house. Stu didn't say anything about the comment Nick had made but the fox knew the conversation wasn't over.

Nick took a seat next to Judy at the table. It was just Nick, Judy, Bonnie, Stu, Gideon, and an fee of Judy's older sibling. The others were in the other dining room.

"Holy hell. There really is a fox in the burrow," a female bunny who looked similar to Judy, except for her eyes were brown and her ears were black, said.

"Yeah Susan. This is Nick," Judy said.

"Also there is always a fox in here you idiot," a male bunny said. It was another one of Judy's sibling.

"Gideon doesn't count, Terry."

"You know I'm sitting right here," Gideon said.

"Oh I'm sorry," Susan said sarcastically.

"Ok guys calm down," Bonnie said as everyone filled their plates.

"So dad. Did this lazy fox end up getting something done?" Judy asked poking her elbow into his side.

"Lazy? Carrots I I'm a very hard worker," Nick said with a paw on his chest.

"Nick when was the last time you finished a report without my help"

"Now now Judy. He actually worked really hard. I was shocked," Stu said in Nicks defense.

"Well dang," Judy said.

"Nick also told us about how you met," Gideon said.

"Oh. You mean.."

"Yeah. His hustling days," Stu said.

"Are you mad dad?"

"The past is the past and the future is now Judy. Look at Gideon. He used to be a bully. But now look at him. Nick here is no different."

Judy looked to Nick and he knew what she was thinking.

"Well, dad. There was actually something a I wanted to tell you about Nick," Judy said a little uneasy.

"What is it?"

Judy look to Nick and the fox took over,"I wanted to talk to you about a friend of mine," Nick said.

Judy knew Nick was up to something.

"Well I believe we could talk about it after lunch if it's a private matter."

"Thank you sir."

Judy looked to Nick with a confused look and Nick whispered,"You take care of your mom. I'll handle your dad."

Judy just nodded.

Lunch went be pretty nicely. The food was good and Susan and Terry were nice.

Susan is pretty much Judy's best friend. The two know everything about each other, including the situation between Nick and Judy.

Terry is Judy's crazy litter mate. He's rebellious much like Judy, but worse. Nick saw a little bit of himself in the bunny. Terry and Nick would definably get along.

Before long, however, lunch was over and Nick would have to talk to Stu while Judy talk to Bonnie.

###

Judy and Bonnie sat in the living room together. Judy was on front of her mother on the couch and the bunny began,"Mom. You always taught me to always see into a mammals heart to find the truth about them. Well I search my own heart for a while and I also searched the heart of another mammal."

"Judy. What are you talking about," Bonnie asked.

"Mom. I'm in love."

Bonnie got really happy and then asked,"Who?"

Judy hesitated and said,"Nick."

Bonnie didn't look disappointed or angry. She looked shocked.

"Really?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah mom. I love him."

"Well I'm happy for you sweetheart."

"Really mom?"

"Yes. Nick seems like a very nice mammal. But when are you going to tell you dad?"

"Well, Nick was going to tell him."

Bonnie laughed and said,"Lord have mercy on his soul."

###

"So Nick. You wanted to talk to me about a friend of yours?"

"Yessir. You see this friend of mine you already know. In fact she's really close to you."

Stu was confused,"Who?"

"Judy."

"Nick, what would you tell me that I don't already know?"

Nick hesitated,"She has a boyfriend."

Stu was taken aback a little then said,"Who?"

"Well. Sir, it's...me."

Silence. Stu didn't say anything. Nick didn't say anything. The fox just waited in the silence.

"Nick?"

"Yessir?"

"I'll have you know that this news does not surprise me. Judy always did do some crazy things. But. I need some time alone to think."

"Yessir. I understand," Nick said getting up and walking toward the house.

He walked in and Judy saw him,"Hey slick. How did it go?"

"I don't know yet. Your dad said he needed some time to think."

"I'll go out there with him," Bonnie said.

She exited the house leaving Judy and Nick in the living room.

"Well. All we can do now is hope. Maybe he'll let me sleep in the same room with you," Nick teased.

Judy blushed and said,"Maybe."

###

Stu Hopps knocked on Judy's bedroom door later that night. Nick was with Terry and that meant Judy was alone at the time.

The bunny opened the door and let her dad in.

"Hey Dad," Judy said,"What's up?"

"Judy I came in here to talk to you," Stu said. His face was expressionless as he sat down beside his daughter.

"Ok dad. I think I know what this is about."

"I know. It's about Nick. Judy, do you love him?"

"Yes dad. Nick is an amazing guy and I love him."

Stu nodded his head,"There is no doubt in my mind that you do. Judy I love you. You've always been different and that is one of the main things about you that I love. You set your mind to something and you stick with it. Being a cop. Moving away. Me and you mom didn't agree with it. But you know what's best for you. It will take me a while to get used to him, but if this fox makes you happy then there is nothing I can do about it. Nick has proven to be a good guy and I hope he loves you as much as I do."

Judy smiled and hugged her dad,"I love you too dad. And I'm so happy that you are accepting Nick."

Stu returned the hug and Judy noticed he was crying.

"Dad?"

"My baby is growing up so fast."

"Dad. You have over 200 other kids."

"I know. And I love everyone of you in your own way. Your my baby girl. You always will be," Stu said in his daughters arms.

"Well dad. You know I'll have to get married one day," Judy smiled.

"One day, but not today. Let's take it slow."

"Ok dad. Now I think you should talk to Nick. He probably still thinks your load goes your gun."

Stu laughed and walked it the door wiping away the remaining tears that stuck on his face.

###

"This is one badass car," Terry said as he and Nick walked outside.

"Yeah. It was my dads. He always liked old muscle cars and this was his favorite one," Nick said proudly.

"How does she handle."

"She handles nice. A little sticky at first sense no one has rode her in a while but it'll get easier."

"I was talking about the car, Nick. Not my sister," Terry said.

Both of them laughed hard at this and Nick said,"Damn you."

"So. When did you tell Judy how you felt about her?" Terry asked.

Nick was shocked by the sudden question but answered,"I told her I loved her last night. We went on our first date. But I've been in love with her for a long time."

"Well I hope you treat my sister right. Cause if you don't everyone in this house has at least one gun."

"I'll try not to worry," Nick said sarcastically.

"Nick?" A voice called.

The fox and rabbit turned to see Stu walked toward them.

"Well I better go," Terry said. He then walked away and Stu now stood in front of Nick.

"Yes, Sir?" Nick said nervously.

"I want you to know something. I can't control my daughter. She always did her own thing and that is one of the many things I love about her. I also have come to realize that she loves you very much. So, this is what I'm going to say. If you ever hurt my daughter, if you ever make my daughter cry, if you ever mistreat my daughter, if you ever try to stop her from seeing her family, there is no cop in Zootopia gonna be able to find your body. You understand me?"

"Yessir," Nick said with worry.

"Then in that case," Stu put a hand on Nicks back,"Welcome to the family."

Nick let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and went into the house to see Judy.

The fox walked into the room to see the bunny already asleep. She seemed peaceful but didn't look as peaceful as she did the previous night.

So, Nick got on the bed and put his arms around her. Cuddling with her till he too fell asleep.

Today was successful, and Nick couldn't be happier. And, being in the arms of her fox, Judy couldn't be happier.

AN-So much happened in this chapter.

I would like to start by saying that I didn't want to go through the whole "Stu hates Nick" ordeal because I don't agree with it.

Also we have two new OCs.

TERRY! TERRY! TERRY!

SUSAN! SUSAN! SUSAN!

I will really enjoy writing about these two.

Toodles


	8. At The HoppsPt2

AN-TRIGGER WARNING!

Enjoy.

Judy woke up the next morning to the sound of a car engine. The bunny then looked to see Nick was still asleep holding onto her tightly.

Judy decided she needed to wake him up. So, she did something she knew would work.

The bunny gave the fox a big kiss in the muzzle. He instantly woke up. Judy knew this because he returned the kiss.

"Good morning, Dumb fox," Judy whispered.

"Good morning, beautiful bunny," Nick said yawning.

Judy just giggled as she got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.

Nick only put on deodorant and a clean shirt before walking out of the room. It was then that the fox heard the roar of a car. HIS car.

The fox ran outside to see Terry under the hood of his car.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked rather shocked.

"I'm just putting some transmission fluid in the car. This should help with the sticking," Terry winked shitting the hood and tossing Nick a half empty bottle of transmission fluid.

"I don't know if I should thank you or yell at you."

"I think you should thank me. I can't have my sister driving home in a dysfunctional car."

"Ok then. Thank you, Terry," Nick said shaking the bunny's hand.

"Don't mention it. Hell, if it was just you driving the car I wouldn't have bothered myself."

"Gee. Thanks," Nick said laughing.

"Your welcome," Terry joked.

Nick and Terry talked for a while about past memories and just whatever could come to mind. To be honest Nick liked Terry. He reminded him a lot of himself and they got along really well.

As the two were in the middle of a conversation Nick heard something that shocked him,"Officer Wilde, please come in."

Nick and Terry shared looks and Nick ran to the car to grab his radio.

"This is Wilde. What is it Clawhouser?"

"I'm. Is Hopps alright. We couldn't get ahold of her."

"We went to her parents house and I'm the only one who brought my radio."

"Oh. Ok Nick. Well We just got word of some information that there was a call of an explosion in BunnyBurrow. The chief must have known you two were there."

"Can I get more info Spots?"

"The site is in Central BunnyBurrow on a road called Earsmith."

"Alright Clawhouser we got it. 10-4."

Nick out the radio back in the car and turned to Terry who looked shocked.

"I didn't hear of any explosions."

"Must have been recent. I better get Carrots," Nick then ran to the house.

Judy was actually enjoying her shower. She had a lot on her mind and it felt nice to just calm down in a nice warm shower. This was ruined when she heard banging on the door.

"What?!"

"Carrots, we got a call of an explosion in central BunnyBurrow. Chief wants us to get it."

"Ok, Nick. Give me one minute."

Judy came out five minutes later and went to her bag to get her badge.

"You got you badge?" Judy asked.

"Carrots I always come prepared," The fox stated.

"Alright then. Let's go."

The two went downstairs and were stopped by Bonnie.

"Did you two hear about the explosion?"

"That's were we are going mom," Judy said as the two went out the door. They heard Bonnie say to be careful.

The duo entered the car and Nick started the engine. Driving toward the site of the explosion.

###

"Any victims?" Nick asked the sheriff of BunnyBurrow as he showed them around the scene.

"Yeah. A deer by the name of Alice Horn."

Nick wrote this information down on his notepad inspected the car that had exploded.

"Accident or Homicide?" Judy asked Nick as he got a closer look at the car. A certain smell got the foxes attention.

"This wasn't an accident," Nick stated.

"How can you be so sure," the sheriff asked.

"There is gun powder all over this vehicle."

Judy wrote this information down and said,"I think we should look on this deers file. Lord knows what it could be at this point. May also want to double check the autopsy."

Nick and the sheriff nodded as the fox and bunny walked to the car. Nick had put a small siren on his car sense they didn't have their police car.

Nick and Judy walked into the BBPD and found the file for the deer. Nick read it and found something that caught his eye,"Carrots, I think this case just got a lot bigger than what we thought."

"What does that mean slick?"

"Turns out Alice, had connections with a residential mafia."

"Really?"

Judy looked for herself and saw the information.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Carrots?"

"I hope not."

"I think we need to go undercover. I'm a former hustler I can get these guys."

"Nick. I just don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't. Trust me."

"Fine. But I want you to record everything."

"Can do."

The two recorded their information and drove back to Judy's parents house.

###

"Bonnie that was so good," Nick said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I agree with Nick Sweety." Stu said.

"Well thank you both."

"Um, Stu I was wondering if you knew of any gang activity around here?"

"Really, Nick. Why?"

"No reason. It's about a case that me and Carrots is working on."

"During your time off?" Stu asked.

"Yes dad."

"Well," Terry butted in,"This wouldn't have anything to do with the 'rabid bans' would it?"

"Who is that?" Nick asked.

"Only the largest mafia mob in BunnyBurrow. They actually still lurk because our cops are too scared to get near them."

"Can you tell me where they are?" Nick asked.

"Terry, don't." Stu said seriously,"I can risk y'all getting hurt."

"Stu it will only be an undercover mission. Just trying to get answers. And Carrots will not be going in with me."

"Well in that case," Terry started.

"Terrance," Bonnie warned.

"Mom. There was a murder today. We need to get as much information as possible before another death. We need this."

Stu and Bonnie saw they were defeated and remained silent.

"Terry?" Nick said.

"Just look for an ally close to an old apartment complex down on 5th walkers street."

Nick wrote this down and stood up.

"Thank you," the fox said as he pulled out his phone.

The fox dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello Mr. Big...it's Nick...I need you to do a favor for me and Judy...are you familiar with the 'rabid bans'?...I need you tell them that I work for you and that I'm doing a job for you...yessir...ok...thank you sir...goodnight."

Nick hung up the phone and said,"I think we will be fine."

"Did you really just do that, hustler?" Judy said.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Just promise me that you will be careful," Bonnie said.

"Trust me, Ma'am. We will be."

###

Later that night, Nick and Judy drove to the destination Terry had told them about. Nick tried to find a place to hid the wire. Being a former con artist he knew were these guys would look. Finally after much debate he decided the best place for it.

Inside is tie.

Sly fox.

"Ok, Nick. If anything happens I want you to tell for me," Judy said handing Nick his gun.

"I promise, Carrots," Nick said as he gave Judy a kiss,"I love you."

"I love you too."

###

"What do you want fox?" A rhino asked who stood by a door.

"I'm Nathan Hays. Mr. Big sent me."

"Come on."

Nick was then allowed into the building where he saw a lion talking with a badger.

"Excuse me," Nick said.

The fox was then grabbed by the badger and the lion looked at the fox.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Nathan Hays. Mr. Big sent me," Nick choked.

"Release him," the lion ordered to which the badger did so.

"Greeting Nathan. Mr. Big told us you would be coming. How is he anyway?"

"He is fine, Sir," Nick said,"In fact he just had a grand daughter not to long ago."

"That's good to hear. So what brings you here?"

"I only came because Mr. Big has heard of what happened with one of your workers. He wanted to know what happened."

"I don't understand why he couldn't ask over the phone," the lion replied.

"Well, he didn't want to talk about a subject like that over telephone. You must understand."

"Yes I do. Alice, yeah she was part of a plan we had been working on."

"Plan?"

"Yeah Nathan. You see my uncle Jonathan was killed because of those nighthowers that was making the predators go savage. I wanted to get my revenge in Bellwether and so we had planned to blow up the ZPD and the Prison to kill Bellwether. Some may call that overkill but I don't care."

"Really? That's one hell of a story. I had a similar situation. Bellwether actually shot me with one of those things and I ended up killing my best friend. Is there any way that I can get in on this?"

The lion only smiled. He looked to his computer and then back to the fox.

"Of course you can officer Wilde," The lion said offering his hand.

"Ok then-Wait! What did you call me?"

The lion now looked angry.

"I gotta say you almost had me," the lion said grabbing the fox and throwing him into a wall.

Nick went for his gun but was kicked in the face.

"Stay down if you know what good for you!" The lion yelled.

"You better get down if you know what good for you," A voice said behind the lion.

The lion turned to see three bunny's with guns pointed at him.

Judy, Terry, and Stu.

The lion turned to attack the bunnys but was stopped by Nick biting him.

"Arg!" The lion yelled as he grabbed Nick and threw him through a boarded up window.

Stu was the one to shoot the lion in the leg with his shotgun.

"Stay down!" Stu yelled as Judy ran to Nicks side.

"Nick?"

The fox was unresponsive.

"Nick? Baby please wake up," Judy said panicking.

"Judy! We gotta go!" Terry yelled.

"Cuff the rhino and call the police," Judy yelled,"He should fit in the truck."

"You dumbasses really think you got me? I won't be brought down by a bunch of dumb bunnys."

The lion then jumped up fast and punched Stu in the face.

"Dad!" Terry yelled grabbing the bunny.

"Terry. You and Stu get out of here!" Nick yelled.

Nick then pointed his gun at the lion, but was side swiped by the lions fist. Knocking Nick out cold.

The lion walked toward Judy who was trembling in a corner.

"Boss. The cops are here!"

"Your lucky this time, bunny," the lion growled before running out the door.

"Police!" An officer yelled as he barged into the room.

"Nick?" Judy called to the unconscious fox.

"Carrots?" Nick moaned.

"Shhh. Don't talk."

"We gotta get to Zootopia. They're gonna..they got a..bomb."

"I know Nick. I know," Judy said holding Nick close to her.

Judy got her radio out,"Clawhouser. This is Hopps. Come in!"

"Officer Hopps. What is it?"

"You need to tell the chief that there is a bomb under the ZPD and the Zootopia Prison."

Judy released the button only to hear static.

"Clawhouser?!"

Static.

"Dammit! Terry!"

"What Judy?"

"Help me get Nick in the car. Your driving us to Zootopia," the bunny explained to her brother.

"Ok. Let's go."

The trio got in the car and Terry hit the gas pedal with the siren blaring.

###

"Chief Bogo?" Clawhouser said as he stepped into the chiefs office.

"What is it, Ben?"

"I think we may have a problem. Officer Hopps radioed in and I lost her signal. But she sounded worried."

"Try to get ahold of her!"

"Yessir," The cheetah said.

###

Judy was in the backseat with Nick while Terry drove toward Zootopia.

Suddenly Judy heard Nicks radio.

"Hopps?"

Judy took no time to grab the radio

"BEN! Clawhouser listen to me. You need to get everyone out of the ZPD. There is a bomb that will explode at any moment."

"10-4 Hopps!" The cheetah yelled.

"Clawhouser. There is also a bomb under the prison!"

"What!"

"It's a plan to destroy bellwether."

"Ok Hopps."

###

"CHIEF!"

"What is it Clawhouser?! Did you get ahold of Hopps?!"

"Chief. There is a bomb under the ZPD and the prison!"

"WHAT?!"

"Chief I'm not kidding we have to evacuate!"

"Alright. Sound the alarm!"

"Yessir!"

The buffalo grabbed what he needed and exited the building with his colleges.

###

"ATTENTION PRISONERS! SLOWLY COME OUT OF YOUR CELLS AND GO BY THE LEAD OF THE OFFICERS!"

"What the hell?" Bellwether said as she got up.

"What the matter?," a warden asked.

"Nothing."

The warden then grabbed the sheep,"You're not going anywhere."

"What are you doing?" Bellwether said looking at the lion.

"You killed my uncle. Now..I kill you," the lion said as he threw the sheep back in her cell and shut the door.

"No! Let me out!"

###

"Judy, we are here," Terry said.

"Ok. We have to drop Nick off at the hospital first."

The bunny nodded his head and stopped at the hospital.

"Officer in need of help!" Judy called, running inside with Nick.

"Well take care of him," a nurse said.

"Please do," Judy then ran back outside to the car,"Get is to the ZPD!"

The drive went rather quickly. Just hopped out of the car and ran to the chief.

"Hopps? Are you sure there is a bomb in there?"

"Yessir. A lion by the name of Ralph Morts planted it. He is a mafia boss in BunnyBurrow. He wanted revenge on Bellwether for killing his uncle."

"Then why target the ZPD!?"

"Because the police are the ones who killed him!"

Bogo remembered that case. He was the one to shoot the lion to stop him from killing a pig.

"Where is Wilde?"

"He's in the hospital."

"Dammit. Hopps we gotta do something!"

"What chief?"

The buffalo just growled. He was stressed. Then Judy heard something from the radio that stopped her heart cold.

"Chief Bogo!" Clawhouser called

"What Ben?"

"I just got a call from city hall. There was a bomb go off in the hospital."

Everything stopped. All time. All sounds. Everything just stopped.

"Nick. What about Nick?" Judy asked.

"Hopps, there is nothing left of the hospital. If Nick was in there..he's gone."

Judy fell the the ground crying. Screaming. Not Nick.

"Carrots?!"

Judy's eyes shot open to see her fox looking at her with a worried expression.

"Nick? Please tell me that you?" Judy begged crying.

"It's me, Carrots. I'm here," Nick said holding his bunny.

"Please. Please don't let me go. Please stay with me," Judy cried.

Nick didn't know what Judy had seen in her dreams but what ever it was scared her.

"Do you wanna talk about it Carrots?"

"No Nick. Please don't let me relieve it," Judy cried more.

"Shhh. It's ok Carrots. I'm here."

"I know. Thanks."

Suddenly Stu came into the room with his shotgun.

"I heard screaming. What happened?"

"Carrots had a bad dream. It's fine. Please put the gun away," Nick said.

"I'm fine dad. Go back to sleep," Judy said holding Nick.

"Ok. Your lucky I'm tired," Stu said as he shit the door.

"Come on, Carrots. Let's go back to sleep."

"Promise not to let me go?"

"I promise to never let go for as long as I live."

AN-I'm so sorry to do that to y'all. TBH I intended on this being a legit chapter, but I a lot of mistakes and wanted to end the chapter so I can just start over. But I think I did succeed I the save. Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed it. The next chapter will be legit.

Toodles.


	9. The GoodThe BedThe Ugly

AN-It's almost 3:00 in the morning. I needed sleep but became caught up so much in this chapter.

"Holy Hell, talk about a ducked up dream," Terry said at breakfast that morning.

"Yeah. I can understand why you didn't want to talk about it," Nick said to the teary eyed bunny.

"Well, I couldn't imagine losing you," Judy said bringing Nick into her arms.

Stu cringed a little at the sight, but got back his composure when bunny kicked him.

"So what's the plan for today?" Sarah asked.

"Well I have to run to Gideon's to pick up our pie orders," Stu said.

"And me and Judy were going to sell some produce at the stands," Bonnie answered after her husband.

"Well I have nothing planned," Susan said,"What are Nick and Terry doing?"

"Me and Nick are going muddin. I decided to show this city slicker what real fun is," Terry said with a smile.

"Really?" Susan said.

"I'm not a 'city slicker'," Nick said,"I'm just a fox who was raised in the city. Not a slicker."

"I didn't understand your point at all, foxtrot," Susan said.

"Foxtrot?" Nick and Judy asked.

"Yeah," Terry said,"Don't think we haven't noticed how smooth this fox is. I mean hell he won JUDY over. And she's stubborn as hell."

"Well I better get going," Stu said getting up.

"Same here," Bonnie said as she and Judy got up.

Judy went toward Nick before following her mom.

"I guess I'll see you later, Foxy," Judy getting close to his face.

"Yeah. I'm really gonna miss you. May have to make up for the time lost."

"Well I'm gonna be a little sore when I get home. I could use a massage," Judy said rubbing her nose against Nicks.

"Done," Nick said giving the bunny a kiss.

"I love you, Slick."

"I lov-"

"Will you two hurry the hell up!" Terry said,"I don't think it would be a good idea, but if it'll make you go any faster just go ahead and fuck in the kitchen. But I got a life to live."

Nick and Judy both blushed madly as they separated.

Judy went with her mother and Nick went with Terry.

"Blush any more Nick and we may put you with our tomatoes," Terry teased.

"Shut up. It's your fault," Nick laughed.

"Perhaps. But hey it made you go faster. Now come on we are taking my truck," Terry said leading the fox to his pickup truck.

It was lifted and four wheel drive.

"Nice truck," Nick complement as he sat in the passenger side.

"Yeah. She's pretty amazing."

Just then one of the back doors opened to reveal Susan.

"What the hell are you doing?" Terry asked.

"I have nothing to do."

"Then get a life."

"You need a wife."

The two sibling had their joking fun and finally they started the drive toward the mud pit.

###

"YEEEEHAWWWW!" Terry yelled as his started spinning doughnuts in the mud field.

"Hey bro. SLOW DOWN!" Susan yelled.

"Lighten up, Sue," Nick said.

"Lighten up?! This guy is gonna kill us!"

Finally the truck stopped spinning and Susan got out.

Terry followed along with Nick out of the truck to the annoyed bunny.

"You knows we were going muddin," Terry said.

"I know. I know. It's started getting hard for me to breath."

This cause Nick and Terry to look at eachother.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked.

"I don't know. I've just stopped feeling like myself."

"Alright," Nick said,"We should take you to the hospital to get you checked out."

"NO! If we got there and nothing is wrong than it's just a useless bill to waist money."

"We need to make sure your ok," Terry said.

"I'm fine."

"Look. At least let me get a doctor to check you out. No hospitals. No bills."

Susan looked down for a second then said,"Fine."

Nick nodded his head and pulled out his phone.

"Hey Roy its nick...yeah I know it's been a while...no...remember that bet?...yeah I need you to check on someone for me...k give us an hour or two...thanks."

Nick hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Terry asked.

"An old friend of mine. He's a doctor and he'll know what to do."

"Does he specialize in bunnys?"

"He IS a bunny," Nick said.

"Well I don't want mom or dad to know unless it's serious," Susan said.

"Fine. If they call and ask, we'll tell that my friend Finnick got into a fight."

The two bunnies nodded and got back into the truck.

Terry noticed just how terrible his sister looked and said,"I really hope she ok, Nick."

Nick put a comforting paw on Terry's shoulder and said,"She'll be fine man."

###

"Mom! Are there anymore cucumbers in the truck?"

"There should be dear," Bonnie responded to her daughter.

"Alright! One moment ma'am," Judy said to the otter who stood in front of her stand.

Judy went to the truck and got a box of cucumbers. As she was walking toward the stand Judy tripped on a root sticking up from the ground and fell.

"Hey, you ok?" A voice asked.

"Yeah. I just fell," Judy said looking up to see a male bunny above her.

"That was quite a fall. Let me help you up. I'm Luke."

"Thanks Luke," Judy said taking the bunnys hand to stand,"I'm Judy."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get this food to the stand."

The bunny picked up the cucumbers and walked to the stand.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I fell," Judy laughed handing her the cucumbers.

"Oh it's fine dear. Have a nice day," the otter said.

"Oh! You ok Judy?" Bonnie asked her daughter as she walk to her.

"Yeah, why?"

"You got a nasty cut on your arm," Bonnie said pulled out a rag and wiping the blood off.

"Yeah I fell earlier," Judy said.

"Alright. Why don't you take a break."

"Ok mom. I need to call Nick anyway," Judy said walking toward the truck to sit down.

The bunny then pulled out her phone and Dialed Nicks number. After a while Nicks voice came.

"Hey, Carrots!"

"Hey, Nick. What you doing?"

"Oh I'm still with Terry and Susan," the fox replied.

"Where are you?"

"Um..well Finnick got into a fight and we had to help him out."

"Again?"

"Yeah. So we had to make a quick run to Zootopia. Don't worry we'll be back before you even knew we were gone."

"Why do I feel like that was the plan all along," Judy asked.

"Because it was. You ruined that however."

"That's my job. Well I guess I'll go. Lord knowns how Finnick can be. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, Carrots. Love you."

"Love you too, Nick. Bye."

Judy hung up the phone and put it in her pocket.

"Who's Nick?"

Judy almost jumped out of her fur. Luke stood beside the truck.

"Jesus, you scared me!"

"Well, you should have checked your surroundings."

"Whatever."

"So, who's Nick?"

"He's my boyfriend."

Luke almost looked disappointed.

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah. So missed that boat," Judy giggled.

"Well see about that," Luke said quietly.

"What was that?"

"I said I guess your right about that," the bunny said with a smile.

"Yeah, well I better get back to the stand," Judy said walking to the stand.

Judy finally made it the stand and got by her mother who was restocking the stand.

"Who was that?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know, but he won't leave me alone," Judy laughed.

"Maybe he likes you," Bonnie said.

"Well he knows I'm taken."

Bonnie laughed again before the two started selling the produce again.

###

"Hey, Roy," Nick said, Shaking hands with a bunny.

"Hey, Nick. It's been a while. So what brings you here?"

"Well. I was wondering of you could check on a friend of mine. She said she hadn't been felling well."

"Ok. Send her in," the bunny said allowing the three into his house.

"I'm, Susan."

"Good to know. Just lay down on the couch and let me inspect you," Roy said.

"Have you eaten anything strange recently?"

"No. Hell I eat all the time now so I don't know."

"So you've had an increase in eating?"

"Yes."

"Any nausea?"

"I throw up in the morning, but then I'm fine."

"Susan, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Are you two...sexually active?"

Terry had to lean on Nick he was laughing so hard,"Those two? I hear them all the time in my room. And I sleep on the other side of the house."

Susan blushed wildly,"I guess that your answer."

"Susan. I would like for you to take a pregnancy test. The symptoms sound like it."

Susan look a little worried by this news, and Nick understood why.

She was young. Not too young, but not old enough for responsibility like this.

"Thank you, Roy," Nick said as the three mammals exited the house.

"You wanna go ahead to the nearest general store?" Nick asked.

"No. I think I need a little time first."

Nick nodded his head and helped Susan into the truck before getting in. Terry started the engine and they were off back to BunnyBurrow.

###

"Ok. We can head home now. Maybe me and Susan will come back tomorrow."

"Yeah. Me and Nick planned on leaving early tomorrow morning," Judy said.

"Oh. Well I hope you two enjoyed your stay."

"We did mom."

The two bunnys hopped(pun intended) into the truck and pulled onto the main highway, and were surprised to see that Terry's truck was right behind them.

"Mom, Terry has a CB in his truck, Right?"

"Yeah. Your dad bought it for him."

Judy nodded her head and grabbed for the CB in the truck.

"This is BunnyWilde coming in trying to find a nice foxy boy, come back," Judy said as he mom started laughing.

###

Nick and Terry heard the CB radio and looked confused. Then noticed Judy was in front of them.

Nick grabbed for the CB.

"Hello BunnyWilde, this is Red Bull coming at you. Come back."

"Well hey there Red Bull. You sound like a man I would love to have a good time with with. What's your twenty?"

"I'm right up your back door, and may possible find my way IN your back door," Nick responded.

"NICK!"

"Carrots? When did you get here?" Nick said with a laugh.

"Shut up, Foxy. Your lucky no one was listening in on this."

"Sorry BunnyWilde. We been here this whole time," almost ten truckers broke in.

"10-4. Over and out," Judy said putting the mic up.

"Backfire," Nick teased.

###

"If you ask me, you two were made for eachother,"Bonnie said with a smile.

###

"Oh my god," the bunny whispered as she held the plastic stick in her hands that now read 'positive'.

In her dreams, she was happy for this day. Jumping up and down, excited to tell her boyfriend.

But now she was on the bathroom floor crying.

She wanted kits. She always had and nothing about the baby's would hurt her job. It was her boyfriend. He wasn't ready and she knew this.

All Susan could think to do right now was ask her sister for help. So the bunny got her composure back and walked into the room that held Nick and Judy.

"Nick, can I talk to Judy alone for a moment?"

The fox said,"Of course," and gave Judy a kiss before walking out.

"What's up sis?" Judy asked.

"I need to...talk to you about something."

Judy made room for her on the bed and said, "Sit. Now what on your mind?"

Susan said nothing but handed Judy the pregnancy test with a forced smile that Judy saw right through.

"Oh," Judy said softly.

"I want to be happy Judy. I mean I've always a kit."

"Then what is the problem, Sue?"

"Alan. What is he isn't ready for kits. I mean we aren't even married."

Judy looked at her sister. She didn't know what to say,"Susan, if Alan really cared about you he will be happy."

"And if he isn't?"

"Then he isn't worth it, and I'll help you raise it."

"Judy I can't ask that of you."

"Yes you can. We have always had each others backs, and I'll always be here for you. I'll drop everything to help you."

Susan hugged her sister tightly,"Thank you Judy. Can you take me to see Alan?"

"Of course. Nick?!" Judy called.

The fox then appeared into the room,"Yes Carrots?"

"Give me your keys."

Nick crossed his arms with a smile,"She doesn't ask. She doesn't bribe. She doesn't give me information. She doesn't say she loves me to butter up to me. She only demands."

"You better believe it, Fox. Now. Keys," Judy said with her hand out.

Nick took out his keys and tossed them to the bunny.

"Thanks, babe," Judy said as she got up and she and Susan walked out the door.

Terry heard the entire conversation of Nick and Judy and walked in the room.

"What?" Nick said when he saw Terry's smug grin.

"Whupish," Terry said mimicking the sound of a whip.

The fox shook his head laughing,"I am not whipped."

"I think you are."

###

Susan stared at the house sitting in the car and was hesitant to go in.

"You can do it," Judy said putting a hand on her sisters shoulder.

Susan nodded her head and stepped out of the car, walking to the door and knocking. After a few minutes a male bunny walked out of the house.

"Hey babe," Alan said.

"Alan, we need to talk."

"What is it?" Alan asked letting her into the house.

"Alan. You know I love you."

"I love you too."

"Please tell me you mean it."

"Of course I do. What is this about?"

"Alan...I'm...pregnant."

There was silence.

"This better be a joke."

Those words hit Susan hard.

"DAMMIT!" Alan yelled getting up.

"Alan please."

"Please what?! This is my life here! I can't handle this kind of shit!"

"You said you loved me."

"But a KIT. We talked about this!"

"Look it takes two mammals to make a kit so this is your responsibility too!"

"How do I know it mine?!"

Susan's face was a battle field.

"Look. What about abortion. That's a possibility."

"NO!" Susan yelled.

Alan went from shocked to mad to pissed in a matter of seconds.

"Well I ain't gonna do this!"

Susan went to hug Alan but he pushed her off him. A little hard.

The bunny hit the floor hard on her back and yelled in pain.

"Get the HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Alan yelled.

"You kidding?"

"No I am not. One of three things are gonna happen. One, you leave. Two, you get an abortion or three, you admit that you've cheated on me and that is not my kit!"

"I WILL NOT GET AN ABORTION AND I DIDNT CHEAT ON YOU!"

"Then get the hell out!"

"Fuck you," Susan said.

The bunny was too slow to miss the hand that contacted with her face causing her to hit the door.

###

Judy waited in the car for Susan to come out of the house praying hat Alan would understand.

Judy had met the bunny a few times and he seemed like a good mammal.

However, Judy was taken out of her thoughts when she heard yelling. Then the sound of someone falling.

Judy was quick to grab her taser as she ran to the house.

The bunny made it to the house and heard more yelling. It was Alan. He sounded mad and Judy was about to open the door, but it shit right back to something hitting it. She then heard Susan crying.

Judy ran to the back door and opened it. She ran to the living room where she saw Susan o the ground and Alan yelling at her.

He was about to go for another hit, but Judy's taser stopped him as he fell to the ground.

Judy ran to Susan and helped her up,"Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah," Susan answered.

"Ok. Get back to the car," Judy said as she grabbed her phone and dialed the police,"This is officer Judy Hopps. I'm calling in about a a semester violence."

After a few seconds of talking to the phone operator, Judy took out the cuff Nick had in his car and put them on Alan.

The police came soon after and took Alan.

"Guess you don't really know mammals till it's too late huh?" Susan said and she leaned on her sister.

"It's ok, Sue. It'll be fine," Judy said holding her best friend.

Everything was fine.

Until they saw Stu's truck.

Judy quickly got up and ran to the truck.

To say that Stu Hopps was violently pissed would be an understatement.

"Dad. As much as I want you to I can't allow you to harm Allan. He is in custody."

"Why the hell didn't you say anything to me, Judy?!"

"Dad, Susan was scared, and she wanted to talk to Alan about it first."

"Talk to him about what?!"

Judy looked down and hesitated before saying,"Dad, Susan is Pregnant."

Judy saw her dads face go from angry to soft.

"What?"

"Susan is pregnant and wanted to talk to Alan about it. She came to me because she was afraid of your reaction. She wanted to make sure she was in the clear with the father first."

Stu didn't say anything, but soon walked to Susan and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry dad," Susan said.

"It's ok baby. It's ok."

"Dad, sense I was an officer on the scene I need to fill out a few reports. Can you take Susan home?"

"Yeah. I'll tell Nick what's going on."

"Thanks," Judy said walking to another officer.

###

Judy didn't get home till later that night. Everyone was asleep so she tried to sneak into the house. She succeeded and went into her room where she saw Nick who was on his phone,"Hey Carrots."

"Hey, Slick," Judy said as she layed next to him,"Seems like one way or another this day was going to get me."

"Well I would say that the good outweighed the bad. I would have went to see you, but someone had my car."

Judy just laughed then saw Nick getting behind her.

"What are you doing, fox?"

"As promised," Nick said massaging Judy's shoulders.

"Wait," Judy said taking off her shirt to reveal her back except for what was covered by her bra.

Nick had never seen this part of Judy, but wasn't complaining at all as he continued massaging her back.

AN-So yeah. I really hope y'all enjoyed this because I enjoyed it a lot. Also don't worry much, Like and Alan will come back later.

These are our two new OCs. Yeah.

*They get no amazing cheer for obvious reasons*

Toodles


	10. The Move

AN-So this chapter is a little shorter than my previous ones. I know a lot of people like short chapters but I don't. It makes me feel like I'm not working as hard as I want to. Anyway this is the chapter.

"Well sweetheart, have a safe trip home," Bonnie said giving her daughter and Nick a hug.

"We will mom. Nick not that bad of a driver."

"Carrots, why do you insist on hurting my feelings?"

"What feelings?" Judy joked.

"That hurt," Nick said.

"He'll get over it," Terry said shaking the foxs hand,"It was great meeting you Nick."

"Likewise, Terry. The same for everyone else."

"Well we would be glad to have y'all back whenever," Stu said.

"May take you up on that offer," Nick said shaking Stus hand.

Judy then walked to Susan who was standing in the yard with the others.

"You remember what I said. Ok?"

"Of course, Judy. Your on my speed dial," Susan said giving her sister a hug.

"You ready to go, Carrots?"

"You got it Slick. Love you guys," Judy's said as she got into the car.

"Bye, Judy and Nick," 279 voices called.

Nick then started the car and started toward Zootopia.

"You know I'm gonna miss cuddling up to you every night," Nick said causing Judy to blush a little.

"Likewise."

"You know we can fix that."

"What is your sly mind suggesting, Fox?"

"Well. I have a bigger apartment, and the rent will be cheaper if we split it. I was wondering if you would move in with me."

Judy thought about for a minute but finally said,"I would be happy to. We just have to get my stuff when we get back."

"Alright then, Carrots. Can't wait," Nick then gave the bunny a kiss while still keeping his eye on the road.

###

As said, Nicks apartment was bigger. It had two bedrooms and one bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and even space for a small dining room.

Judy didn't own much. She just had her cloths and a few appliances like a microwave a small fridge and a TV.

All of it was able to find a fitting area in either the trunk or backseat. Judy told her neighbors goodbye and she was gone. The bunny smiled as she entered the car.

"So, lets go to your new home, Carrots," Nick said driving toward the apartment.

They got the apartment and Judy set her stuff down. She would take care of putting it all up later.

The bunny and fox sat down on the couch and got their breath.

"I'm so happy we did this," Judy said,"It's a big step in our relationship."

"I know, Carrots."

The two mammals then shared a kiss that lasted until both were out of breath.

"Well. What are we going to do with the stuff we don't need?" Judy asked.

"Well. I say we need all of it," Nick smiled.

"Microwave?"

"Mine is older than the hills."

"TV?"

"I don't have one in the bedroom."

"Mini fridge?"

Nick thought for a second then it hit him,"Drinks."

"Nick, are you telling me you have alcohol in this home?"

"Just enough if I want to chill now and then."

"I'm telling you right now, Mr. Wilde. If I ever see you drunk, I will not hesitate to report it to the chief."

Nick just laughed and grabbed the bunny in a hug,"I love you, Judy."

"Judy? Where did 'Carrots' go?"

Nick just smiled as he held her tighter. Judy knew when Nick used her real name he was being serious with her.

In fact, something about Nick using her name made her heart melt. The way he would say it did something to her.

"So. Wanna call in for some pizza?" Nick asked.

"Sure," Judy said handing Nick the landline phone.

Nick called for the pizza and set the thirty minute timer.

"Why do I feel like you going to hustle this guy?" Judy said with a laugh.

"Because, Carrots, nothing tastes batter than a free pizza," the fox replied with a wink.

"Dumb fox."

"Are you sure I'm not a SLY fox?"

Judy just laughed as she got up from the couch and walked to Nicks huge movie shelf.

"What you wanna watch?" Judy asked.

"Depends on the genre."

Judy looked through the assortment of movies and found on that caught her eye.

"50 shades of prey?"

Nicks eyes went wide and he started stuttering foreign words.

Judy giggled at Nicks nervousness and looked back the shelf,"Dumb fox."

"Beautiful bunny."

Judy looked at the fox with a smile and said,"What about a rom-com?"

"I'm game. Which one?"

Judy looked for a second and said,"Sleepless in Zootopia?"

"Ok Carrots. I'm fine with it," the fox said with a smile.

Judy smiled as she walked back to Nick after laying the movie on the coffee table.

Judy leaned into Nicks side and sighed with a smile.

"Do you have any idea how cute you are?" Nick asked.

"Nick, you can't say that word."

"Really. I don't get a pass?"

"No."

"Why? I can understand how bunnies don't like for other mammals to say it because y'all day it's showing that mammals think of y'all as vulnerable, but when I say it to you it's because I mean it. From the bottom of my heart you are the cutest thing I've ever seen."

Judy smiled and said,"Fine. I'll give you a free pass. But only on special occasions."

Nick smiled and said,"You know you love me."

"Do I know that? Yes. Yes i do," Judy and Nicks lips then made contact and the two were caught in a moment. This kiss was different from their other. This one held more passion and love.

Judy felt herself wanting the fox to touch her. To love her, and Nick wanted to do just that.

However, a loud beeping brought the two out of their moment and Nick saw it was his phone.

Five seconds later a knock was heard on the door.

Nick smiled widely and went to the door.

"Sorry pal. Your late."

The goat at the door look disappointed,"I'm sorry. I got lost and had a problem with the stairs."

Nick looked to Judy and said,"Alright. You win this time sense my girlfriend is here. Here," Nick said handing the goat fifteen dollars. Then another five as a tip.

"Thank you," the goat said walking away.

Nick walked back to the couch where he saw Judy putting the movie in.

"Your pizza madam," Nick said putting the box on the coffee table.

"Well, thank you, good sir."

The movie started play and Nick and Judy watched while eating the pizza.

Judy was holding onto Nick as the movie played and about halfway of it she felt tears in her eyes. The movie had gotten to her at the worst time.

Nick noticed this and set her on his lap so he could hold her tighter. Nick then started to rub her long ears. Something Judy was enjoying a lot.

The bunny started so sigh in pleasure of the touch and went deeper into the foxes chest.

"You ok there, Carrots?" Nick asked.

"I'm fine slick. That just feels so good," Judy said.

Nick smiled and continued to do it.

Judy felt herself getting more excited by every touch of Nicks hand.

Judy turned her head slowly to see Nick smiling at her.

"You know I love you right?" Judy asked.

"Of I do. And I love you too," the fox said.

The heat was coming back into the moment just as it was earlier only it was better.

The couple began to kiss passionately, and this time Nick did touch her. Every part of her body. And Judy did the same.

The two knew that the kissing was going to turn into more than that very soon.

"Are you sure you want to do this," Nick asked.

"Of course I am. Are you?"

Nick answered her by kissing her neck and rubbing her.

Judy started moaning and started to shake with pleasure. Soon Nick started undressing the bunny slowly.

AN-Ok. Let's give them a little privacy. I really enjoyed this chapter. It had the right amount of everything. Now the next chapter will be really good. What happens? Just wait and find out.

Toodles


	11. Pay Back

AN-Ok. I made this chapter for my own fun. Enjoy it please.

Judy woke up that morning a little sore. However, that should have been expected when she had sex with a mammal bigger than her.

But in the end she would agree to take a minor soreness. The pleasure she got the previous night was unlike anything she had ever had. The bunny looked to see her fox sleeping beside her. He had a smile on his face, probably due to the events of last night.

Judy got up from the bed. They had to go to work today and so she needed to wake up the fox.

"Nick?" Judy said shaking the fox a little.

He shuffled but didn't wake up.

"Nick. We have to go."

"No." Was all he said.

"Alright then," Judy said,"We do this the hard way."

She walked out of the room and came back with a bucket full of ice water.

"You have till the count of five."

Nick looked up to see the bucket and shot straight up,"I'm up. Please don't do that. I'm awake."

"That's what I thought. Now get ready for work," Judy laughed as she went into the bathroom for a shower.

"May I join you in there?" Nick said.

"Sure," Judy said.

The fox got up and followed the bunny into the bathroom for a nice hot steamy shower.

###

"Hey guys! How was your weekend?" Clawhouser asked the two as they walked into the ZPD.

"Actually. It was amazing," Nick said.

"Whys that?"

The cheetah had no idea about Nick and Judy's relationship. No one did.

"You wanna tell him, Carrots?" Nick asked.

Judy didn't hesitate before tanking the fox down and giving him a kiss on the lips.

The cheetah was about to explode and cry at the same time. Nick and Judy were able to calm him down before he didn't anything crazy.

"Oh guys this is so great. The chief will be really happy!"

Nick and Judy were confused.

"Why is that, Ben?" Judy asked.

"Just wait," Clawhouser then grabbed the mic to the building,"Attention bidder of WildeHopps. I am pleased to announce that Chief Bogo had won the pool."

A lot of claps were heard along with a few groans from the mammals who lost.

Then the chief showed up with a smug grin.

"Chief? You were betting on us?" Nick asked.

"Yes."

Clawhouser then handed the buffalo what looked like $500. Nicks jaw groped.

"Congrats chief," said Clawhouser.

"Whatever. Now if you will excuse me, me and these two have something to talk about," the chief said looking at the fox and bunny.

The three mammals went to the chiefs office where he sat down.

"Alright. As you two have just found out I'm happy that he two of you helped me win this pool. I believe you will be a good couple. However, there is something we need to discus."

"Ok chief. We're all ears," Judy said.

"Correction, Carrots. You're all ears," Nick said with a smug grin.

"Wilde. Now I have no problem with the relationship. However, if the two of you wish to remain partners, I cannot have you acting unprofessionally. This is still your job and there will be no fraternizing. Leave your personal life at home. Got it?"

"Yessir," the two saluted.

"Ok then. Get out of here. Roll call is in five minutes."

Nick and Judy excited the chiefs office and went back to Clawhouser.

"How did it go?"

"It went fine. Chief just doesn't want us getting Wilde in our cubicle," Nick said causing Judy to blush.

"I see what you did there with pun," Clawhouser said with a grin.

"Finally, someone who understands my humor," Nick said fist bumping with the cheetah.

Five minutes later, Nick and Judy went to the bull room to get their assignments. They walked in and all eyes went on them.

"Congratulation!" Everyone yelled in the room.

"Thank everyone," Nick and Judy both said.

The two then took their seat and awaited for the chief.

The buffalo finally came in with files and everyone started beating the table,"ALRIGHT SHUT IT!" The chief said.

"A few announcements we must have this morning. First of all, congratulation to Wolfurd for finding the mammal who stole one of our police cruisers, and to Higgins who succeeded in not getting another one stolen," the chief said. Everyone started laughing until the chief told them to shut up.

"Also, Wilde, I am having a good day today. However if this changes due to one of your pranks I will see to it that you have a bad day. Got it?" The chief said.

"Yessir. However. I would advise that you went ahead and get the rubber snake out of the file drawer," Nick said with a smile.

"Of course," the chief said in disbelief and he walked to the filing cabinet and opened the top drawer. However he didn't find the snake. But he did find the fourth five burritos Nick put in there.

"Wrong drawer chief," Nick said.

The buffalo opened the next one, and a bunch of springs came out scaring the buffalo.

"Wrong drawer," Nick laughed.

"WILDE!"

"It's the next one chief. Honest."

The buffalo opened the drawer and sure enough there was the rubber snake.

"Wilde, what are we going to do with you?"

"Pay me on Friday," the fox said smugly causing everyone in the room to laugh, and the chief fought not to laugh. He succeeded but it didn't go unnoticed.

"You know what. I just want to go ahead and get you out of here, so, Wilde. Hopps. You will patrol in savanna central. We have word of suspicious activity all over the place.

"Were on it chief," Judy said as she and Nick exited the room.

"Ok, everyone. I need you help," the chief announced.

###

Judy and Nick cruised down savanna central for a while day. They were disappointed to not find anything, but did enjoy their time together. That was a plus.

The two went back to the station and when they entered, Nick was stopped by one of the officers.

"Wilde, you need to step back."

Nick was confused be what the rhino was doing,"McHorn, what are you doing?"

"Just stay back, Wilde. I don't want to use force," he then turned Nick around and put cuffs on him.

"Wait. What are you doing?!"

Chief Bogo came to the scene and said,"I'm sorry but. Nick Wilde. You are under arrest for felony tax evasion."

Judy heard what just happened and said,"What?! He took care of that!"

"Hopps stay back. If you interfere we will take you in too."

Nick looked legitimately scared.

"Chief, you have to be kidding?"

"No Wilde. I'm not. The mayor came and we had no choice. McHorn. Book him."

Nick was confused, scared, and angry,"For real McHorn take these off of me."

"Sorry, Wilde. I can't."

After a short while of being booked, Nick was put into a cell.

The fox looked down. He had taken care of that tax envision bullshit. What the hell was going on?

"Wilde. Let's go," Chief Bogo said opening the cell.

"Where am I going?"

"Execution."

"WHAT?!"

"Wilde. Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"To hell with that. I want a lawyer. I want a phone call. I want some fucking answers."

"Wilde! For real calm down!"

Nick was hyperventilating. Everything g he had went through the past two years flooded his mind. His life was finally perfect.

"Wilde?" The chief said again.

Judy heard what was going on and ran into the cell where she heard Nick.

"Nick?!" Judy said running to him. She made it to the fox and she put on arm around him and the other was petting his head,"Calm down, Nick. Calm down."

"Wilde. Calm down. It was a prank," Bogo finally confessed.

Nicks eyes shot open,"What did you say?"

"It was a prank Wilde."

"You are so lucky that Hopps is in my arms right now, because I may just slap you."

"I'll admit, we took it too far. I guess we'll just leave the pranks to you," the chief said.

"Thank you, but. I'll admit. That was a good one," Nick finally smiled.

Bogo walked out of the cell allowing Nick to calm down more.

"You ok?" Judy asked.

Nick put his arms around the bunny and kissed her cheek,"Now I am."

Nick finally get his senses back and the two walked out of the cell.

When they got to the lobby the two were stopped by McHorn,"Hey, Nick. I'm sorry about that I didn't think it would go that far."

"It's fine. I'm ok, but let me let you in on a secret," Nick said inching closer to the rhino,"Payback is a bitch."

McHorn almost looked worried as Nick said those words. The fox and Bunny told Clawhouser goodnight and walked to the car that would take them home.

###

Upon entering the house, Nick changed his cloths and he left the house again while Judy was taking a shower.

He was back by the time Judy got out of the shower and he had a few bags with him.

"What in hell is that?" Judy asked shocked.

"Payback," Nick said with a smile.

The bags consisted of many bottles of corn syrup and red koolaid. He also had two buckets.

One was labeled McHorn and the other was labeled Bogo. Nick spent the entire Night mixing the substances into the buckets.

###

Nick and Judy woke up extra early that morning. They knew Bogos schedule and McHorn was always there later than Nick and Judy.

The ride was full of Nick speaking of what he was going to do to McHorn and Bogo for the previous day. Judy couldn't wait for it and even agreed to film the incident.

Finally the two made it to the ZPD. As suspected, Bogo wasn't there yet. And neither was McHorn.

In fact they were so early the only one there was Clawhouser.

"Hey gu-Nick?"

"What is it Ben?" Nick asked carrying the buckets.

"What is that?"

"Nick is in a vengeful mood today because of what Bogo and McHorn did to him yesterday."

"Oh man."

Nick didn't hear what was said because he was already in the bull room.

McHorn sat beside Nick and Judy so that was easy. Nick took a tile off the ceiling and tied a string to it that was thin enough to hardly be seen.

Bogos was a little more tricky but Nick figured it out. Bogo always opened the door a little fast. So, Nick out the bucket over the door.

Everything was planned. Everything was set. Nick may regret this, but he didn't care. Paybacks a bitch.

###

Everyone was in the bull room, with the exception of Bogo. McHorn was in the perfect spot for the bucket.

Nick waited with anticipation. Having his paw firmly on the string. Finally the hypo alerted everyone to stand for the chief.

At the same time that Bogo opened the door, Nick pulled the string.

Bogo and McHorn was covered in the sticky red substance. Judy had her phone in her hand.

Everyone was quiet. Except for Bogo and McHorn.

"What the hell?!"

Nick was able to keep from laughing. However, no one could deny his proud smile.

"WILDE!" Bogo yelled.

Nick stopped smiling when he saw the fire in the chiefs eyes. McHorn was no different.

"Now chief. Are you sorry for what you did yesterday. I tried to tell you that payback was a bitch. No one listened to that lesson."

The chief knew that Nick was right. However, he was still pissed.

"Wilde, parking duty!"

Nick still kept his smile,"It was worth it!"

Nick and Judy got up and walked out the door going to parking duty. Neither of them liked it, however, Nick didn't regret it. He would gladly take the punishment.

"Did you get the video, Carrots?"

"Yes is did, Slick."

The rest of the day was great. Bogo and McHorn calmed down and took it as payback for the previous day.

###

Judy had sent the video to Clawhouser because he kept begging for it. The two guessed Clawhouser posted it to Furbook because later that night, Nicks phone rang.

"Hello?" Nick said answering the phone.

"YOU. ARE THE GREATEST!" Terry yelled in Nicks ear.

"Ow," Nick said taking the phone from his ear,"Your brother seems to be happy."

"I thought you were happy too."

"Carrots, I'm happy just being with you."

Nick forgot that Terry was still on the phone. To be honest Nick didn't feel like talking. He hung up the phone and turned it off. The rest of the night was spent with Judy.

AN-DAMN! That was boss. Don't. Mess. With. Nick. Wilde.

Lesson learned kids? Good.

Toodles


	12. Witness Protection

AN-Alright guys this is the newest chapter. I really like this one, and the ones that will follow are the same. Enjoy it.

Finnick walked into the building that he called home late at Night. When Nick became a cop, Finnick decided he should change his ways also. This led to him opening up an auto shop and garage.

The small fox would work long hours to make his money and was even able to hire some mammals. Nick and Judy were proud of him and he was proud of himself.

However, tonight would not be fun. As Finnick walked into the apartment and shut the door. The fox then walked to his fridge to get a beer to calm his nerves of the day.

However, when he opened the fridge, his milk jug exploded due to a bullet that went right by his head.

Finnick had felt with shooter before. However, this was unexpected so much that he had legit fear for his life. The fox got on the ground and took cover.

The fox needed help. So he called the one person in his life he would trust.

###

"Carrots, I am telling you, Star Wars is WAY better than Star Trek," Nick said with a smirk.

"And IM saying that your wrong. That's just like saying Marvel is better than D.C."

"Marvel IS better than D.C.!"

Judy shook her head,"How am I still with you?"

"Because in the end, out nerdy obsessions don't matter," Nick laughed and Judy joined him.

Nick then heard something, His phone was ringing.

"One second Carrots," Nick looked at the screen,"Its Finnick," Nick said in confusion.

The fox answered the call,"Hello?"

"Nick I need your help!"

"What going o-" Nick was cut off by the sound of a gunshot,"I'm on my way!" Nick yelled.

"Carrots call the ZPD," Nick said,"Finnick is being attacked. Shots fired!"

Nick then ran out the apartment and to his car. He needed to hurry to save his friend. Well, more like brother.

That's how long the two had known eachother. Nick thought of Finnick as family. The brother he never had. He had to get to him.

###

Another shot came into the apartment when Nick hung up the phone. Finnick crawled to his bedroom and reached inside to nightstand. He finally found what he was looking for. His pistol.

The fox hurried to the kitchen and tried to see the shooter. He saw him. Finnick slammed back down to the ground with his gun in hand.

Another shot went into the apartment. After the shot, Finnick shot his gun. However he missed.

Finnick got up for one more shot, but this time the shooter didn't miss the fox. Finnick fell to the ground with a bulletin his chest. It hurt like hell. Finnick hadn't had to worry about being shot before. However, the feeling of it was worse than what he imagined it was.

Was this how he died. Shot by a shooter he knew. Someone he once knew as a friend.

It was then that Finnick heard the police sirens.

"Thank you, god," Finnick whispered.

The door was locked in to reveal Nick. He got to the apartment first. Nick saw his friend on the ground and his ears fell,"Finnick?!"

"Where's the cops?" The fox groaned.

"They're coming, bud. Just stay still."

Nick was scared and Finnick saw it.

"Hey, Now. Don't start crying. I'm going to be fine."

"Did you see the shooter?"

"Yes, but I must warn you. You are not going to like it."

"I already don't like it."

"It's one of Monty's guys," Finnick sighed.

Nick eyes were filled with fire as an officer came into the apartment.

"Anyone here!"

"I'm in here, Fangmire!"

"Wilde?"

"No the president. We need medics he's been hit!"

The wolf nodded his head when he saw Finnick and radioed it in.

"Finnick. We are going to help. Just be chill."

Finnick nodded his head in pain,"Hey. At least they think I'm dead."

Nick left the scene and saw Judy by their police car.

"Is he ok?" Judy asked.

"He got hit in the chest but he seems responsive."

"Thank goodness. Are you ok?"

Nick looked down and shook his head,"No. However, we have a subject. The bad news is we need to find him."

"Ok. Let's go talk to the chief."

Nick got in the passenger seat of the car and put his hand on his head.

###

"Ok. The suspect name is unknown but he always went by Monty. Me and Finn count work with him when we hustling. He was a really good friend of ours. I don't know why he attacked Finnick," Nick told the chief.

"What else can you tell us?" Bogo asked.

"He's a cheetah. Didn't get along with cops. He also has a lot of mammals that do his dirty work for him. The shooter was one of his guys. But when they find out that their target is still alive, which they will, they will come back to finish the job. No matter what they have to do. We need to protect Finnick," Nick said.

"Ok. Sense you know about our suspect you and Hopps will be on this case. Meaning you are responsible for his protection. As of now he is a witness so he will be put under witness protection. I'll call in the Feds to tell them about this," Bogo said.

"Yessir chief. We know a safe place for him to go,"Nick said looking to Judy.

"What? Your joking!" Judy said.

"They would never think to look for him there," Nick said.

Judy knew Nick was right. Finnick was her friend too and they needed to protect him.

"Ok. I'll call dad," Judy and Nick then left to chiefs office.

"You call your parents. I'm going to talk to Finnick," Nick said.

"Ok, Nick. Be careful."

"I will," Nick said giving Judy a kiss before leaving the ZPD.

###

Finnick woke up to see Nick standing by his hospital bed.

"Hey," Finnick said in his gruff voice that would surprise any mammal.

"How you doin?"

"Could be better," Finnick said motioning to the gunshot wound.

"Ok. We're going to do everything in our power to find Monty, Fin. Which one of his guys shot you?"

"Jasper," Finnick replied.

Nick nodded his head. Jasper was one of the many hitman Monty had.

The fox wrote down the information and said,"Why would Monty want to kill you?"

Finnick closed his eyes like he was cursing to himself,"About a week ago he came to my shop. He wanted me to do a job for him, but I refused. He asked me to smuggle a large amount of drugs passed the state line. We got into an argument about it and one of my working threw him out of the shop. Monty said that I was going to pay for stabbing him in the back. I didn't know he would go this far."

Nick wrote down the information and said,"Ok. Finnick, as of now you are under the witness protection program. We have a safe place for you to go, and till all this is worked out you will not exist to the public."

Finnick nodded his head. It didn't surprise him that this day would come. You don't change your ways and not have bad people after you. They didn't mess with Nick because of him being a cop.

"So where am I going?"

"You will be staying with Judy's parents. They have enough room for you in their house and it's somewhere Monty would never think to look. Just for further information, where was the load of drugs going?"

"Stanza," Finnick replied.(Made up place)

Nick also wrote down this information,"ok. When you are able to get out of here me and Judy will take you to BunnyBurrow. I'll go ahead and pack your bags."

"Thanks, Nick," Finnick said.

Nick nodded his head,"You're like a brother to me Fin. That's why I'm here now."

Nick walked out of the hospital room where he saw Judy waiting for him.

"How's he doing?"

"He's gonna live. I also have information on what happened."

"Good. Let's go ahead and get him ready for the move."

Nick nodded his head and the two went to the ZPD to sign out and drove to Finnicks apartment.

###

Finnick was out of the hospital three days later. Luckily the bullet didn't his any important arteries.

He entered the cop car as Judy kept watch that no one was watching. They were unseen by any mammal and the three started their drive to BunnyBurrow.

"So, are your parents ok with me staying?"

"Yeah. Mom and Dad were happy to help, surprisingly."

"I bet Terry and him will get along," Nick laughed.

"Nick, everyone with I mind like you gets along with Terry. Those are the only kind of people who can stand him."

Nick just nodded his head. They had a good three hour drive ahead of them.

###

"Mom. Judy's here," Susan said as the cop car pulled into the driveway.

Bonnie came out of the kitchen and looked out the window herself.

"Ok. Did Amber and Kyle clear out the room?"

"Yeah."

Bonnie exited the house and walked to the car where Nick, Judy, and Finnick stepped out of the car.

"Hey you two," Bonnie said,"Stu's in the fields right now, but he should be back soon."

"Ok mom. So this is Finnick. He'll be here till this case is settled," Judy said.

"Hey there, Finnick," Bonnie smiled. We got a room ready in the house. Judy, it will be the room you and Nick stay in when your here."

"I hope you cleaned the sheets well," Finnick laughed causing Judy and Nick to stare at him.

"Fin! We don't do that here!"

Bonnie caught the joke and started to laugh.

Nick and Finnick went on into the house and put the fox's bags in the room.

"Ok, Fin. I guess we'll see you soon," Nick said shaking his friends paw.

"Alright. You just work on catching the ducker who got me in this mess."

Nick nodded his head walked out the door.

Finnick took this time to unpack. He already knew he would be here for a while.

###

"Well, Bonnie, thanks a lot for this help."

"Oh it's no problem, Nick. Whenever you need us we will always be here."

Nick nodded his head and he and Judy got back into the car to drive back to Zootopia.

AN-So there it is. I really loved it and I think I'm going to write a story about Finnicks stay at the Hopps house. I'll work on it when I finish with the case, just to give this story a break.

Toodles


	13. The Case Pt1

AN-I will have you know I know nothing about police protocol but my uncle is a cop so I got a little info about it.

Nick and Judy got home and crashed on the couch. They would have to work hard on this case. Monty wasn't easy to find. Nick and Finnick had known he would change his hideout whenever too many knew about it.

"So, what will be our next move in this case?" Jus tasked Nick.

"I think we should go see Bogo and tell him to keep an eye on traffic going by in Stanza. Then we need to see Mr. Big about any idea of Monty's whereabouts," Nick answered.

"That sounds like a good plan, Slick. I'll go ahead and tell Bogo."

Nick nodded his head and Judy left the room with her phone.

"Oh, Shit Fin. What have you gotten us into," Nick said to himself.

###

-Day One-

"Judith, Nicky, what brings you here?" Mr. Big said when he saw the two cops come in.

"Well, Sir," Nick said,"We need some information on Monty."

"Monty? I haven't heard anything from him for about a year."

"Do you know where he could be?" Judy asked.

"No. But my men will keep an eye out. What is this about?"

"He's a suspect in our case," Nick said,"Finnick refused to do a job for him and now he's trying to kill him. He already got one of his men to shoot him."

"Ah. Finnick has been good to me just as you have, Nicky. I'll do all I can."

"Thank you sir," Nick and Judy said leaving.

"Well that went both ways," Nick said.

"Yeah."

###

-Day two-

"Carrots? Did those forensics come back on the gun?" Nick asked when he walked into their cubicle with two cups of coffee.

"No. Still waiting," Judy sighed.

Nick nodded his his head and took a seat, handing Judy her coffee.

"How is Finnick doing?" Nick asked.

"My parents said hes doing fine. He's been taking your advise and helping dad with whatever he can."

"What's he doing when he's not with Stu?"

"Well. He and Terry have been getting along. Also..you never told me Finnick knew about pregnancy."

"He does?" Nick asked shocked.

"Yeah. He saw Susan in pain and he helped her with breathing exercises."

"She's already feeling pain? It's only been a month?"

"Nick. What do YPU know about pregnancy?"

"Nothing," Nick admitted.

"Ok then."

Nick started sipping his coffee and Judy received an email,"There's the info on the gun. The bullet came from an M4 sniper."

Nick looked at the computer and recorded the facts on the gun.

"Ok. Now what we need to know is the cereal number," Nick said.

"Well, sadly we don't know that. That would be on the gun."

"I know that."

"Dumb fox," Judy said.

"Whatever. Ok then. We should at least look for mammals who have bought that gun recently. Monty never used the same gun for two mammals."

Judy looked puzzled,"Isn't that a waist of money?"

"In the crime world, it don't matter the price when it comes to getting rid of someone."

Judy just nodded her head.

Judy then got lost in thought and said,"Nick, did you ever..kill for Monty?"

Nick was taken aback by Judy's question,"No. I wouldn't ever take the life of another mammal. You saw how hard it was for me to tell a family that their loved one had died."

Judy looked down,"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Carrots. You were just curious. And I know your just a dumb bunny," the fox winked.

"Whatever. Let's just figure out the facts on the gun."

Officer Wolfurd was in charge of the traffic stop at the state line of Stanza. He was their with two other officers. A lot of cars came in and out and the officers would check all of them.

A few hours in the stopping of other vehicles Wolfurd saw a vehicle that had a suspicious mammal in it.

The car stopped as directed.

"License please," the wolf said.

The horse in the car handed the officer his identification and looked nervous.

"Why you so nervous?," Wolfurd asked.

"I'm not."

The wolf looked into the car and a gun in the backseat.

"Sir, please step out of the vehilcle," Wolfurd said. He then motioned for Officer Tidwell to come to the vehicle.

"What did I do?"

"Other than the fact that there is a firearm in the vehicle?"

"I have a permit for it!"

"But it's still in the car and we need to take safe precautions."

The horse hesitated a lot but got out of the vehicle.

"Are are not under arrest, but we will detain you," Wolfurd said.

"Ok," he said in complete nervousness.

Wolfurd knew this guy had something on him.

"Is there anything in your vehicle?"

"No. And I don't give you permission to check."

"Well. We found a gun in there so it's not your deduction," Tidwell said.

Wolfurd searched the car, and, not only did he find the gun, he also found a large supply of cocain," Well, friend. Your in trouble."

###

Nick and Judy were laying in bed talking on one of their random conversations, as always.

"Carrots, I'm just saying that the white walls are too plain."

"Well, I'm saying that it doesn't matter. It's our room. No one will come in here."

"Why not just repaint it a nice blue color?" Nick asked looking around,"Maybe some brown trim."

"Ok, blue, maybe. Brown, no."

"Well what goes well with blue?"

"Grey?"

Nick thought about it,"I like it. I say it's a plan."

"What? Ugh. Fine."

It was then that the phone rang. It was Judy's parents.

"Hey guys!" Judy said answering the phone. She saw her parents on the screen.

"Hey Jude the dude," Stu said.

"Hey Judy," Bonnie said,"How's the case going?"

"It's going good mom. We found information on the gun that shot Finnick. Speak of the devil how is he?"

"He's fine. In fact he's watching TV with the little ones. He's really good with them."

Nick then spoke,"Finnick? The mammal I have know for all my life?"

"Yeah. They love him," Stu said.

"Holy hell. I guess you don't know mammals till they are put on the spot," Nick said.

"Nick, perhaps you didn't see him when we met. He was amazing at pretending to be a baby," Judy commented.

"Well tell him we said hi," Nick said.

"We will."

It was then that Nicks phone rang.

"It Bogo," Nick said taking the call,"Hey chief what's up?...really...ok we'll be there tomorrow...your kidding...alright then Chief bye," Nick hung up the phone.

"What happened slick?"

"They found the guy that shot, Finnick. He was trafficking the drugs to Stanza."

"Well, that's great news," Finnick said as he came into the picture.

"Hey, Fin. You never told me you knew about pregnancies," Nick said.

"I had two sisters who were Sluts. Also it never came to conversation," Finnick answered.

"How you doing?" Judy asked.

"I'm really good now that I know you found the bitch who shot me."

Nick nodded his head with a smile.

"Alright guys. I guess we'll talk to you tomorrow," Bonnie said with a smile.

"Ok mom. Goodnight," Judy said.

"Goodnight. Love you."

Bonnie then hung up the phone.

"Well. I guess we'll have a good interrogation tomorrow," Judy said.

"Yeah. Coming face to face with the guy who shot the mammal I see as my brother."

Judy just nodded her head and the two turned out the light.

"Love you dumb fox."

"Love you too, Carrots," Nick said pulling the bunny closer to him.

###

-Day Three-

Nick and Judy woke up and went to the ZPD. Nick had a few words for Jasper.

The two got to the station and was greeted by Clawhouser.

"Hey guys! How's the case going?"

"It's going well Ben," Judy said,"We have an interrogation with the shooter today."

"Well that's great! You two better go then."

"Thanks," Nick said waving to the cheetah before going to the interrogation room.

"Well. Well. Nick Wilde. Con man gone cop. How are you buddy?" Jasper said when he saw the fox.

"I'd be better if I didn't have fuckers shooting my brother," Nick said.

Judy put a a paw on Nicks arm to calm him down.

"Ok, Jasper. We want to know why you shot Finnick."

"I'm not saying anything. All I'm gonna say is that no one says no to the boss. You know that Nick and your little friend knew that too."

It took all the strength Nick had to not attack this guy.

"Well, thanks for confessing to the shooting. Now where is Monty?"

"Wilde, you know I won't tell you that. We're you born yesterday. And there is no way you can make me tell you."

"Well, seeing as how we are still on this case we can not allow any phone calls for you. You know that?"

"I'm aware. To be honest the boss won't care. He'll know I'm gone and he'll know you'll be asking me these questions. He already got the money from the transaction of drugs and he'll leave me in this prison. He's safe and that's all he cares about."

"And your ok with that?" Judy asked shocked.

"Yeah. I can handle myself. I got caught with drugs and all you can charge me with is attempted murder and trafficking drugs. You have nothing but that. In ten years I'll be out again."

"You did your homework," Nick said,"Now, were is Monty? Who does the car belong to?"

"The car was my moms. So you can't track it to me or Monty. Sorry cop."

Nick slammed his fist on the table. They didn't have anymore information from this guy and he wasn't gonna spill nothing.

"When we find out where Monty is, I can promise you that you will be sorry for hiding him. And this interrogation isn't over. This little bunny here is the best interrogator we have."

"I think I can handle a bunny," Jasper said.

"We'll see," Judy said.

###

Judy could not get Jasper to confess where Monty was, but she did find out where the mammal buying the drugs was. That was a big lead for them.

The two were also waiting for the seller of the gun that Jasper had.

They now had more leads on the case and that was good.

Now, they only had to wait.

###

-Day nine-

The record on the gun came from a gun shop in southeastern Zootopia, and the buyer of the drugs was caught and brought to Zootopia.

The couples day was booked.

"Ok Carrots. I guess you can interrogate the druggie and I'll look into the gun,"Nick suggested.

"Sounds like a plan Slick. Just be careful out there," Judy said.

"You always say that," Nick said.

"Because I always mean it," Judy replied.

"Ok then. Love you," Nick said giving Judy a kiss before leaving the ZPD.

Judy watched the fox leave then went to the interrogation room where a lion by the name of Karson Brain sat.

"Hey bunny," The lion said.

"That's officer Hopps to you."

"Whatever. Now what do I have to do get out of here?"

"Answer my questions and I think we'll be fine," Judy said.

"What do you want to know?"

"What do you know about Monty?"

"I don't know where he is if that the question," Karson said.

"I didn't think you would."

"However, that fucker stuffed me off my drugs so I'll tell you what I know."

He must not have known that the trafficker was arrested.

"Monty and me actually talk on my phone. So if you look you'll find our messages. That's all I can help you with."

Judy wrote this down,"Thank you for the help. Maybe you'll get out of here sooner than you think."

"That was the plan."

###

Nick made it to the gun shop where the gun was bought and found the shop manager.

"Can I help you Officer?"

"Yes. I'm officer Wilde. I came to talk to you about an M4 sniper rifle."

"Of course. What would you like to know?"

"Do you know who the buyer was?"

The goat behind the counter looked to make sure no one was listening and said,"It was ordered by a cheetah."

"Did he have a scar on his cheek?"

"Yessir."

"Do you have the bill of sales for this gun?"

"Yes I do officer."

The manager gave Nick a slip of paper and Nick thanked him before walking out.

Monty's real name was Mont Claw. Now they were getting somewhere good.

It was then that Nick got a call from Judy.

"Hey carrots. How did it go with the interrogation?"

"Perfect. Larson was really willing to talk. I have Mony's phone number and perhaps a destination. What you got?"

"Monys real name."

"That's great. What is it?"

"Mont Claw."

"Ok. I'll look him up while you drive down here."

"Ok, Carrots. Love you."

Nick then hung up the phone and got in the cop car. He started his drive to the ZPD.

Judy printed out Montys file and set it aside for the next day. The day had been successful.

They were now closer to ending this case.

AN-So how was it. I thought it was ok. I'm not really good about writing about police cases but I'll have to pay my own back for this one.

Toodles


	14. The Case Pt2

AN-Yeah it's a little short, but didn't have much I could think of.

Name:Mont Claw

Age:45

Species:Cheetah

Height:4'10"

Wanted for:everything?

Nick and Judyhad gotten the info they would need to finish this case. They even got a destination. The two told this to Finnick and Judy's parents. Finnick was happy to hear the news. He was getting tired of not existing in the world.

So the couple went to the ZPD. They were ready to apprehend the cheetah.

Most of the ZPD officers went with them because of the danger. They were loaded and ready to go.

Judy and Nick were outside of the building, an old wearhouse, awaiting to go in. McHorn busted the door open and all officers invaded the area. Shots were fired.

Nick and Judy along with the other officers. Got down and returned fire.

Nick then saw Monty running out the backdoor. "McHorn. Back!" Nick yelled. The two officers ran for Monty.

The cheetah ran fast, but, surprisingly, the rhino was faster and tackled the mammal.

"Let go of me!" The cheetah yelled.

"No. Mont Claw, you are under arrest," Nick said putting the cuffs on the cheetah.

"You bitch!"

"Shut up," Nick said.

All the mammals in the building were arrested too, and Nick and Judy were happy to be done with the case. After nine days it was over. Finnick was in the clear now and he could come home at the end of the week. In all he would be at the Hopps house for twelve days. The rest of the week was to make sure everything was ok and clear.

Bogo was proud of his officers for catching the cheetah. After years of hiding the cheetah was found.

###

Nick and Judy took the rest of the day off. They say on the couch and chilled the rest of the day enjoying each others company.

It wasn't until that night that Bonnie and Stu called Judy for their nightly chat.

"Hey guys!" Judy said answering the call.

"Hey sweetheart. We saw on the news that you got the cheetah. Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Nick and Judy said,"Finnick will be able to come home at the end of the week."

"Oh it's no hurry dear. Finnick has been a pleasure to have."

"Yeah. He's a cool guy," Nick said.

"Aww Nick. You are so sweet," Finnick said coming into the picture.

"Hey dude. We got Monty."

"Perfect. I can be social now," Finnick said.

"You were social?" Nick said with a laugh.

"Hey I make more money than you," Finnick joked.

"Perhaps that is true. It at least I have a girlfriend."

Bonnie, Stu, and Finnick all became quiet.

"What?" Judy asked

"Actually I DO have a girlfriend," Finnick said.

"What? Why didn't I know?" Nick asked.

"Because it happened this week," Stu said with a smile.

"Wait. What happened."

Bonnie piped in,"Let's just say...Finnick agreed that Susan deserved better than Alan."

Judy face lit up,"Congrats."

"Thanks. Now sense your a cop maybe I shouldn't tell dyou what happened with Alan."

"What?" Nick asked with wide eyes.

"He knocked his ass out," Terry yelled from the other room with pride.

"My boy, Fin!" Nick said.

"Yeah. I also agreed to help Susan with the baby."

Nick and Judy both smiled. Nick had never been more proud of his friend.

"Well I would say that this was a great day," Stu said.

"Amen," all the mammals said.

"Well, goodnight guys. We'll get Finnick this Friday. Love you," Judy said.

"Love you Judy. Goodnight," the bunnys parents said hanging up the phone.

Nick was in shock at the moment,"Finnick first shocks me that he knows about pregnancy. Then he shocks me by knowing he was good with kits. Then he and Susan get together and he is agreeing to raising a lot with her?"

Judy laughed,"That about sums it up."

"I think I'm going crazy," Nick said.

"I think I'm going crazy too, Nick," Judy said seductively moving closer," In about 3..2..1," the bunny and fox then kissed and made there Night a lot better.

###

That Friday, Nick and Judy drove down to BunnyBurrow to get Finnick. They pulled into the yard and saw Finnick with his bags packed talking to Susan.

"I think they'll make a good couple," Judy said in awe.

"I do too. I just wish I could've seen Ginnick knock out Allen. He deserved it."

"Nick, chill. Now let's pick up your friend."

The two exited the car and walked onto the porch.

"Finnick Frey?" Nick said with authority.

"Yes?"

"You will need to come with us."

"What he hell is wrong with you?" Finnick asked causing Susan to laugh.

"Susan Hopps. Why didn't you tell me about this?" Judy asked.

"Well, I thought it would be a surprise. Also you were working on a case and I didn't want to interrupt that," Susan replied innocently.

"Whatever."

Finnick got up and picked up his bags,"I'll talk to you when I get home," Finnick said to Susan.

"I'll be waiting," the bunny replied with a smile.

"Ok Nick. Let's go," Finnick said walking to the car.

"Bye Susan. I guess we'll catch you later," Nick said.

"Yeah. Bye guys."

The three mammals got into the car and started the engine.

"So. Did you enjoy your stay?" Judy asked with a smile.

"More than you know," Finnick replied

"Well I guess it's back to the city for you," Nick said.

Finnick just laughed shacking his head,"Yeah. I know."

The drive was full of laughs and conversation as the fours mammals went home.

AN-So yeah. I know that I may have made a short spoiler to the story I will write on Finnicks stay at the Hopps house, but not fully. There is still a lot you don't know. Also the case is closed. So happy.

Toodles.


	15. OH NO

Nick stood outside of a nearby store waiting. The fox started getting impatient as he looked at his watch.

"Where is he?"

"You talking about me?" A voice said from behind the fox.

"Hey. It's about time you got here," Nick said.

"Oh please, Nick. I know you would have waited forever if you thought you could get what I had to offer," the mammal said giggling.

"Whatever. So shall we start this?" Nick asked,"My car is in the lot."

"Ok then. Let's do this."

###

Nick returned home late that night. It was almost ten. The fox walked in to see Judy sleeping in the bed. It broke his heart to have to hide something from her. He truly did love her, but she couldn't know what he had done that night and what he would have to do the next night.

The fox curled up to the bunny and started to go to sleep, but a voice startled him.

"Where did you go?" Judy asked.

"I had to finish a report for Bogo. Clawhouser was there," Nick lied.

Nick had never been happier for the lights to be off so Judy couldn't see into his eyes.

"Oh. Well goodnight, Babe," Judy said going back to sleep.

"Goodnight, Carrots," Nick said following her into sleep.

Nick couldn't lie he was excited for tomorrow. Even if it meant lying to his bunny more.

###

"Hey guys!" Ben said as the couple walking into the ZPD that morning.

"Morning, Clawhouser," Judy said,"How have you been?"

"Oh I've been better. There was a lot going on and I was alone most of the night," Clawhouser said.

"I thought Nick was with you?" Judy asked confused.

Clawhouser then stood straight up,"He was here. But he was so wrapped up in the report that it was as if he wasn't here," The fox cheetah explained.

"Oh. Ok," Judy laughed,"Nick can get into his work at times."

"Well I was trying to hurry so I could be with my Carrots," Nick said giving the bunny a kiss.

"Well I'm going to get some coffee. I'll see you in the bull room," Judy said walking away.

When the bunny was gone, Clawhouser fell on his desk,"Nick I don't know how long I can lie for you."

"Just chill out buddy. Now look remember that later today you need to tell me that I have a call. If Judy is to ask you tell her that I'm helping mom. Hopefully I'll be done before she clocks out."

Clawhouser took in a breath and said,"Just tell me this is the last time."

"Ok. I promise this is the last time I'll ask you to lie for me."

"Oh God thank you."

Nick then walked toward the Bull Room and took a seat in the chair he shared with Judy.

"Hey Slick. Where have you been?"

"Oh just talking to Ben. That cheetah has one big mouth," Nick laughed.

Judy laughed with the fox,"Yeah."

Bogo came into the room and gave everyone assignments. Nick and Judy were given desk duty. So the two stayed in their cubicle working on reports and files.

Around the afternoon, Nick was called by Clawhouser.

Nick had told Judy his mom needed him as he grabbed his phone and everything else.

"How am I supposed to get home slick?" Judy said.

Nick handed the bunny the keys to his car and said,"I can take a cab."

"Do you want me to come with you. I mean it may get lonely here without you."

"Carrots, I promise that I'll be home by the time you clock out," Nick said giving Judy a kiss."I love you."

"Love you too slick," Judy said with a fake smile.

Nick walked out of the ZPD and hailed a cab. He was on his way to see someone. And it wasn't his mother.

###

Judy finished putting away files and walked to the front desk to clock out. As she was she noticed Clawhouser.

"Hey, Ben. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I ran out of doughnuts though," the cheetah said.

"If you want I can get you a box," Judy said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I got Nicks car so I'll just drive there and Back."

Clawhouser face lit up,"Thank you Judy."

Judy smiled and left the building for the doughnuts.

The bunny finally arrived to the nearest doughnut shop and exited. After getting what she came for the bunny went outside to see something that shocked her.

Nick.

He was standing by an SUV as if he was waiting for something. Or someone.

It proved to be the second answer when Judy saw a vixen come out of a building with some ideals in her paws. Nick helped her put the stuff van and the two seemed to be talking.

Then Nickwd kissed her cheek and the female entered her vehicle and drove off. Nick was quick to stop a cab and he left too.

Judy was left with an open mouth and-was that a year in her eye?

'Nick would never cheat on me' Judy said to herself.

He mind went back to what she just saw. It wasn't Daisey. It wasn't Clair. Judy didn't know this vixen and obviously Nick didn't want her to know.

Judy drove quickly to the ZPD and went to Clawhouser.

The cheetah was about to grab for the box but Judy held them away from him.

"You get these when you tell me the truth," Judy said,"Was Nick here last Night?"

"Y-Yes," Ben answered.

Judy brought a trash can closer to her and held the box above it,"You have one more chance."

"No. He left after you were gone to see someone. I don't know who."

Judy eyes grew wide as she gave the cheetah his box of doughnuts. However, shockingly, Clawhouser wasn't in the mood for doughnuts as he watched a sad and angry bunny leave the building.

###

Judy sat in the car in front of the apartment and sat there. What was she going to do?

Judy was pissed and upset. Nick was cheating on her. That's what she knew. The past two days, Nick has lied to her.

The bunny went into the apartment and saw that the fox was asleep. Judy couldn't even stand to look at him at the moment. Not after what she had seen. The bunny grabbed a small blanket and slept on the couch that night.

She didn't care anymore. Her heart was broken and the fox was the reason.

###

Nick woke up in the middle of the night to his phone logging up the bedroom. It was a message from Clawhouser.

Ben-

Nick. We gotta problem.

Nick-

What is it Ben?

Ben-

Judy knows that you weren't here last night and I think she knows about tonight.

Nick didn't reply to the cheetah but it was then that he noticed Judy wasn't in the bed with him. He saw her sleeping on the couch and she looked upset. It tore the fox's heart to see his girlfriend like this.


	16. The Truth

AN-WARNING**

There will be a lot happen and some of it, you may not be ready for. Your have been warned.

Nick woke up early the next morning and took a cab to his destination, leaving the keys to the car with Judy. Today was the day Nick had been waiting for. All the days he had been keeping secrets and lying to Judy came to this one day.

Then fox finally reached where he was going and was first met by a vixen. The same vixen Judy had seen the previous night.

"You ready to do this?" The vixen asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Nick answered with a smile.

###

Judy woke up that morning to the alarm in her and Nicks room. Nick? Why did it break her heart so much just to hear his name?

'You should have known better than to trust a fox,' a voice in Judy's head told her, and for some reason Judy didn't want to argue with the voice.

Nick wasn't there when Judy entered the room to turn off the alarm. This shocked her but she didn't think much of it. At least he left the car. She didn't have to walk to work.

Judy sat at the table for a while just waiting for the time to leave. Finally the time came and the bunny walked out of the building.

She wanted answers from Nick. She wanted to know who the vixen was. She wanted to know the truth.

Judy started her drive to the ZPD, and after a few minutes she arrived to the building.

Judy slowly walked inside and left with the biggest shock of her life.

###

"Happy Birthday!"

The yelling came from all directions of the building. Judy's ears went down and her eyes went wide. There were banners, food, and many other things.

"What the hell is going on?" Judy asked looking around. She then saw him. Nick.

And standing beside Nick was the vixen.

"Nick Wilde!" Judy yelled causing the fox to tense up,"You. Me. Private."

Nick had fear come inside him. Something about what the bunny was saying scared the ever loving shit out of him.

The two walked into their cubicle and Nick said,"What's up Carrots?"

"I'm asking you ONE time Wilde. And I swear to God if you fucking lie to me I'll pack my bags as soon as we get home."

Nicks heart stopped. She was serious,"What is it?"

Judy's eyes then began to water,"Are you cheating on me?"

Those words hit Nick like a bus,"No. Judy I would never do that to you."

"Then who was the vixen I saw you with last night. The one who was standing beside you just now."

"Carrots, calm down. That's was Gideon's wife. She's a decorator and I asked her to help me."

"You kissed her."

"I kissed on the cheek as a thank you. Carrots, I love you and only you. You need to believe that," Nick said.

Judy began to cry,"I'm so sorry I doubted you," Judy said giving Nick a hug,"I really am a dumb bunny."

"No your not. You my dumb bunny. Now let's get out there. Everyone wanted to wish you a happy birthday," Nick smiled.

"I must have been working too much to remember," Judy laughed.

The two exited the cubicle after Judy got her composure back and everyone was asking if everything was ok.

The fox and rabbit nodded their heads and the celebration began.

After about two hours, everyone had to get back to work. This also included Nick and Judy.

The two sat in their cubicle working on files and after a while the two were finished with five hours left in the work day.

"So, Carrots, I'm I going to have my fluffy bunny in bed tonight," Nick asked.

"It depends on if this bunny is going to get what she wants out of her fox when we get into the bed," Judy asked seductively.

"Oh I think we can arrange that."

"I can honestly say this is the best birthday ever. And it's all because I get to spend it with you," Judy said to her fox.

"I love you so much, Carrots."

"I love you too, Nick," Judy said.

The two were leaning in for a kiss and there lips had almost connected but they were infuriated by a voice yelling in the lobby,"No. you don't understand I'm innocent, dammit!"

Nicks ears went straight up and his eyes widened.

The fox stood straight up and ran out of the cubicle,"Nick?" Judy called out.

But the fox was already out and he saw who Wolfurd was booking.

It was a red fox. He had many names in Zootopia, but Nick only knew him by one name.

"Dad?"

[OH DAMN]

"Nick? Did you get arrested too?" the fox lagged,"Well that makes me feel better. I think I'd like a cell with him."

"No, Dad. I work here," Nick corrected the fox.

The face Nicks dad gave him was enough to kill a god.

"Your a cop?"

"No. I'm just wearing this uniform for my health," Nick said with a bit of anger,"And guess what else I'm doing? I'm also taking care of mom and Clair. You know the mammals you left when I was six and Clair was four?"

"Nick, you listen here. I did love you and your sister just as much as I loved your mother-"

"Then where the hell were you?!"

Many of the officers stopped what they were doing to look at the two foxes.

"I been doing my own things, Nick."

"Let me take a guess. You wake up in the morning, drink three beers, get some food from a nearby fast food restraunt, go to the bar, stay there drinking till midnight, then go home. Am I right, John? Because that's what you did with us. You got drunk off your ass then you would come home yellin and screaming. You even hit mom. Honestly I think we were all better off without you."

"Nick. I'm your dad."

"No your not. Your the mammal who tore my family apart."

The two looked to eachother for a while. Nick was waiting for his dad to say something like a smartass. And that's what he did.

"I knew you were going to end up like this. Damn why did that bitch of a mother you got get an abortion when I told her to."

McHorn had to grad Nick because he was about to attack his dad. Judy also came to Nicks side,"Nick. Let's go. He isn't worth it."

"Better be careful bunny. Wouldn't want the savage fox to eat you."

Nick turned and walked away from the fox without saying a word.

"Come on John," Wolfurd said pushing the fox to the booking section.

The other officers got back to work.

Nick and Judy were sitting in their cubicle. Nick had sat in silence for a while. Judy wanted nothing more than to help her fox.

"Nick? You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, Carrots," Nick responded.

Judy layed her head on the fox's shoulder.

"If you ask me, I think your the greatest mammal I know. You really were better without him," Judy said causing Nick to show a small smile.

"I was six when it happened, but I still remember it like yesterday. Me and Clair were asleep when we heard the door in our house slam. I got up to see what was going on and it was my dad. He had always came home drunk. Even at six I could tell when things were about to get bad. There were nights when he would come home hitting mom and even me and Clair. Tonight was no different. Dad came in throwing shit and yelling. Mom tried to calm him down and he hit her. I ran to moms side and he hit me across the room. The neighbors must have heard what was going on because the police were called. They came and took him to jail. That was the last time I had seen him. Until today."

Judy listened closely to the story and felt so bad for him.

"Nick, it's ok. He can't hurt you guys anymore. Your a cop and Clair is a crazy fox. I think your mom is protected."

What Judy said made Nick laugh,"You right, Carrots. It's just that. He got to me when he said that about mom. It brought back all those memories I wanted to forget and I lost it."

"Hey now fox. You better cheer up right now."

Nick looked to the bunny and smiled,"Your right. It's still your birthday and I'm going to be happy," Nick said giving his bunny a kiss.

###

"Well, Ben, were going home," Judy said waving to the cheetah.

"Ok. Bye guys."

The fox and bunny walked out of the ZPD and saw something shocked the couple. Nicks car was gone.

"This day just keeps getting better," Nick said as he walked back into the ZPD.

"Clawhouser. We got a problem," Nick said.

"What?"

"My car is gone. Do we have cameras in the parking lot?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. The room is that way. Right by the chiefs office," the cheetah responded.

"Thanks."

Nick then walked toward the room and entered it seeing a room full of survalance TVs.

"Let's see," Nick said skipping through time on the TV pointing toward the lot keeping an eye on his car.

What he saw made his eyes widen.

His dad took the car.

Nick pulled out his phone and called his mom,"Hello?" a voice said. It was his mom.

"Mom, is the car still in Dads name?"

Daisy was quiet for a second then said,"yeah. Why?"

"No reason. Thanks," Nick said before hanging up the phone.

Nick then threw his keys and said,"Dammit."

The fox left the room and saw Judy talking to Clawhouser.

"What did you find out, Slick?" Judy asked when she saw the fox.

"Dad took the car! What was he in here for?"

Clawhouser looked at the file Wolfurd filled out and said,"They found him fighting in a bar."

Nick shook his head and said,"Looks like we're taking a cab, Carrots," Nick said.

"Nick he stole your car. We gotta do something."

"No, Carrots. It's his car."

Judy had the same reaction Nick did.

"Wait. Nick, my spare Gun and Taser was in the car."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Nick said,"I swear my dad magically pops out of no where and he's already causing problems."

"You guys can take the cop car home," Ben said.

"I know Ben. I think we'll do that," Judy said.

The two took the cop car and Judy thought they would be going to their apartment, but Nick took a different turn.

"Where are you going?"

"To get our stuff," Nick said pulling into a bar. Sure enough there was the car.

Nick hopped out and went into the car. He grabbed everything they had left in it and was walking to the police car. He was stopped by his dad who was walking out.

"What the hell are you doing?" John yelled.

"More like what the hell are YOU doing. Taking the car? You do realize me and Judy have to get home?"

"Judy?" John then noticed the bunny sitting in the car,"Guess I was too late when I said that you were going to be eating her. However, the way I said it was wrong."

Nick had to walk back to the car before he hit the fox. However, John wasn't done talking.

"You know. Maybe me and your mom can make up. She'll take me back."

"No she won't, John," Nick said.

"Why don't you call me dad, son?" The fox asked.

"Because you aren't my dad," Nick said getting in the car.

Nick started the drive for their apartment and stopped when they reached their destination.

The two entered their home and Nick sat on the couch.

"Damn. What a day," Nick said.

"Don't let you dad ruin today, Nick," Judy said holding him.

"I didn't, Carrots. I was with you, so it's still a good day," Nick said with a smile,"So. What about that bedroom idea?" Nick said giving the bunny a kiss.

"This is the couch, Nick."

"Who gives a damn," Nick said as the two started to make out.

###

"Dang, mom. How are you so good at this game?" Clair said as she lost the fourth time in sorry.

"Dear, you cannot beat the mom-boss," Daisy laughed.

The two were about to start their next game when there came a knock at the door.

Clair got up and opened the door.

"Hey Cla-"

The vixen slammed the door shut with a shocked look on her face.

"Who is it?" Daisy asked walking toward the door.

"Dad," Clair whispered causing her mom to go wide eyed.

"What?" Daisy said looking out the window to see the fox at their door.

"Are you going to let me in?" John said through the door.

"No!" Clair yelled.

"Clair, let me talk to him," her mom said.

"No. He isn't coming in here."

"Listen to your mother, Clair," the fox said.

Clair had a look of hatred as she moved to the side slightly,"If he tried anything I swear I'll shoot him," Clair said.

Daisy opened the door to reveal John.

"Hey, darlin."

"Don't call me that. What do you want?"

"Oh. Your not going to let you husband in?"

Daisy then looked to see the car.

"How did you get that car?"

"Well, I saw our son today. Figured the car was still in my name."

"How did he and Judy get home?"

"They're cops. Let them figure it out."

"You haven't changed a bit," Daisy said shaking her head.

"Watch what you say," John said with anger.

"Your drunk. I want you to leave."

"No. I came all the way to Zootopia to see you."

"Well you saw us. Now leave," the vixen was about to shit the door but it was held open by John who pushed it all the way open and walked in,"Get the hell out!"

"Make me," John said. He then saw Clair with a gun pointed at him.

"I suggest you leave now!"

John look to his daughter with anger and said,"Put down the fucking gun."

When Clair refused John ran toward her and Clair pulled the trigger.

AN-Damn this was a long chapter, but I really got into it. I had some fun writing this story. A lot happened. Probably too much happened. However, I hope your ready for the next chapter. It will be really crazy.

Toodles


	17. Innocent?

AN-WARNING**

You will get pissed

Nick and Judy were alseep on the bed after there moment of 'fun' late that night. It was almost one in the morning when Nicks phone started ringing.

Nick got up to answer it and saw it was the ZPDs number

Nick answered the phone and said,"Yeah?"

"Hey, Nick. I got a problem," a voice said on the other end of the line causing Nick to sit straight up.

"Clair?"

"How. Your getting smarter everyday. Look I can't say anything right now but I need you to get down here to help me out."

Nick hung up the phone and got up to get dressed causing Judy to wake up,"What going on, Slick?"

"Claire in Jail," Nick said.

Judy got up with him,"Hold on."

The two got dressed in uniform and ran toward the car.

###

"I was wondering when you would get here," Clawhouser said looking toward Nick.

"What happened?"

"Look, Nick. I'm going to tell you right now I don't believe it. However, this is what happened. The report said that your dad had went to your moms house and asked for a place to stay. Your mom agreed to let him stay the night, but when he walked in, Clair shot him. John is in the hospital, your mom is in the hallway over there, and Clair in on a jail cell."

Nick face went flat,"You don't believe that story do you?"

"I don't know. This report came from John, the neighbors, and Clair was not being reasonable when the cops showed up. Your mom tried to tell the cops what happened, but it was Malone who was on the scene so you can't really trust for I'm to listen too well."

Nick walked didn't say anything but walked to the chiefs office.

"Wilde? What are you doing in here?"

Nick wasn't taking the chiefs talk right now. He was mad,"Chief. I want to know why the hell my sister is in jail?"

"She shot a mammal."

"Do you know the full story?"

"Wilde, I read the report. I know what happened. Now listen, I want you to let me do my job. I know it's your sister but she is now a suspect in an attempted murder in the first degree."

Nick didn't think when he punched the wall,"Chief I'm getting on this case."

"No your not Wilde. We have rules and you will abide by them. We have witnesses and and others who say your sister shot him for no reason," Bogo answered.

"Innocent until proven guilty Chief. That goes for my sister too," Nick said walking out of the office toward his mother who was sitting on a bench talking to Judy.

"Nick," Daisy said hugging her son.

"Hey mom. What happened?"

"I tried to tell the officer on the scene but he wouldn't let me speak."

"Well, Malone isn't here and he's an asshole. I want you to talk to me."

Daisy went on to tell Nick the story of John going to the house and trying to get in. She then told him about him Clair shooting him when he ran for her.

"Why did Clair have the gun in the first place?" Nick asked.

"Because she knows how your father is, Nick. She was staying alert."

Nick wrote down the information and was stopped by the chief,"WILDE! What are you doing?!"

"Listening to both sides of the story Chief."

"This is t your case, Wilde. I told you that."

"Then who's is it?"

"Malone's."

Nick almost laughed,"To hell with that. He will NOT be working this case. He wouldn't even listen to my moms side of the story."

"Don't tell me how to do my job, Wilde."

"You don't even know how to do you job!"

The chief and Nick was mad as hell.

"Nick. Calm down," Judy said to the fox.

"I would like to see my sister," Nick said.

"I can't allow you to see her Wilde," Bogo said more calmly than he was earlier, but still had his stern voice.

"As long as I have this badge on I believe I can," Nick said walking toward Clawhouser.

"Hopps, I would advise you leave the witness alone if you don't want to be in the same boat as Wilde."

"Sir, this is my mother-in-law. I'm here to comfort her. That's not against the law," Judy said looking at the buffalo.

The chief growled and walked to his office.

"Judy, I don't want you and Nick to get in trouble."

"An I don't want Clair in here for no reason. My and Nick will take care of it."

Daisy and Judy hugged eachother and stayed there for the next few minutes.

###

Nick walked to an interrogation room where they were holding Clair. The vixen saw her brother walk in and smiled,"Come to bail me out?"

"I'm afraid I can't. No one is listening to mom and the chief is being an asshole to me."

"Well ain't that a bitch," Clair said,"What are they going to do?"

Nick looked down,"I don't know yet. Just don't do anything irrational like you did when the cops showed up to the house."

"Well that officer wouldn't let me or mom speak!"

"Malone is an asshole. And I'm afraid he's in charge of the case. But your not going to jail. I'll make sure of that," Nick said.

Clair nodded her head and the two hugged eachother.

"I know we give eachother a lot of shit, but I do love you," Clair said as he cried in her brothers arms.

"I love you too," Nick said,"Just hang tight and you'll be alright. Trust me."

Nick left the room and was met by Malone.

"Why are you talking to my suspect, fox?" the panther asked.

"She is not a suspect. She's a victim. You need to get you head out your ass and start listening to them," Nick said.

"Well, Fox. This is my case. I'll do what I want. Until your the boss that is how it's going to stay,"Malone then walked passed Nick and walking into the interrogation room to talk to Clair.

###

Nick walked back to his mother and saw that she looked stressed.

"What's wrong mom?"

"Malone said hay if this all goes down the way he knows it will, them at you mom can be arrested for not stopping Clair for shooting him,"Judy answered.

"What?!"

It was then that Nick mom spoke,"Nick. Why won't he listen to me?"

Nick shook his head and walked to the chiefs office,"Look here buffalo butt, you got two options. Either you let me on the case or someone besides Malone. I'll be DAMNED if I sit here and see them go to jail!"

"Wilde, get the fuck out!" The chief yelled.

"No! That is my mom and that is my sister. Malone isn't listening to their sides of the story and has already marked them as guilty!"

"Maybe she is guilty!"

"No she's not! My sister would never shoot anyone for no reason!"

The chief looked at the fox and said,"Wilde, you have five second to get out!"

Nick didn't say anything but sat down,"You gotta timer?"

"I am tired of you attitude, Wilde. This isn't your case. This isn't your place."

"I'm an officer of the law. It is my job to serve and protect. That's what I'm going to do. You really don't know how to do your job?!"

The chief stood up and yelled,"That's it, Wilde! Your finished! You are suspended until said otherwise! Now get out before I arrest you for interfering with a case!"

Nick had fire in his eyes as he slammed the door shit walking out.

Judy saw Nicks expression and followed him to the car,"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to jail before my sister does," Nick said,"Im going to the hospital. You please stay with mom."

"Ok. Just be careful," Judy said giving the fox a kiss.

###

"..and I came in with the permission of Daisy. That was when Clair shot me out of no where. Those two will do anything in their power to save eachother, officer and I don't think shooting an innocent is something to be taken lightly."

"Is that really the story your spreading?" Nick said leaning in the door.

"Wilde. I'm taking care of this," the officer by John said. It was McHorn.

"Carl, let me speak with you please," Nick said.

The rhino stepped out of the room with Nick and said,"What?"

"Please tell me your also on this case?"

"I am Nick. I'm doing my best."

"Well, while your here talking to him, Malone is at the ZPD saying my sister is guilty. He won't listen to her side of my moms side. Please. Will you listen to them?"

"Nick, I'll talk to them, but you can't be here. You can get fired for this."

"Too late. The chief suspended me."

McHorn put his head down and shook it,"Wilde, sometime I wonder how you got here," the rhino laughed.

"Look, my sister is innocent. You can't let her go to jail."

"I'll do what I can to get the truth. Just sit tight ok."

Nick nodded his head and walked out of the hospital.

McHorn walked into the room again and John said,"I'll have you know, Nick pointed a gun at me earlier tonight. I was walking out of a bar and he was grabbing stuff out of my car. I went out there to see what the hell he was doing and he started yelling me. He had a gun in his hand and a taser in a pile of the stuff her took."

McHorn heard what the Fox and said,"Do you have proof of this?"

"Just check the survalance in the bars parking lot."

McHorn hated to do it, but he wrote down the information and called Clawhouser about it.

###

Nick was in the Police Station with his mother and Judy talking to them when they were encountered by officer Wolfurd.

"Nick," Wolfurd said with a heavy breath.

"What's up?"

"Look. I'm so sorry. I just want you to know your a really good friend of mine and what I'm about to do, I hope, won't change that."

"What are you talking about?" Nick said.

"Please get up, Wilde. You under arrest."

"WHAT?!" Nick and Judy both said.

"We have survalance footage of you breaking into Johns car and taking stuff out of it. You also had a gun in your hand when he encounter you."

Nicks face was a deadpan,"Your joking?"

"I wish I was. Please get up, Nick. Don't make it harder than it already is."

Nick got up and put his hands behind his back.

"You know your right, Nick? I mean being a cop and all-"

"Yeah. I know."

"Wolfurd. You need to hear Nicks side," Judy said.

"Don't worry I will, Judy," Carl said,"But till them I'm going to have to do this."

"Can I please hug her first?" Nick asked.

"Yes you can," Wolfurd said.

Nick and Judy hugged and kissed before Nick was put in cuffs.

"I love you, Carrots. I'll be out soon," Nick said.

Judy watched as Nick was taken away. was in shock of what just happened and couldn't speak through the tears.

"Damn you, John," was all she could say.

AN-Holy hell. That's was fucking crazy. What a dick John. THATS WHY YOU GET NO AWESOME INTRO. Let's see what happens with this whole mess. Next Time.

Toodles


	18. Damn

AN-The title says it all? ﾟﾑﾆ

Nick sat in a cell waiting for Wolfurd to get him for questioning. Luckily enough, Nick was put on the same cell as Clair.

When the fox entered the cell he heard her say,"So. What you in for?"

Nick looked at her and said,"You always wanted to say that haven't you?"

"You bet you ass I did," the vixen said with a laugh.

"Well, I decided that you shouldn't be lonely in here," Nick winked.

"Well thanks for making this experience worse."

Nick and Clair laughed. Then it got serious again.

"I swear he comes back to Zootopia one day and this happens," Clair said.

"I was thinking the same thing. Don't worry to much though. I know the second officer on your case and he'll listen to you and mom."

Clair nodded her head. Finally good news.

"Wilde," said a voice from the outside of the cell.

Both foxes stood up.

"I was referring to, Nick," the officer said.

"Marks? Has McHorn returned yet from the hospital?"

"Wilde, I can't tell you. Just come on. Wolfurd is waiting for you."

Nick nodded his head and walked to the interrogation room.

The fox entered the room where he saw his fellow officer.

"Hey. Did you miss me?" Nick said.

"Still a smartass, huh?"

"Always," Nick replied.

"Ok, Nick. I'm a man of fairness, so please tell me your side of the story," Wolfurd said taking out a notepad.

Nick told him about how John took the car he and Judy drove. It was in his dads name but left in his moms possession when he left sense their marriage was not officially ended the car was still partly belonging to her. Nick went on to tell him that he went to the car to grab his and Judy's belongings which consisted of Judy's gun and taser.

"Nick, let me tell you this is a whole different story than what I got."

"But mine is the truth," Nick said,"I'll take any lie detector test you have. I'm innocent."

"What about your sister? Is she innocent?"

"She's innocent. Do I think she shot him? Yes. Did she do it for no reason? No."

"Well, this case and your sisters case is now connected Nick. However, I'll question Judy and if your stories match you'll be let go. Till then I'm bringing you back to the cell."

Nick nodded his head,"Thanks."

"Your my friend, Nick. And I'll do anything to help you."

Nick was taken back to the cell with Clair and sat down.

"How did it go?"

"Pretty well."

###

Bogo sat in his office and was reading though the report on Nicks arrest.

Nick was a pain in the buffalo ass but he thought of him as a good officer. When he suspended him it wasn't to ruin his job it was to protect him from getting fired.

The chief sighed as he read the report. Nick wouldn't do anything like this and he knew it. It was then that the chief started to question whether or not John Wilde should be believed.

"Chief?"

The chief looked up to see Judy.

"Hopps. Don't come in here yelling."

"Bogo. I can assure you that I won't. I'm not an idiot like Nick," the bunny laughed.

"Then why are you here?"

"Chief. Please look at the evidence more. You know Nick wouldn't do anything like what John said he did."

"I've already come to this conclusion, Hopps. And I'm going to talk to Malone about hearing Wildes sister and mothers side of their story. However, how can we be so sure that Nicks dad is as mean as y'all say. And that he would do something like this?"

Judy thought for a second then it hit her,"Chief. John Wilde was brought here yesterday afternoon for fighting in a bar. While he was here Nick and He exchanged words. John said some things that could have been a threat to his mother. He also said something about going to Nicks moms house when he was getting our stuff out of that car."

Bogo wrote down the information and said,"How many officers heard this?"

"All who were in the lobby at the time John was taken in."

Bogo wrote this down also and called Clawhouser in.

"Your dismissed Hopps. Thank you for being reasonable unlike that fox of yours."

"Yessir," Judy said walking out.

Judy walked back to the bench with Nicks mom and the two sat for a while. Then Wolfurd came,"Judy. May I ask you some questions?"

"Sure," the bunny responded.

"Please tell me what happened last night when you and Nick clocked out."

Judy took a breath and said,"We went outside to see that the car Nick drove was missing..."

###

"..and then the baker says to the banker,'where is my dough?'"

Nick and Clair were in cell telling jokes and talking. Nick and Clair hadn't had this much fun in years.

"Nick," Wolfurd said coming into view of the cell,"Your good to go."

Nick took a sigh of relief and stood up,"Thank you, Carl. What about Clair's case. How is that going?"

"Well, after learning that John lied about what happened at the bar, the chief decided to take further investigation on their story. McHorn is questioning your mother as we speak."

"And Malone?"

"He's with your dad."

"Finally, these people are using there heads," Clair said.

"Too bad you don't have one," Nick said walking from the cell.

"I love you too, big brother," Clair said sarcastically.

###

Nick and Judy sat with Clawhouser as they waited for Daisy to return from questioning. As they were sitting Bogos voice came on Clawhousers radio.

"Clawhouser, send Wilde in here."

The cheetah looked to Nick,"You heard it yourself, Nick."

Nick nodded his head with a breath and walked toward the chiefs office,"Be calm," Judy suggested to the fox who gave her a thumbs up.

Nick walked into the chiefs office and sat down.

"Yessir?"

"Wilde. I want to apologize for my actions earlier. I understand you wanted justice to be served for your sister. That is why I want to give you and assignment," The chief said with a grin.

"What's that?"

"Wilde, you are no longer suspended. And due to this a need you to arrest a mammal."

"Who would that be?"

"John Wilde. He has a warrant for many things in his past. And last night he broke into a house and tried to attack the owner of the home where she was forced to defend herself with a gun."

Nick smiled,"Your serious?"

"Evidence just came in Wilde. Clair will have to stay the night for using shooting him but she'll be let go sense it was self defense."

"Yessir. I'll take care of the arrest. Me and my Partner will get to it now," Nick said standing up and walking out of the office.

###

"Well sir, you are free to go. Your very luck that the bullet didn't hit any serious areas."

"I know," the fox laughed.

John stood to walk out, but then saw his son and Judy walking toward him.

"Already out of jail? This town must be crazy," the fox laughed.

Nick didn't say anything but put on a smile and pulled out a piece of paper,"John Wilde. We have a warrant for your arrest. Please do not fight or we WILL use force."

John looked at his son with shock,"Your shitting me?"

Nick went behind him,"Put your hands behind your back."

The fox looked around punched Nick in the face before attempting to run. However, he was stopped by Judy's taser.

"Put your hands up!" She yelled.

The fox refused and Judy jolted him with the taser again. This time he complied.

Judy put the cuffs on him and said,"No one touches my fox."

Nick got up and rubbed his jaw,"Thanks, Carrots."

The two then got John to the car, and started their drive for the ZPD.

###

Nick ad Judy put John into booking and brought his mom to their apartment so she wouldn't be alone.

"What about Clair?" Daisy asked.

"She's going to stay for the night mom. We'll pick her up tomorrow," Nick said.

"Ok," was all the vixen said before the three walked to the car Nicks mom drove to the station.

The mammals finally made it to the apartment. They were schooled to see that is was already 5:00 pm.

"Damn. Time flies huh?" Nick said.

"Yeah. Well I'm tired, Nick. Do you two have somewhere for me to sleep?"

"Yeah mom. The guest room is that way. I think me and Carrots need some sleep too."

The three parted ways to their rooms and fell into deep sleeps.

###

Nick and Judy slept all night and didn't wake up till it was time to get ready for work.

Nick rose and so did Judy. Daisy was still asleep so they let her sleep. After getting ready the couple took a cab to the ZPD and upon entering saw Clair talking to a couple of officers. They all seemed to be laughing and Nick and Judy went to see the vixen.

"Clair, most of these guys are married so don't try anything," Nick joked.

"Oh I don't think this one is," Clair said motioning toward Wolfurd who had wide eyes.

Everyone laughed again.

"So where is mom?"

"She's at our apartment. Her car is there too if you want to take her home," Nick answered.

"Ok. Will do," Clair said,"See you guys around," Clair said to the officers who waved.

"Are you sure your related?" Clawhouser whispered.

"Yes Ben. We are."

AN-This the end of John...for now. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. I really did. Next chapter will be coming soon don't worry. However till then you'll have to be patient.

Toodles


	19. O M GOODNESS

AN-LOVE!

Enjoy.

Nick was shaking, trembling, as he felt at the small box he held in his pocket.

Tonight was the night he would finally do it. He was going to ask the love of his life to marry him. The two were going to the holiday part at the ZPD and Nick knew it was the perfect moment. He had already written down everything he was going to say.

He was sitting on the couch waiting for Judy to come out of the bathroom.

"You ready yet, Carrots?" Nick asked.

"Just give me a minute," Judy called.

"Females," Nick whispered to himself with a smile.

Finally Judy came out. Nick made the mistake of looking at her. Now he couldn't look away. He was in a trace at her beauty.

To say we looked amazing was an understatement. In fact there wasn't a word to describe how she looked.

"Hello? Earth to Nick!" Judy said waving her hand in front of him.

Nick was taken out of his trance,"You look..god I can't put it into words."

Judy blushed at the complement.

"You look good too, Nick."

"Yeah, but your going to be the star of the show tonight. I'll have to fight all the males off of you."

"Ok, Nick. Let's go," Judy giggled.

The two finally exited the apartment, Nick treating her like the queen she was.

###

"Hey you two," Clawhouser said as the two entered the building.

"Hey Ben. How's it going?"

"Amazing. This party is Lit!"

"I bet it is,"Nick said looking around.

The building consisted of the officers they worked with and their families. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Nick felt himself getting more nervous by the second.

"I'll get us some drinks, Carrots," Nick said walking away.

"Hurry back," Judy called before the fox was out of earshot.

Nick gave her a thumbs up to show that he hears her.

The fox made it to the table and leaned on it. Taking a deep breath.

"You ok, Wilde?" The Chief said when he saw the fox.

"I'm fine Chief."

"You look like you have something important on your mind."

"That's because I do," Nick confessed. He then pulled out the box and showed it to the buffalo.

"Oh," The Chief said now understanding.

"Yeah. Chief, were you nervous when you proposed to your wife?"

"Everyone is. But trust me it's all worth it when they say yes."

"What if she yes No."

"What's the worst that can happen?" The Chief said.

Nick nodded his head. Bogo was right. Judy wouldn't leave him for asking her to marry her.

"Thanks chief," Nick said taking the drinks and walking toward Judy and Clawhouser.

"What took so long?" Judy asked as Nick handed her the drink.

"I was talking to Bogo."

"About?"

"Trust me it was nothing."

Judy, Nick, and Clawhouser had conversation and were laughing till the chief went to the stage.

"Hello everyone. I would like to thank you all for joining us on this special occasion where we may all get together. I see all the officers who take my shit for years and still handle it. Except for Wilde who seems to always give me a hard time."

"Sometimes, I think you need it," Nick called out.

"Speaking of Wilde. Before we start our little shindig he has something wants to say."

Nicks eyes went wide.

He was nervous. He could probably hear his heart from a mile away. Finally, Nick got the nerve to walk up to the stage.

"Hey everyone. I can't lie, I'm nervous. I look around and I see these expecting faces that I don't want to let down so I guess I can't get out of this. As most of you know, me and Officer Hopps have been dating for a long time now. And in order for me to go on I need her to come up here with me."

Judy was confused as to what was happening started to walked toward the stage with Nick.

The fox took another shaky breath before reaching in his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper.

"Judy, for the longest time I was alone. I had no one and didn't think I did need anyone. Then out of no where you came into my life and changed all of that. I now see that I could never get by without you. We've been dating for a while and I still find myself falling more in love with you everyday. I never thought I could be happier than what you have made me, but I was wrong. There is one way you could make me happier," Nick then took out the box and got down on his knee,"Judith Hopps. Will you please do me the homer of being your husband and marry me?"

Judy thought she was crying out a river. Her heart was melting and she was trying to calm down so she could give Nick her answer. She saw was impossible so choked out the word,"Yes."

She grabbed Nicks neck and held him tight.

"I'll gladly marry you."

Everyone in the room clapped and cheered as the two connected their lips.

###

"Judy Wilde. I love the sound of it," Clawhouser said as the three sat at a table, Judy still trying to calm her happy thoughts.

"I thought it did too," Nick said bringing the bunny into his arms.

"I don't think I could be happier," Judy said.

"What about kids?" Clawhouser blurted out.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I mean, is it possible for you two to have kits if you decided to?"

Nick and Judy looked to eachother,"We don't know. I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there," Nick said.

The rest of the party gave Judy and Nick the time of their life. Finally it was time for them to go home. Judy called her family as soon as they were home to tell them the news. They were happy for Judy and Stu gave Nick a speech on how he better treat his daughter right. Nick nodded his head, afraid of what the bunny would do to him if he was to slip up.

This was one of the greatest moments of their lives, and what Judy gave Nick as a tears that night in their bedroom made it even better.

AN-Hey guys. Just wanted to prove to tell that I wasn't dead yet. I felt myself cry in this chapter and I loved it. Nick and Judy are getting married.

Toodles


	20. The Return Of Luke

AN-I told you Luke would return.

WARNING! Badass Nick will appear?

"So, how are things with you and Susan?" Nick asked taking a dip of the beer he ordered from the bar.

"Things have been going well. I try to see her every other day," Finnick answered.

"Yeah. She was going to be Judy's maid of honor at the wedding."

Finnicks eyes went wide as he stared at Nick,"You didn't just bring me out here to drink did you?"

"No. Fin, I want you to be my best man."

The small fox did something Nick didn't expect. He smiled.

"You bet your ass I will."

Nick and Finnick shook hands with smiles.

"Where is the wedding going to be?" Finnick asked.

"We are going to have it at Judy's parents house. They got plenty of room for it."

Finnick nodded his head,"Nice choice."

"So what Judy doing?" Finnick asked.

"Oh, she was hanging out with Monica from work."

###

Judy sat at a booth with a female Wolf she knew very well. The two were talking about the wedding, work, and other topics that women talk about.

"So, have you and Nick had a talk about the bachelor/bachelorette party?"

Judy looked to the wolf,"No. in fact I haven't thought about it."

"May want to set up ground rules. You never know what could happen."

Judy shook her head,"Nick would never do anything like that."

"Oh trust me I believe you. Nick isn't that kind of mammal, but there are some who are too persistent."

"Trust me I'll keep that in mind," Judy laughed.

"Judy?" A voice sat from the other side of the diner.

Judy looked to see who it was,"Luke?"

"You remembered me."

"Well, you were trying to hit on me at BunyBurrow."

"There's a problem with that?"

Judy was fast to put the ring in his face,"I believe it just might be."

Likes eyes went wide,"Oh wow. I am so sorry. I had no idea. Can I make it up to you?"

"Trust me it's fine. It was an honest mistake."

"Yeah, but let me at least buy you a round of drink."

Before Judy could argue back Like yelled,"Marcus can we get a round of drinks over here?"

Judy shook her head and Monica joined her.

"So what do you do?" Luke asked.

Judy put a smile on her face as she answered,"I'm a cop."

"Oh. That's pretty hot."

"Excuse me?" Monica said.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Luke said.

"Sure you didn't," The wolf growled.

"Is she a cop too?" Like whispered to Judy trying to be funny.

"Yes she is."

"Well, this is kind of scary."

"You should be terrified,"Judy replied.

"So who's the lucky mammal," Like asked.

'This guy is fucking crazy,' Judy thought to herself.

"He's a vicious fox who keeps a gun with him all the time."

Luke's eyes went wide,"So your a predator type?"

"I guess I am," Judy answered.

"Have you ever thought about what it would be like to be with one of your own kind?"

Judy shot him an annoyed glance,"I don't have to worry about that because I love Nick."

"Love fades baby."

Judy got up and Monica did too. They had become tired of this mammal.

"What did I say," the bunny asked.

###

Judy sat on her couch watching tv. Monica had went home and she was still waiting for Nick to arrive.

A knock came to the door and Judy's ears went up. It was 11:00. Who would be coming at this hour. She knew it wasn't Nick because he lived there. He had a key.

Judy walked to the door and looked into the peep hole.

Luke!?

Judy opened the door fast,"What the hell do you want? How did you find my house?"

"Is your fox here?"

"No, but he'll be here any second," Judy said.

"Maybe a second is all I need," Like said before pushing himself through the door.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"I'm lonely and need someone to talk to."

"Well, find someone else, dumbass. This is my Home and if you don't leave I will arrest you!"

Luke looked at the bunny and had a smile,"You wanna cuff me baby?"

"GET OUT!"

"Oh, you mad sweet cheeks?"

"Hell yes I am. Who are you?"

"I'm just a bunny looking for a chance."

"Well get that chance from a bunny who isn't taken, creep!"

"Who's going to stop me?"

Lukes blood ran cold when he heard a voice behind him say,"I will."

The bunny turned around to see a red fox looking at him.

"You must be Nick," the bunny said.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Nick asked.

"A grade A stalker and creep," Judy explained.

"Hmm. Well let me explain something to you," Nick said grabbing the bunny by the neck and holding him onto the wall,"That bunny is MY wife and you are not welcomed here. So I suggest you get out before I do something I will not regret," Nick said throwing Luke to the floor.

"You son of a-"

"GET OUT!" Nick cut him off.

Luke left the apartment quickly.

"Who was that?" Nick asked.

"I don't really know. He started hitting on me in BunnyBurrow and then me and Monica were interrupted by him at the diner. Then I come home waiting for you and he just barged in."

Nick brought the bunny into his arms. I saw the door open and you were screaming. I thought.."

Nick couldn't continue speaking as he held the bunny tighter.

"Nick, you know that no one can hold me down. Especially a dumb bunny."

Nick smiled as he rub his face to hers.

"I love you," Nick said.

"Are you drunk?" Judy asked.

"Drunk on Love...and maybe alcohols."

"Of course," Judy laughed,"Maybe I can take advantage of this."

Nick was confused but Judy then kissed him passionately and Nick took the next steps.

AN-Yeah. That was something. Luke must have some fucked up brain issues. Also, NO ONE MESSES WOTH THE FOXS BUNNY! That's our lesson for tonight. Can't wait for the next chapter y'all.

Toodles


	21. Wedding Week

AN-Hope you enjoy it. Not much lrft for me to say.

The day had promised happiness for Nick and Judy. They had packed the car for the weekend they would stay at Judy's parents house for the wedding.

Other mammals who were invited would not be able to make the long drive till early Sunday, the day of the wedding.

"Carrots, as much as I love you, I will not be seen driving a minivan."

"And just why is that?"

"Because it's a minivan. There is only two of us."

"But they are good on gas, convenient, and good to have," Judy argued.

"Ok how's this? You can have the minivan and I'll find me a nice car."

"Ok then, Slick. Trust me you'll love the minivan once we get it."

"Well, till then let's get the police car packed up."

The two pack the car full of everything they would need for the weekend and drove toward their destination. Aka BunnyBurrow.

###

"Judy's here!" Susan yelled as she saw the police cruiser pull into their driveway. Nick was left to a shock when he almost ran into Finnicks van.

"DUDE, Watch the van!"

"You didn't tell me you would be here," Nick yelled from the car.

Finally Nick parked his car and the two exited.

"Can't say I'm too surprised to see you here," Nick said to his small(SMALL) friend.

"Well, I'm the best man at your wedding."

"Of course that's why your hear," Nick said wiggling his eyebrows.

This resulted in Finnick punching Nick in the arm.

"I hope everyone got here safely," Bonnie said as she finally made it to the scene.

"We're in one piece mom," Judy said giving her mother a hug.

"Well, your father and Terry are in the back doing some work for the big day," Bonnie happily said.

"Perhaps I shall join him," Nick said.

"Not to fast Slick," Judy said,"You getting these bags first."

"I was SO close," Nick cried.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you get some help. Lord knows your lazier than a cat."

###

"Hey, Nick," Terry welcomed as he saw the fox walk toward them.

"Hey guys. Bonnie said you'd be back here."

"Yeah. Just trying to get this stuff ready," Stu explained.

"Well, I'd be happy to help."

"Sorry but No. We got it handled and you should enjoy your last days of freedom," Terry said.

"Stu?" Nick said looking for a serious answer.

"Maybe you can drive to the the church and pick up some chairs," Stu suggested. Nick nodded his head.

"Can I use the truck?"

Stu tossed the fox his keys and Nick started his walk to the old truck.

###

As Nick would have guessed, the with chairs that was lent to him by an old sheep who owned the largtruck was pilede church.

"Will you be needing any help, Officer?" The sheep asked kindly.

"No sir. I think I can get it."

After getting everything on the truck Nick got into the cab and went to crank the truck. However, the keys fell out of his hands.

Nick groaned as he went down to find them, but the keys had seemed to have vanished.

The fox dig his hands under the seat in attempt to find the keys but came back empty.

Except for a picture which Nick had found. The picture was of Judy and her father. Niclsmiled at the picture. Judy and he looked happy. Under the picture was words that said 'daddy's girl.'

Nick then started to think about his own children. What kind of parents would he be. Nick knew he would do everything in his power to be the best dad he could, unlike his own dad.

Deep in his mind Nick had always wanted kits. However, he didn't know if it would be possible for him and Judy to have kits unless they adopt.

Nick loved Judy more than everything. If he and she have to adopt to have kits then so be it. Nick would be just as happy. The fox decided to save the thoughts for when he and Judy crossed that bridge.

Finally, Nick made it back to the house and Terry helped him unload the truck. Meanwhile, Judy was sitting with her sister and mom in the living room. The three of them just catching up on old times.

"And he proposed right there on the stage," Judy said with a smile.

"That is so beautiful," Bonnie said with her paw on her heart.

"Mom, are you crying?" Susan pointed out.

"I'm just sp happy for Judy. I always knew she would find the right male. Even if he wasn't a rabbit."

"Thank you so much mom."

Suddenly a loud bang was heard from the room upstairs. The three ran up to be shocked with a sight for the God's.

Finnick was wrapped in wore and hung on the ceiling.

"What in heavens are you doing?" Susan said laughing as Judy pulled out her pocket knife and started cutting him down.

"Your dad asked my to wire up the plugs in this room. Maybe I should have told him I knew nothing about wiring."

"You own a garage. How do you not know about wiring?" Bonnie asked.

Before the fox could answer, Judy cut him down and Finnick fell. Hard.

"Ow!" The fox yelled.

After seeing that he was ok, the three females started laughing.

###

The day had brought a lot of laughs to the mammal. At the end of the day, however, they all joined together at the dinner table.

"So Finnick was wrapped up in wire and hang g on the ceilng?" Nick asked laughing his heart out.

"It's not that fun Nick."

"To hell it aint," Terry said.

The mammals enjoyed the meal provided to them by Bonnie and Judy. Though, at the end of it they all departed once more for the remainder of the night.

Nick and Judy were laying In their bed just talking about whatever came into their minds.

"Look my dad may be a little strict but that's because he's a good dad. He raises his kids right. And sometimes that means being strict."

Nick agreed with what Judy said and his eres went down,"Judy I didn't grow up with a dad. I never had the chance to learn what a dad did or how they are supposed to raise their kids."

Judy was cofused a out what Nick was talking aout,"What are you getting at Nick?"

"Do you think I would be a good dad?"

The question took Judy by much surprise,"Of course I do. Nick you are an amazing mammal and if you show our future kits the same love you show me, then there is no doubt in my mind that you'll be a good dad."

"So you do want kits?"

"Of course I do. And I can't imagine raising them with another mammal."

Nick smiled at this and held his bride-to-be tightly beside him,"I love you, Judy"

Judy smiled and felt her heart melt. She could tell the fox mentioned it because he used her name,"I love you too, Nick."

The two shared a long kiss before going to sleep in each other's arms.

A N-HEY guys. I hope you liked this ch alter. I really enjoyed it. The next chapter will be really good. Why? You'll find out.

Toodles


	22. Planned Surprises

AN- THIS is the chapter of the wedding guys. I have been so excited to write this part.

*WARNING*

Tears. Tears. Laughs. More tears.

This will be an amazong chapter I promise you.

Enjoy.

It was finally the day that Nick and Judy were waiting for the while weekend as they stayed with Bonnie and Stu.

The morning of the day had already started with joy when Nick and Judy woke up together. They knew that soon they would have to part for hours as they got ready to say their vows. So, they spent this without waist.

"You ready for this, Carrots?"

"You bet I am," Judy said with love toward her fox,"I can't wait to have the name Judy Wilde."

Hearing those words made Nick smile. He loved Judy. And to have her take his last name was something he could only dream of.

As said, the two did have long together as Bonnie came into the room to make sure they were awake.

"Hey you two. You ready."

Judy smiled toward her mother shook her head as she got up.

"Just let me go to the bathroom real quick mom."

Bonnie nodded and Nick also got up. Walking downstairs to be met by Stu.

"Hey, Nick. I guess your excited for the big day huh?"

"Yes I am, sir. Been waiting too long for this."

Stu smiled and put a hand on Nicks back. Having to reach him arm up due to the size difference.

"Nick, I wa t you to know that I don't think Judy could have made a better decision than to marry you. I must admit that I wasn't too thrilled about you being with my daughter, but you've proven to me that I was wrong. However, you prove prove me wrong that I was proven wrong, there isn't a cop in Zootopia that will stop me from getting you."

Nick smiled and laughed,"I understand, sir."

Nick then noticed a car pull into the driveway. It was Clair's car.

"Please excuse me, Sir," Nick said as he walked out.

Nick finally made it to the car just as his mother was getting out.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, Nick. I see Judy still hasn't changed her mind," Clair's said with a wicked smile.

"I don't think she will change her mind, dear," Daisy Wilde said.

"Thank you for coming, mom," Nick said giving his mother s hug.

"Am I chopped liver?" Clair's asked.

"Did you hear something?" Nick joked.

"Ugh. Where's Judy. Perhaps she will have a conversation with me?" Clair's said.

"I would like to see her too," Daisy said.

"She's upstairs with her mom and sister.

The two then made their way toward the house. As Nick stood outside over twenty cars pulled in.

Nicks eyes went wide. Then he saw that they were all officers he and Judy worked with.

"Where are we supposed to park, Wilde?" an officer said.

Stu then came up beside Nick,"Park in that field right there."

Everyone did so and Nick smiled.

"Didn't think they would all show up," the fox said.

"Shoot. You know their only here to see your chief in a suit."

"That would be correct," Wolfurd said as he walked up to the two.

"Stu, this is officer Wolfurd. He's a friend of me and Judy."

"Pleasure to meet you," Stu said shaking the wolf's hand.

"Likewise."

###

"Oh Judy, you look beautiful,"Bonnie said as she looked to her daughter who was wearing her wedding dress.

"You think Nick will like it?"

"Shoot. Nick will like it better when it's off during your honeymoon," A voice said from the doorway.

Judy turned her head to see Clair's and Daisy walk into the room.

"Thanks, Clair," Judy said sarcastically.

"How are you Judith?" Daisy asked.

"I don't think I've ever been better."

Holy hell, that's a lot of cars," Susan said looking out the window.

Judy leaned her head to see her colegges from work,"Did they all show up?" Judy asked with shock.

"More of less," Susan said.

"I bet they only showed up to bee Bogo in a suit," Judy laughed.

"That's what I said," Stu said as he walked into the room. Then he saw his daughter and felt a tear roll down his face.

"Judy, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, dad," Judy replied with a smile.

"Stu, please don't get her crying. I don't want her face to be warped."

"I'll try, Bon. Is it ok for me to cry though?"

Everyone started to chuckle and Bonnie shook her head, rolling her eyes at the same time.

###

There were a lot of mammals sitting in the fold up chairs looking toward the stand that Nick, Susan and Judy's bridemaids, Finnick and Nick grooms man, and the preacher.

It made the fox smiled that all these mammals were her for him and Judy. It also made Nick smile to see Bogo look so fancy.

"Good luck," Finnick w h is peered to his friend as the music started to play, and Judy walked out, linking arms with Stu.

The sight je saw made Nicks heart stop.

She was beautiful. She was amazing. She was gorgeous. To be honest there were no words in the dictionary that would define how the bunny looked. The dress that brought out her eyes. Her face that made everything else dissappear. Even her ears, which perked up in joy and excitement.

Judy had finally made it to her fox, and Stu put Judy hand in Nicks saying,"Tale care of her for me," as he then sat back down beside Bonnie.

Judy and Nick looked at eachother as the preacher began to speak. However, Nick did not know what he said. The fox was in too much of a trance. Staring at his true love.

Nick was only Taken out of his Trance When the preacher said,"You may now say your vows."

"Judy, for many years, I was lost. Living something that I thought was life. However, I never really knew that I was missing something until I met you. You are the reason I am who I am today, and I don't think I could ever repay you for the love that you show me everyday. So, I'm going to try right now. With these vows, I promise to always keep you smiling. I promise to be by your side forever and help you through your worst times. I promise to always love you and hold you tightly, not because I have to, but because I love you. You are my heart and soal and I will never let you go. I love you, Judith Wilde."

Everyone in the audience started to cheer as Nick finished. Judy, however, was trying to stop the tears from rolling so that she could say her vows.

Finally, the bunny got her composure,"Nick, I never thought I could love anyone the same way I love you. You have always been my rock to lean on when I need to cry. You have always made me smile when all I want to do is break apart. You have given me so much love and I hope that you will show our kits with that same love. And I will prose to do the same," Judy said as she put Nicks hand on her belly.

Nicks eyes went wide and tears flooded out of no where.

"Judy, are you saying?"

The bunny nodded her head and Nick grabbed her for a hug with tears. He didn't care of they didn't say 'I do' yet. He wanted to kiss her. So he did.

"Sense it seems that they have beaten me to the punchline I guess I'll go ahead and say it. I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Wilde."

Everyone raised up and cheered. Even Bog had to hide a tear he felt crawling down his face.

"I love you so much Judy, and I'll love out kits just as much."

"I know you will. I love you too."

The two then shared another kiss.

###

"When did you find out?" Nick asked as the two were bring congratulated by mammals.

"Thursday. I wanted to wait to tell you today so everyone could see your reaction."

"What? Is that payback for the proposal?"

"It's called a hustle sweetheart."

AN-So was that unexpected? I really enjoyed this chapter. I hope you did too because it was just amazing and very tear jerking.

P.S. Clair was right about the honeymoon. Nicks favorite part was when Judy took off the dress for their 'fun'.

Toodles


	23. Pray

AN - Warning. This chapter contains Christian religion if your offended by that.

Enjoy?

Nick, Judy, and Finnick sat on the couch watching TV. The entire night was spent this way. The reason Finnick was there was not because the three wanted to have fun together. It was because Susan was coming over and he wanted to surprise her.

Nick and Judy told Finnick they had no problem with the arrangement as long as the night was silent.

It was around nine o'clock when a knock came to the door.

They all knew who it was and Judy got up, running to the door. Finnick didn't move. However, he pretended to be asleep. Nicl had no idea what this joker was planning.

As guessed, it was Susan who was at the door. Judy smiled and hugged her sister, welcoming her to their home.

"So what have you been doing?"

"Just watching some TV with Nick."

Susan nodded her head and walked to the couch where the fox was noticeable.

She then noticed Finnick and look at him confused.

Finnick then 'woke up' as if it was instinct and said,"I sensed an angels presence."

Nick had to run around with his hand over his mouth to stop from falling down in laughter right there.

The fox excused himself and walked out of the room. Then started laughing his ass off.

This did not go uheard by the three mammals in the living room.

"The hell is he laughing at?" Finnick said.

Susan was the first to speak,"maybe the cheesiest thing to ever been said in Zootopia."

Finnick furrowed his eyebrows,"I was trying g to be romantic."

"Awe. Don't worry baby. I still love you," Susan said.

"And Nick is just...being Nick," Judy said in defence of her husband.

"Yeah. That's the thing about Nick. He may have gotten a fancy badge and a new life, but really, he hasn't changed," Finnick explained.

Nick finally returned into the living room. Having his laughing fit.

"Welcome back, Dick," Finnick said.

"Please don't try to act like a bad ass in my presence. You have been exposed."

Judy shook her head as she heard the exchange of words.

"Let's go to bed," Susan suggested,"I'm not feeling like being up right now."

"You ok, sis?" Judy asked.

"I'm fine. It's just the pregnancy, with it being so close."

"You shouldn't have drove out here in your condition. Especially not alone," Nick said.

"Nick, shut up. I can handle myself."

"I'm sorry?" Nick said.

Susan then began her walk to the bedroom where she would sleep that night. Followed by Finnick who just decided he would stay without asking.

Nick sat down on the couch and rubbed his head.

"You ok?" Judy asked sitting beside him.

"Yeah. Just got a headache."

"Do you want an asprin?"

"I'll take one before bed, Carrots."

Judy knew there was something else wrong with Nick. She could see right through him.

"Nick, you know you can talk to me right?"

Nick liquard his head and nodded.

"Carrots, remember when I left earlier tonight to grab that pizza?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"When I was out there..I saw someone. It was Adam."

Judy's ears went down,"Does Susan know?"

Nick shook his head.

"Well, let's just hope he isn't here to start anything," Judy said.

"To be honest, I'm tired of talking about that guy. The way I see it, in about nine months we will not have a second of quiet for years. So, maybe we should go ahead and make up for it," Nick said trying to change the mood.

"Oh. I got a fox looking for fun do i?" Judy said seductively.

"Yes you do."

"Well perhaps I should satisfy him," Judy said. She then gave Nick a passionate kiss on the lips. The two started a make out session, the two getting more excited with each second. Nick then started to feel all over Judy's body, making the bunny moan.

The two paused to remove their shirts and then continued. Nick leaned down, causing Judy to fall on her back on the couch, still kissing Nick. Nick used one paw to unstrap Judy's bra. Letting it fall to the floor.

The two were moaning and we're about to continue undressing, but a small sound caught their attention.

Nick sprang up to see Susan just standing their with a smile,"Don't stop on my account," the bunny teased.

Judy's face went dark red as she grabbed her shirt quickly and put it on,"SUSAN?! What are you doing?"

"I got thirsty. This is your house. You don't have to stop."

Nick sarcastically said,"Yeah, and having my wife's sister watch us should make it normal."

"Ok then. I'll just go back to sleep. Enjoy your night you two."

Susan then left. Going back to her room.

Nick and Judy looked to eachother,"Moment ruined?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Judy said with a breath,"Don't worry. Maybe the moment will return soon."

The two were inturrupted by the sound of Finnicks laughter.

"SUSAN!" Judy yelled.

"I only told him the good stuff!" The bunny yelled back.

Judy shook her head,"The moment will defiantly not come back tonight."

###

Nick couldn't sleep. That was bad enough. However, what made it worse was he didn't know why.

Nicks mom had always believe that if you couldn't sleep, it was because you and God needed a chat. Problem was, Nick and God never saw eye to eye.

A lot of the bad things to happen in Nicks life, he blamed on God. Asking,'If he's so loving, why would he make foxes so..hated?'

That answer never came and Nick just gave up trying to make sense of it. If the stories his mom told him were true, and there was a god out there, he obviously didn't care about Nick.

But now, more than he thought he could, Nick needed a miracle. Ever sense the news of his wife's pregnancy, Nick had been scared of what could happen. The worst case senerio of the baby being to big for Judy's body to handle, or the possibility of the baby being deformed due to the difference in species scared Nick.

God? Could such a thing truely exist? A being above who will unconditionally love you? In his lifetime, Nick hadn't seen that love. Nicks mom argued that God put Judy in his life. That she was his miracle from above.

The only thing Nick thought was if this guy can give him that kind of miracle, then the fox should at least try to make sure his family will be ok.

So, Nick did something he hadn't soon in years. He got down on his knees and spoke.

"God...I gotta be honest, I never in a million years thought I would be doing this...I mean no offence or anything, but I never really felt like you have been there for me...mom said when I talk to God that I should be honest. It's the ugly truth. But lord...I need you. I know, I can't believe I'm saying it either. It isn't until now that I realise how much you have actually given me. You put a sweet and caring angel into my life. She is the reason I reunited with my mom. She's the reason I changed from what I used to be. She's the reason I feel good about who I am. And she's the reason I'm so excited to be a dad. But God...I'm scared. In your book you said that you loved all your children no matter what. Are me and Judy any different? If I ask you for help, will you help me? Because I do need your help. I love Judy. With all my heart. And I don't want to lose her. I also don't want to lose that baby. So god. I'm praying for a miracle. I'm praying for you to keep your hand on my wife and help her and our child get through this. Lord, I promise to work everyday to be the mammal you want me to be if you do this one thing. I'll live for you and my family only. All I ask is that you protect my family. Please."

Nick had never thought he would be able to say that much. However, he did. Now all he had left to do was wait. Wait for God to work his majic.

Nick got up from the hard floor and walked his way back to the bedroom he shared with Judy. The fox curled up into the bed, causing his bunny to move a little, only to put her little arms around him. Nick smiled as he dosed off to sleep.

AN-SO that was actually a pretty successful chapter. If you were offended by me putting God into this story I don't care.

Toodles.


	24. What is Life?

AN- ALRIGHT guys, this chapter may or may not hit you.

Enjoy.

The sun was rising slowly in the city of Zootopia. It was a morning where Nick would be forced to wake up and go to work. This was the first day Nick was ba k on the job sense the wedding. For Judy, it would be longer due to her being on maternity leave for her pregnancy.

So, after five mi it's of arguing with Judy over him not wanting to leave her, the fox got up and went to the bathroom to shower and put on his uniform.

He finally came back and saw Judy sleeping. So, he walked toward her, kissed her on the top of her head and walked to the kitchen.

"Morning," Nick said as he saw Finnick sitting at the table with coffee.

"Hey. You going to work, slacker?"

"Yes I am. It will be hard without Judy there, but I'll be ok."

Finnick grew a smile,"So, did you get lucky last night?"

Nick recalled the events of the previous night,"I would have if you and Susan would have given us some privacy."

Nick left the apartment with Finnick laughing.

###

"Wilde, welcome back," Chief Bogo said as the fox walked into the bullpen.

"Good to be back chief. I know how much you missed me."

The buffalo sighed heavily,"Yep. He really is back. Anyway, we have a few cases that need to be a dressed. Only a few. Delgato, higgins, Wolfurd, you will be working on case #452. Break in in Sahara. Marco, Densil, Fangmire, fight on discretion road. That is all the cases. The rest of you should continue your normal patrols. Dismissed."

Everyone got up and went to their duties. Nick was the last one to leave the office as he was texting Judy.

She had told him to stop texting her and getting to work, but the fox just loved to annoy her. However, Nick did stop texting when he ran into the chief.

The fox fell over but the large buffalo seemed untouched.

"What where your walking Wilde."

"Sorry chief. Just a little distracted for a second there," Nick admitted.

"Well, don't be texting when your driving."

Nick nodded his head and walked off, saying goodbye to Judy before entering the police cruiser.

###

"Judy, do you have any blueberries?"

"Yeah. There on the bottom drawer," the bunny answered her sister.

The two sat in the kitchen together just trying to catch up. Nicl and Finnick both at work, the two were alone.

"You know it's just so amazing that our men work," Susan pointed out.

"Well I work too. You don't have a job."

"I just haven't found the right one."

Judy laughed a little at her sisters comment. She started looking at her cup of coffee that sat in front of her.

"You ok, sis?" Susan asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Well...do you think Nick will be ok at work without me?"

Susan about fell out of her chair laughing,"You really have sp little faith in him?"

"It's not that. It's just...what if he gets hurt?"

Susan smiled,"Now you know how we feel every day."

"Yeah, I guess your right," Judy said.

Susan smiled looking at her phone. Then the smile was gone. Replaced with a frown. The bunny put her phone down,"J-Judy?!"

Judy looked to her sister and noticed how she looked,"What's wrong, Susan?"

"It's time!"

###

"You just pay that ticket in 90 days and you'll be fine," Nick said to the horse sitting in his car.

"Yessir officer. Sorry for that."

"You just get home."

With that, Nick walked to his car and sat down. That's when his phone started to ring. It was Judy.

"Hey, Carrots."

"Nick. I need you at the apartment now. Susan is having her kits!"

Nicks eyes went wide,"I'm on my way."

Nick then hung up the phone and sped off.

"Clawhouser!" Nick said picking up his radio.

"Yeah, Nick?"

"I'm gotta take off, Judy's sister is in labor."

"Ok. I'll let Bogo know. Good luck!"

Nick put the radio down and picked up on the gas, turning on his siren.

###

Finnick leaned over the hood of an old car trying to find the problem of why it didn't run. An everyday thing.

The small fox was leaning in toward the cars starter but had a heart attack when one of his employees came out of no where.

"Finnick!"

"Jesus, Carl, what?"

"Nicks wife called. Susan is in labor!"

Finnicks eyes went wide and his ears perked up,"take care of this for me."

Finnick ran out of the shop toward his van, getting in and hitting the gas.

###

"Finally!" Judy said as Nicl pulled into the parking lot of their apartment complex.

Nick didn't hear what Judy said, but began to help her get Susan in the car. Finnick pulled in just as Nick shut the door.

"I'll ride with yall," Finnick yelled running to the car.

"Alright, Finnick your up front with me. Judy know a lot more about childbirth than us."

Everyone got into the car and Nick drove off toward the hospital.

###

"Susan Hopps," Judy said too the nurse who was waiting for their arrival.

"Ok, Susan, how are you feeling?"

"Like shooting the father! That asshole!" Susan yelled.

"She didn't mean that," the nurse said to Finnick.

"He's not the real father, so I DID mean it!" Susan corrected.

"Well, why don't we get started," the nurse said taking Susan.

"Well be in the waiting room, sis. Ok?" Judy said as her sister was being rolled away.

"Alright, Judy," was all the bunny could say before they were separated.

###

"You think she'll be ok?" Judy asked her husband as the two sat in the hospital waiting room. Judy wanted to be in there to comfort her sister, but Susan said she didn't want Judy to see her. Worst case scenario it would scare her for her own birth.

"Shell be fine, Carrots," Nick assured her.

Judy nodded her head, accepting Nicks answer. She was just worried. Susan=Judy's best friend.

"Mr. And Mrs. Wilde?" A nurse said walking into the waiting room.

Nick and Judy both got up and walked toward her.

"Susan just gave birth to her kits. You may see her if you like."

Nick and Judy nodded their head and walked toward the room.

Upon entering, the two saw Susan holding four little bunny's.

"One of then look just like you," Susan pointed out when she saw her sister.

"They're beautiful," Judy said petting one.

"You did good, babe," Finnick said.

"Thanks, Finnick. I don't think I could do it without you."

Judy put her hand on her chest at the touching moment between the two. Nick? He was too busy looking at the kits to even notice.

"You ok?" Susan said, snapping the fox out of his Trance.

"I think Nick just became more excited for his kits to arrive," Judy responded.

"They're just so...small."

"Well, Finnick should have a problem. He himself is short," Susan commented.

"You know if I didn't love you I would be greatly offended by that remark."

"But you do love me."

"Yeah. And I'm forever at your bidding."

Nick then spoke,"or, in other words, he's whipped," Nick then made a whip sound.

"How old are you?" Judy said.

Everyone started to laugh.

AN-So that was a pretty good chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Just so you know, the kits names are Gary, Grace, Tony, and Molly.

Two girls. Two boys.

Toodles.


	25. Anxiety

A N-HEY yall. It's a new chapter to my story. Sorry it took so long.

Enjoy.

Nick sat in his cubicle at the ZPD typing up a report due to Bogo later that day. He was upset because he and Judy had gotten into an argument that morning. His mom wanted him to visit her that night because she hadn't seen her son in a while, but the fox had to work late for some extra money. Also, to top it all off, the truck broke down on his way to work.

It was just the morning and this already wasn't Nicks day. However, being the fox he was, Nick was able to keep cool.

The fight he and Judy had wasn't alot. The bunny was mad that he was working late that night, and he tried to tell her that he needed the extra money for doctors appointments.

The truck was a different story. Motor blew when e was halfway to the station. Luckily, Finnick was able to pick him up and tow the truck.

Nick didn't think his day could get worse. His stress level was to the roof. However, life has its ways of throwing curve balls.

Nick had finally finished the report and was walking to Clawhouser desk to file it, but was stopped when his phone rang.

"Your quarter not mine."

"That's a good way to greet your wife," the voice on the other end said.

Nick smiled when he heard Judy's beautiful voice. How could he stay mad at her?

"What's up, Carrots?"

"Nick, I just wanted to apologize for what I said this morning. These mood swings just hit me when I least expect it."

"It's ok, Carrots. I shouldn't have raised my voice to you."

"So, what are you doing?"

"Me and fru-fru were going shopping at Zoomart today to look at some things for the baby."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"You know, maybe we should talk about a house."

Nick leaned against the wall,"A house isn't in our budget at the moment."

"Well, what if we were to save up?"

"Let's put a pin on that, ok?"

"Ok, baby. I gotta go. Fru-fru is here. Love you."

"Love you, Carrots. Bye."

Nick then hung up his phone with a smile. His day was slowly getting better. Nick finally gave Clawhouser his file and decided to talk to the cheetah a while.

A few minutes past in their conversation of Judy's pregnancy.

That's when Nicks day got worse than it already was.

"All units. We need all units at the Zootopia Zoomart on 43rd main. Armed mammal with hostages. Shot heard. Please report."

Nicks heart stopped. Only one word exited his mouth,"Judy."

###

Judy Hopps entered the limo with her friend, Fru-Fru. They were on their way to Zoomart to shop for baby cloths and other thing needed.

"So, do you know the genders yet?"

"No. Well find out next week. I can't wait."

"Have you and Nick even thought about names?"

"No."

The two continued their conversation. Finally they made it to the Zoomart and entered it.

"What should we get first?" Fru-Fru asked.

"Let's get some cloths first."

Fru-Fru nodded her head and the two walked toward the part of the store they needed. Well, more like Judy walked. Fru-Fru sat on the bunny's shoulder due to her size.

"Oh," Judy said,"What about this o-"

The bunny was cut off by the sound of gunshots filling the entire store.

Judy went to the ground, bringing Fru-Fru with her.

There were screams heard throughout the store and Judy was feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Fear.

###

Nick police car was doing 90 to nothing down 43rd main. Going toward the Zoomart with his siren blaring.

The fox was trembling. He was sweating. He was scared. Scared for his wife and unborn children who he knew was in the store.

"Ok, God. Let's start keeping promises. Protect my family."

The cop car finally came into view of the Zoomart, and Nick jumped out of the car and was running for the door.

The fox was quickly stopped by Bogo.

"Chief, you let me go now!" Nick warned.

"Wilde, I cannot allow you in their."

"To hell with that. Judy is in there!"

Bogo's eyes went wide,"Hopps is 8n there?"

"Yeah."

Bogo quickly grabbed his radio,"Units, we just got word that there is an officer in the store. This officer is also pregnant. I repeat. Hopps is in the building. She's one of the hostigis."

Nick tried again to get passed the chief but the buffalo grabbed him again,"Wilde, No!"

"Chief that is my wife in there!"

"I understand that. We are doing all we can do."

"Really? Is there a single officer in that building right now!"

"No. We haven't gotten to that yet."

"Well, I volenteer to be that officer. If anyone is going to save Judy it will be me."

The chief looked down, nodding his head,"If that must be the case, you will be the officer we send in."

Nick nodded his head and walked toward his car. He needed to sit down.

"Lord, help my Judy."

###

Judy and Fru-Fru remained hidden in the Isle. Not making a sound.

However, the two didn't hide well enough,"Well well well. A cop."

Judy looked behind her and saw the gunman.

"Sir, she is pregnant," Fru-Fru said to the lama.

"Yeah, with a fox. I may just waist her for the fun of it."

Judy's eyes went wide as the gun pointed towards her. With a quick motion, Judy used her hind legs to kick the goat in the face, causing him to fall.

Judy quickly grabbed fru-fru and start to run. Judy was halfway down the Isle when a gunshot made her fall to the ground.

###

Nick quickly stepped out of his car to the sound of a gunshot.

Nick was beside the chief waiting for something. A sound. A signal. Anything. However, he wasn't ready for wat he heard.

"You know, I thought your cops were supposed to be fast. Especially the bunnys."

Nick lost it.

The fox ran toward the store faster than the chief could see. Making his attempt to stop the fox useless.

"WILDE!"

Nick was already to the door with a gun in his hand.

Nick crept through the store looking in every direction for the mammal with a gun.

"Where are you you son of a bitch!?" Nick yelled.

There was no sound heard except for the quiet sobbing of scared mammals.

Nick took another step forward and heard the sound of a gun being coke behind him.

As if it were instinct, Nick turned around and grabbed the barrel of the gun, pushing it up and causing a bullet to hit the ceiling.

Nick then punched the goat in the face, causing him to drop the gun.

"Where is Judy!?" Nick yelled, having the goat by the throat.

Haha rymimg. Not the time? Sorry.

"She's taking a little nap," the goat answered.

Nick through the goat into a shelf full of cans, then tacked him into the shelves. The goat fell to the ground, groaning in pain, but Nick was too pissed off to care. Punch after punch came to the goats face and Nick continued to beat the suspect.

Nick finally got the brains to realize that the goat wasn't worth it. What he needed right now was to find Judy.

"This is Wilde. The suspect is in cuffs."

"Copy that," the radio responded. Nicl then ran off through every isle frantically looking for Judy.

"Carrots?" The fox called,"Hopps," he yelled toward his wife again. That's when he saw his wife laying in a puddle of blood,"Judy!"

Nick ran to the bunny and checked to see if she was alive. Her pulse was slow,"I found hopps. I need medics NOW!"

Nick put Judy in his lap begging. Praying. For a miracle.

Nick saw Judy's eyes slowly open,"Carrots, don't do this to me. Not now."

"I love you," Judy said in a faint voice.

"No. Don't do that. Don't leave me. I'll buy you a house. The most beautiful house there is. I'll give you a massage every single night. I'll make you the happiest bunny in the world. Please stay strong for me."

"I'm already a happy bunny," Judy said through tears.

"Think about our kids, Judy."

"It's gonna be ok, Nick."

Judy's eyes then closed and Nicks eyes went wide,"Judy! Judy!"

Nick continued to say her name over and over, his heart breaking with every letter.

Nick grabbed his bunny is his arms and started to cry. He didn't care who saw. He didn't care if he look weak.

The medics finally arrive and took Judy's from him. Putting her on a stretcher.

"Please tell me she'll be ok," Nick begged as the medics put her in an ambulance.

"Well do all we can sir," was all he said before driving off.

Nick didn't know his heart could feel the way it did at this mentioned. A pain he could describe in words as the large truck drove off with his wife.

Another tear started to fall out of Nicks eye as he ran for his police cruiser.

A N-HEY guys. So that the end of the chapter. Also this is the last part to this story. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope that you loved it the same way I did while writing it. Well. I guess that about it. Stay cool guys.

Toodles.

NAH. JK. I would do that to you guys. This is the end of this chapter though. But I would never leave you like THAT. I'll have 'Anxiety Pt. 2' up ASAP. So, just stay with me.

Toodles

(FOR REAL THIS TIME)


	26. Anxiety Pt2

AN-So, the last chapter left you pretty hard. I'm sorry for that. Just growing suspense. Here is part two of this chapter.

Enjoy.

Nick sat in the waiting room of the hospital trembling. So any thoughts in his head.

Will Judy be ok?

Are the kids ok?

Can HE recover is the worst case senario comes?

Nick wasn't ready to let her go. He couldn't let her go. Not now. Not ever.

He still loved her the same way he did almost three years ago.

*FLASHBACK*

Judy sat on her bed next to Nick and said,"Nick. We have to talk."

"What about carrots?"

"Nick. I need you to be serious. No jokes. No games. Be honest with me."

Nick saw how serious Judy was and Nick knew he had be the same,"I promise, Carrots."

"Do you..love me?"

Nick was surprised by the question. Of course he had planned to confess his feeling to her anyway, but didn't think Judy was be the one to take over on the subject. Finally he answered,"Yes, Judy. I do. I've loved you for the longest time and feared that you wouldn't feel the same way. Your just so amazing and kind and beautiful. I can't imagine my life without you and-" Nick was cut off my Judy pressing her lips against his.

The memory caused Nick to smile a little. The love felt between the two. The nervousness the fox felt. The first kiss. It was one of his greatest memories.

"She'll be ok, Nick," the fox said to himself trying to calm his anxiety.

###

Nick didn't even realize he had fallen asleep till he felt a soft nudge on his shoulder that caused him to jump up fast.

The fox looked t see Bonnie, Stu, Terry, and Finnick,"How is she doing?" Bonnie asked.

Nick rub his face to wake himself up,"I don't know yet."

"What happened?" Terry said.

"There..there was a..shooting in the Zoomart. Judy..the there red to get away...she was..," Nick could finish, but everyone knew what happened.

"I hope she'll be ok," Bonnie said through tears.

Stu held him crying wife in his arms,"She's strong, Bon. She'll be ok."

Terry sat next to Nick and put an arm around him,"How you holding up?"

Nick put his head down,"How well can I be doing?"

Terry nodded his jead,"I understand that your not feeling very well at the moment, but the least you can do is stay strong. For Judy."

Nick nodded his head slowly and got up,"I gotta go make a call. I'll be back soon."

Everyone nodded their head as Nick walked down the hallway. The phone call he had to make didn't need a phne, however.

Nick found the room he was looking for when he read the sign.

Prayer Room

Nick entered it and sat down on one of the wooden chairs. Staring at the cross on the wall. Nick then began to speak,"Lord, we made a promise together that you would take care of my family and keep it safe. In return I promised to live for you. I've been doing that God. I've been living for you. Where is your end of the deal? I can't lose her. Don't take her from me. You know as well as I do that I cannot make it without Judy. We both wanted kits and now your telling me that, along with Jidy, I can lose them too? Don't let that happen. I don't want to let her go. I'm not ready."

Nick had so much more he wanted to say, but the thoughts in his jead and the tears that now started to grow in his eyes stopped him from saying anything.

*FLASHBACK*

He was nervous. He could probably hear his heart from a mile away. Finally, Nick got the nerve to walk up to the stage.

"Hey everyone. I can't lie, I'm nervous. I look around and I see these expecting faces that I don't want to let down so I guess I can't get out of this. As most of you know, me and Officer Hopps have been dating for a long time now. And in order for me to go on I need her to come up here with me."

Judy was confused as to what was happening started to walked toward the stage with Nick.

The fox took another shaky breath before reaching in his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper.

"Judy, for the longest time I was alone. I had no one and didn't think I did need anyone. Then out of no where you came into my life and changed all of that. I now see that I could never get by without you. We've been dating for a while and I still find myself falling more in love with you everyday. I never thought I could be happier than what you have made me, but I was wrong. There is one way you could make me happier," Nick then took out the box and got down on his knee,"Judith Hopps. Will you please do me the homer of being your husband and marry me?"

Judy thought she was crying out a river. Her heart was melting and she was trying to calm down so she could give Nick her answer. She saw was impossible so choked out the word,"Yes."

She grabbed Nicks neck and held him tight.

"I'll gladly marry you."

*END OF FLASHBACK K*

###

Nick finally exited the hospitals prayer Room wiping tears from his eyes. Hoping. Praying. For a miracle.

Nick found himself back in the waiting room where he sat next to Finnick.

"Have you heard anything?" Nick asked.

Bonnie just shook her head.

A few minutes later a doctor came in,"Nick Wilde?"

Nick quickly got up and went to the doctor, followed by Bonnie and Stu.

"How is she?" Nick quickly asked.

"It's hard to say. As of now, she and her kits are stable. But Judy is in a coma. Unless she flatlines, there should be no risk of harm to the kits or herself. The bullet wound did quite a number on her."

"Can I see her?" Nick asked.

The doctor nodded his head and led the fox and two bunnies to Judy's room. What Nick saw hurt him.

There she was, the love of his life, laying in a hospital bed unresponsive. Wires all over her, keeping track of the bunny's vital signs.

"I'll give you se time alone," the doctor said walking out.

Nick acted as though the doctor said nothing as he looked at his wife.

Nick didn't think his day could get worse. However, once again he was wrong.

AN-Alright, so Judy is stable at the moment. I'm sorry that I cut off the chapter again, but I try not to pass the 1200 word count. Will Judy pull through? Who knows. Oh, wait, I do. I hold Judy's life in the palm of my hand. Shall I let her live or die?My decision. You'll find out in the next chapter.

Toodles


	27. Anxiety Pt3

A N-HEY guys, is me again here with the final part to 'Anxiety' where the answer will come. Will Judy live? Find out now.

Enjoy.

*NICKS POV*

Sitting by Judy's bed, holding her hand, so many thought came into my mind.

What if she doesn't make it? Can I go on without her? What could your lives be?

All the possible answers to those questions left me with a broken heart that was only getting worse. So I just kept my mind on her face, and how beautiful she was. How happy se had made me in just a few years. I keep looking back on that day in the ice cream store where I first met her. Nor realizing that this bunny would change life for the better.

Maybe if I would have known that back then, I would have been such an asshole to her. I would have loved her sooner and thanked her for everything she had done for me

Stu said I should try to get some sleep, but I can't. Everytime I close my eyes I see a future without Judy. I see myself saying goodbye to her. Therefore, sleep has been an issue.

My mom came by a few times to check up on Judy. She and Clair are praying that she pulls through also.

The good days are those when Judy's monitor is still beeping when the day ends. That's because it marks another day of hope that she'll make it.

It's been three days sense the gunman opened fire at Zoomart. I've tried not to think about it because it's just makes the thought in my head worse. I just want to tell her one more time that I love her. I want to kiss her lips one more time. I want to hold her in my arms. Just one more time.

###

*General POV*

Nick still sat by the hospital bed that held his wife late at night. He was holding her paw with many thoughts still clouding his mind. With every passing moments, Nick realizes that his love may never awaken.

The fox held the bunny's paw tighter and began to speak to her,"Carrots...I want you to know..I still love you. I miss you so much and can't handle the thought of losing you. I've tried so hard to stay strong and not let get to me, but I can't. I'm not sure if you can hear me, but if you can..please give me a sign. Twitch your nose. Move your ear. Anything. Just don't leave me like this. I'll by you that house you want. I'll buy you the biggest house in Zootopia. Judy, I'd do anything for you. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. I'll never love anyone the way I love you. Please. Please,"Nick felt the tears fall down his cheeks again as he put his head on her chest and started crying,"I love you so much. Don't leave me."

There was silence for a long while as Nick let the tears roll down. His heart breaking more with every sob that escaped his mouth.

"You know, I'm not asking for a BIG house," a weak voice said.

Nick quickly looked up and saw the two most beautiful violet eyes ever.

"Judy?" Nick said softly.

"Your not getting rid of me that easily," the bunny smiled.

Nicks heart was overwhelmed as he grabbed the bunny in his arms,"Carrots! Sweet Carrots!"

"It's ok, Nick. I'm here," Judy said, returning the hug.

"Please don't leave me again."

"I'm right here Nick. And I'm not going anywhere."

The two held eachother with tear filled eyes. They knew that the doctors would soon find out that Jidy was awake and would take her away from Nick to examine her, so they were making every second count. Especially Nick.

###

"When I heard what happened we drove to Zootopia as quickly as possible," Bonnie explained to her daughter.

The doctors had just finished examining the bunny and all the family entered the room to see her.

"I'm just glad your ok," Clair said,"If you weren't here, lords knows what Nick would do."

"Yeah. I didn't mean to scare you guys," Judy said.

"You ok, Carrots. That's the important part. And our kids are ok too."

Judy's eyes lit up,"Speaking of which, the doctor told me what we were going to have."

"Really?" Stu said.

"Yep. He said a male fox and a female bunny."

"That's just perfect," Nick said giving his bunny a kiss.

"Nick, you don't have to kiss her every five seconds. She ok," Finnick said.

"It's been three days. I was deprived."

Everyone in the room started to laugh.

"Well, sweetheart, I'm happy your ok, but me and your mom need to get home. Lord knows what the house looks like now."

"Love you guys," Judy said to her parents as the walked out of the room.

Daisy and Clair left a little later, along with Finnick.

The doctor said Judy would be in the hospital for a week. Nick took time off work to be there for Judy and more time off to be with her as she recovered.

Bogo understood everything and counted it as paid vacation time.

Once again, the bunny and fox were together, and Nick wasn't going to let his bunny go, ever.

AN- Judy is ok. That chapter made me have to pause for a tear break. That's the honest truth. BTW merry Christmas everyone. I hope you had a blessed holiday with your friends and family. I'll have a new chapter up as soon as I can.

Toodles.


	28. Surprises

AN-Ok, guys. I'm back with the newest chapter.

Enjoy.

When Judy was finally able to leave the hospital, the bunny didn't think twice. Judy was getting tired being stuck in a hospital. She wanted to be home with Nick.

It was morning when Judy Hopps woke up from her beautiful sleep, to be greeted by another day.

However, Judy was confused to see that Nick wasn't in their bed. Just as Judy was about to call for her fox, a certain smell hit her nose.

"Blueberries," Judy said to herself, getting up from the bed.

Before she entered the kitchen where her husband was, Judy decided to get a shower and get dressed.

As the bunny stood in the warm shower that soaked her fur, Judy felt calm. Relaxed. However, a certain feeling in her stomach scared her.

###

Nick stood in the kitchen by the stove making Blueberry pancakes for him and Judy. Today was going to be great. Nick had alot planned today for he and Judy and nothing was going to mess that up.

However, when Nick heard a yell come from the bathroom, it came close.

Nick dropped everything and ran to the bathroom, swinging the door open in a panic,"Carrots!? You ok!?"

Judy looked to Nick,"It was just a kick. Came out of no where and scared the hell out of Me."

Nick began to laugh,"You have a bunny in there. What do you expect?"

"Whatever, just get out so I can finish my shower."

"Why do I have to leave. Honestly I would enjoy the show," Nick smirked.

Judy started to blush red,"Nick!"

"Ok, Carrots, I'll go."

"Thank you," Judy saod, still blushing,"What am I going to do with that fox?"

###

Nick had just finished making his and Judy's plate when the bunny walked into the kitchen. Seeing her happy smile made Nick feel good.

Especially concidering the fact that she gave him a heart attack earier.

They were in the middle of breakfast when Nick began to talk about the day he planned.

"So, Carrots, I hope your calender is empty, because I actually have plans for us today."

"Like what?" Judy asked confused.

"Can't tell ya. They're surprises."

Judy just rolled her eyes with a smille,"Ok slick. If that's how you want to play it."

Nick found himself laughing at how cute his bunny was. He know he could never say that to her face unless he wanted to start world War 3.

###

"Alright, Carrots, I'm ready when you are," Nick called out into the apartment for his wife.

"I'm here," Judy said, appearing into view of the fox.

"Good, now your first surprise is really close by so when we enter the car you need to put a blindfold on."

Judy looked at the fox with confusion,"I hope you not getting any wrong ideas, Wilde," Judy said.

"No. Nothing like that."

Judy rolled her eyes as they entered the car and Nick put the blindfold on Judy.

"Can you see anything?" Nick asked.

"No," the bunny replied.

Then out of no where, Nick gave Judy a kiss on the cheek, making her jump a little,"Just checking," Nick laughed.

Nick drove for about five minutes until he finally made it to the destination.

He inched Judy closer to where he wanted her to stand. When she was at that certain spot Nick said,"You ready?"

"As ready as ill ever be," Judy replied.

Nick then slowly took off the blindfold, reveling to Judy a beatiful house, with a beautiful yard.

Judy put a paw over her mouth,"Nick?"

The fox just smiled proudly as he held his bunny.

"How did you afford this?" Judy asked.

"I had some money stashed away from back in the day. Was saving it for something special. I then decided, what could be more special than my family."

Judy wrapped her arms around Nick and said,"I love you so much."

Nick returned the hug saying,"I love you too."

###

Nick second surprise, which Judy didn't need a blindfold for, was a trip to Daisy's house. Not only was this because they hadn't Sen Nicks mom in a while, it was also because, Ms. Wilde had something for her daughter-in-law.

When Nick knocked on the door, he was expecting his mom to answer it. He was wrong.

"Oh shit. It's my brother," Clair groaned.

"Damn. I helped her get out of jail and she's still a bitch to me," Nick said, not to anyone certain.

"You want to come inside?"

"I was thinking about it, yes."

Clair smiled,"Whats the password?"

"You've got to be sitting me."

"What's the password, Slick?"

Nick groaned,"Nick's a fuckboy."

Clair smiled,"There you go. Come on in."

Judy had to take a short second to laugh before entering the house.

"Clair, what took you three so long?" Daisy asked.

"Just conversation, mom," Clair answered.

"Well, I'm glad that my son and daughter-in-law are here," Daisy said hugging the two.

Nick was the one to catch the difference in his mom's voice. That's when he also noticed how she looked.

"Clair, may I speak with you alone for a second?" Nick whispered into his sisters ear.

The vixen nodded her head and the two snuck into the kitchen,"What is it?"

"Is mom ok?" Nick asked.

Clair looked down,"Nick, she wanted to tell you sooner, but..she couldn't."

"Tell me what?"

Clair had a saddened look Nick had never seen his sister wear before,"Nick, mom has a weak heart. The doctor said that..she doesn't have long."

Nick felt as though he was hit by a truck,"How long is that?"

"He said she could have, at the most, a year."

Nick had to sit down a second,"Why can't they find a donor heart?"

They said that they're looking for one, but have came up empty.

Nick looked up to his sister,"A year?"

Clair nodded her head.

Nick stood up and walked back into the living room where Judy and Daisy were waiting for then. When Nicks mom saw the look on her sons face, she knew that he found out.

So, Daisy stood up with tears and Nick hugged his mom.

"Why did you tell me?" Nick cried.

"You had too much going on to be worrying about me."

Nick held his mom tighter,"Please, mom, don't forget that I love you so much."

"I love you too baby," Daisy said back, returning the hug.

Nick then started to calm down a little and said,"If you ever need anything, please call me."

Daisy nodded her head with a smile.

"So, Judy, may I speak with you alone for a second?" the older vixen said.

Judy nodded her head and the two went to Daisy's room.

They sat down on her bed and Daisy began to speak,"Judy, I wish I could thank you a million times for everything you've done for my family. Nicl is a different mammal than he used to be, and he's the son I was missing for so long. My family is complete and it's all thanks to you. That's why I wanted to give you something before my time comes to go."

The vixen then took off her necklace, which was the infinity symbol.

"I want you to keep it."

Judy felt a lump in her throat as she put her arms around her mother-in-law.

"Thank you, ma'am. It's an honor to have someone like you in my life."

Daisy smiled as she hugged the bunny back,"I love you, Judy. I wish I could say I loved you as much as Nick does, but let's be honest. That fox loves you too much."

Judy then began to laugh with the vixen. Finally they exited the room, Judy putting on the necklace, prison to never take it off. It was now a part of her, Just like the ring that claimed her as Nick's.

AN- DANG. That was a long chapter. I even passed the 1200 word checkpoint. Well, I guess it's ok. Well our favorite couple have a house, and very little time with Nicks mom. I know I'm about to get alot of hate and bad comments, and I hope you'll all just stay tuned into the story. The next chapter will not be depressing. I've noticed that my last few chapters have been sad. Not sure what that's all about. Maybe I'm just a sad person. Lol.

Toodles


	29. Thoughts

It took Nick and Judy about three days to get their new house perfect to live in. Of course, there were a few problems with the house. A few bugs (literally), the roof had a few leaks, the cabinets needed replaced. The bathroom needed to be redone.

But, that's some of the cons of buying a new house.

Of course, Nick could fix all that stuff, and what he couldn't do, Stu or Terry could.

Nick had started seeing his mom every other day. Trying to spend as much time with her as possible. Nick finally accepted the fact that he would lose his mom soon. She told him it was God's will. She was going to a much better place.

Nick tries not to think about it too much. The thought always made his heart hurt. And when Nick was broken hearted it also effected Judy.

Judy was now in her eighth month of pregnancy, and Nick decided to take off work to be with her during these times. Luckily, she recovered from the gunshot wound so there was no risk for when she was due to give birth.

Everything was perfect for now. The couple had a new house, and soon, a new family.

###

Nick was up late that night with a few thoughts in his head. Looking at his beautiful wife laying beside him, and the lump in her belly holding his kids with a smile on his face.

Thinking of what Judy would be like as a mode him think about his own mom. It was true, Nick wasn't ready for what was coming. That's why he tried his hardest to spend as much time with the old vixen as possible.

However, shockingly, Daisy wasn't scared of what was coming. She was going up teeth the Lord. Also, she had lived long enough to watch her kids live happy lives. That's all she ever wanted.

Nick was still in his thoughts, sitting on the edge of the bed.

The fox jumped a little when two small arms wrapped around him. He calmed down, seeing it was Judy.

"You ok?" The bunny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm ok. You need to stop worrying about me so much."

Nick looked to her with a raised brow,"What do you mean?"

"I've noticed how worried you are everytime I get up, or walk to the kitchen. Hell, when was the last time you hade out of your sight?"

Nick nodded his head,"Can you really blame me? Your holding our kids. If you have just one accident..Lord knows what could happen."

Judy gave her fox a kiss on the cheek,"That's how I know you'll be a good dad."

"Better than my dad?"

Judy's smile disappeared,"Don't even question that."

Nick smiled, taking Judy's hand,"You wanna go back to sleep?"

"Only if your going to sleep with me."

Nick nodded his head and kissed Judy on the lips before laying down, spooning with his love.

"Goodnight, Carrots."

"Goodnight, Slick."

AN-OK. I know this is probably one of the shortest chapters I've ever written. And it didn't even have a purpose. But just 'bear' with me. I'm forced to put in a couple of fillers. Trust me the next chapter will be worth waiting for. Why? It's a surprise.

Toodles


	30. Beautiful

AN- So, I'm back again for another chapter. Hope you're ready.

Enjoy.

"Nick, do you think you could grab me a slim Jim dumped in gravy, please?" (Apparently this was one of my mom's cravings.)

Nick looked to his wife,"Carrots, you hate Slim Jims."

Judy started to glare at the fox, causing his hop right up,"A slim Jim dipped in gravy. You got it," Nick said quickly. When Judy was in this stage, there was no denying that he was terrified of her.

Luckily for Nick, Finnick LOVED Slim Jims and left some at their house.

The fox came back to Judy with four large slim Jims and a boul of gravy to dip them in.

"Here you go, sweetheart," Nick smiled, still terrified.

"Thank you," Judy said in her sweet voice, causing Nick to relax.

The two sat together on the couch and watched TV. The movie that was playing was an old rom-com they found while Flippin channels.

Nick was enjoying the film. Especially when Judy leaned up into him. Nick smiled as he put his arm around the bunny, holding her close.

After a while, Judy ended up falling asleep. Nick smiled as he looked at the beautiful bunny who somehow became his wife.

Nick carefully laid Judy down on the couch, putting a pillow under her head and a blanket over her body.

He sat and looked at her for a second. She looked so cute. It had come to the point where Nick could call Judy cute and she wouldn't mind. But he preferred to keep it to himself. Just in case.

###

Nick didn't even realize he had fallen asleep on the floor next to the couch. Not until a knock came on the door.

Nick saw that Judy was still asleep and he didn't want to disturb her so he hurried quickly to the door.

Before the mammal could knock again, Nick opened the door.

However, as soon as Nick looked up, a fist came to his face, and all Nick saw was black.

###

Nick crept back to , and saw that he was laying on the couch with a bag of peas over his head, which was resting on Judy's lap.

"What happened?" Nick asked, rubbing his head.

"You scared the hell out of me!" a voice said from the other side of the living room. Nick looked to see that it was Stu," I knocked on the door, and a large fox just ran out of the house like he was going to eat me."

Nick put his paw over his face,"Carrots was trying to sleep, so I was trying to hurry. Sorry that I startled you."

Stu nodded his head,"I'm sorry that I hit you."

Judy couldn't help but laugh.

"What's sp funny, Carrots?" Nick asked.

"My dad hit you and you fell like a sack of potatos."

"Being your husband, I fail to see the humor."

Judy's smile went away just slightly. She felt something wasn't right.

"I'll be right bacl," Judy said, walking to the bathroom.

Nick continued to speak with Stu. AKA the bunny who knocked him out.

Judy looked in the mirror, feeling herself getting weak, and her stomach start to hurt.

Then, the sound of water ad the bunny look down. Her water had just broke.

"Nick!" The bunny yelled.

Within milliseconds, the fox was in the bathroom. He saw Judy in a puddle of water and knew what it was.

"Stu! Get the car started."

The bunny ran out the house towards Judy's car, as Nick picked up the bunny. Grabbing a suitcase they had pre-packed for this moment.

"Ok, Carrots. Deep breaths," Nick said, putting Judy into the car.

"Just get go the fucking hospital!"

Nick quickly sat in the back seat with Jidy, allowing her to rest on his lap as Stu sped toward the hospital.

Nick was calling Bonnie, his mom, and Bogo at this time.

With the speed Stu was making, the three got to the hospital in at least ten minutes.

Nick ran inside the hospital with Judy,"Help! My wife in labor!"

A group of doctors quickly took Judy on a gurney and ran her to a room wher she would give birth.

However, it wasn't yet time of the kits go come out, so they had to wait. Judy feeling more pain with every contraction.

Nick sat beside her, holding the bunny's paw.

"You ok there, Carrots?" Nick asked.

"As good as I can be. It hurts a little."

"Just think, soon we'll have the kis we have been waiting for."

Judy smiled,"You're right."

Nick smiled and kissed Judy.

It was then that the doctor came in to perform the birth.

###

Judy and Nick had three kits. Two boys and a girl.

One of the boys was a bunny. He was red and had long pointed ears. Not as long as a bunny's ears, but long than a fox's. They named him Stephen.

The second of the boys, was a grey fox. He had fox ears, bit a tail shorter than a normal fox's, however, not short enough to be a bunny tail. Because he was the only fox, they named him Nick Jr.

The third kit was a girl. She was a bunny who looked just like her mother. The only difference being a red patch of fur on her ear the doctor called a birth mark.(Just go with it.) They named her Abigail.

And there they were. The Wilde family. Sitting together at last. Nick felt himself cry a little at the sight of his new kids. That's something he knew Judy would never let die down.

The two couldn't be happier. The rest or the family came later, and everyone was together. All the mammals Nick and Judy had allowed to be by their side through everything was now with then the celebrate the birth of their children.

And when Nicks at everything in his life today. His family, his friends, his job, his home, and the bunny holding his kits beside him. The only words that cane come to mind is beautiful. Because that exactly what life was.

Who knew what happened next? Would life still be a crazy rollorcoaster for the interspecies couple? What everything be peaceful? Would they be the parents they dreamed of being?

The two didn't really have an answer at this point. All they knew what that they were going to make the most out of every moment. Come what may.

Nick loved Judy. Judy loved Nick. And right now, that was enough.

END

AN-Yes, guys this is the end of 'Way of Seeing Right Through You'.

I really enjoyed it and had alot of fun. And I promise you that there will be a sequel soon. How soon? IDK. All I know is that I will work harder take it axing for you guys.

When I do decide that a sequel shall be made I'll let you know. Till then, if your reading this, please follow profile. I make alot of different fanfiction. At the moment it's all Zootopia, but I want to make others. So I'm chalenging myself to make different fanfictions. Who knows what I may write. I did have one other idea for a different Zootopia fanfiction, but want to take a break from Zootopia for a while.

When I make another fanfiction, I promise it will be good. My writing skills have improved and I'm happy to see that.

Till my Next Story.

Toodles.

Cast

Nick Wilde

Judy Wilde/Hopps

Bonnie Hopps

Stu Hopps

Finnick Frey

Susan Hopps

Terry Hopps

Luke Hair

Chief Bogo

Officer Wolfurd

Officer McHorn

Officer Fangmire

Benjamin Clawhouser

Adam

Stephen Wilde

Nick Wilde Jr.

Abigail Wilde

Clair Wilde

Daisy Wilde

John Wilde

*Other character whom I did not name*


End file.
